Boys don t cry
by TheLineCero
Summary: La edad no es impedimento para las buenas acciones. Es algo que le queda claro a Kiyoshi Teppei, un recién graduado que encuentra el consuelo más inesperado a manos de Aomine Daiki, un descarado chiquillo cuya personalidad y talento logran inspirarlo. {AU —AdultTeppei/KidAomine— 『No Shota』
1. - Los chicos no lloran

Boys don´t cry

* * *

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M.  
_

* * *

_I.- Los chicos no lloran._

* * *

—Creo que es mejor que terminemos —las palabras, lejos de sonar crueles, fueron suaves como una brisa. Con un tono que se esforzaba en suavizar el significado, pero que aún así pretendía dejarlo lo más claro posible para no tener que entrar en una espiral de preguntas innecesarias. Fue contundente, más no cortante.

De hecho, Kiyoshi Teppei no pudo reprocharle nada a aquella chica cuando le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de culpa.

Hacía casi dos años que había empezado a salir con Aida Riko, justo cuando se graduaban de su primer año en el instituto y decidían dar un pequeño paso más en aquella relación de amistad que llevaba consolidándose desde la primaria. Y a ojos de Teppei, habían sido dos buenos años.

Sin embargo, la decisión de Riko no le pillaba por sorpresa. Meses atrás, cuando habían tenido delante las encuestas sobre la universidad y asistían a las entrevistas de los orientadores, las conversaciones al respecto se habían vuelto tabú. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer preguntar cómo imaginaban su futuro o cuáles eran sus expectativas una vez dejaran atrás aquel nido que era el instituto, como si temieran que toda aquella felicidad adolescente y facilona simplemente se esfumase sólo por hablar de ello.

Finalmente, cuando uno había tenido el valor de enfrentar la realidad, Kiyoshi se odió por no haber sido él. Por suerte, pudo contener los sentimientos hacia sí mismo y centrarse en la situación que tenía delante.

—Lo sé —respondió, con una sonrisa entristecida—. Te vas a Tokio, ¿verdad?

Riko no contestó. Continuó caminando a su lado, con los ojos ahora fijos en el suelo que pisaba.

Ese día había sido ella quién le llamara para salir y poder hacer todo lo que ya no podrían, y en cierto modo sentía que le había engañado, que le había dado todos los caprichos del mundo en un solo día para después arrebatárselos aquel mismo atardecer, de camino a casa. Por unos segundos pensó en disculparse. En decirle que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a odiarla por no tener en cuenta su opinión, pero también quiso explicarle los motivos y lo mucho que le había costado tomar por fin la decisión de marcharse. Deseaba explicarse sin que nada de lo que le dijera sonase a excusas baratas y superficiales.

—Siempre quisiste ir a la universidad de Tokio —volvió a hablar Kiyoshi, interrumpiendo cualquier intención que tuviese para retomar ella la conversación—. Es un buen sitio para _la primera de la clase._

—Teppei… —empezó ella, al detenerse para mirarle. Pero Kiyoshi volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Está bien —dio dos pasos más y también se detuvo. Inspiró, apretó los labios y para cuando se giró a devolverle la mirada ya tenía plasmada su mejor cara—. No tienes que explicármelo, Riko. Lo entiendo. Las buenas oportunidades como esa no suelen tener más opciones. De haberlo sabido antes hubiera sido el primero en decirte que fueras.

A Riko se le arrugó el mentón y le temblaron los labios, y el rubor producto del llanto que estaba conteniendo se le proyectó en la cara tan deprisa como las lágrimas que se le acumularon en los ojos.

—Lo siento —se deshizo pues en disculpas, con una voz fragmentada y baja—. Lo siento mucho, Teppei.

—Tonta —con una sonrisa calmada y cálida, Kiyoshi se acercó esos dos pasos que les separaban y le posó la mano en la cabeza, con cariño—. No hay nada por lo que disculparse. De haber sido al contrario tú también lo entenderías.

—¡En absoluto! —limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano, levantó la mirada haciendo un puchero que aún pretendía contener la llorera. Riko sabía que si hubiera sido al contrario habría sido más egoísta; aunque al final le hubiera dejado marchar.

Conocía demasiado a Teppei como para saber que quería darle la mejor despedida posible, y que no se estaba permitiendo ser egoísta. Y no sabía si agradecer el gesto o frustrarse por tener un novio tan malditamente considerado.

—¡Venga…! ¿¡En serio!? —Kiyoshi parpadeó varias veces, creyendo completamente aquella afirmación. Algo que hizo reír con suavidad a Riko, y que para él fue más que suficiente—. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—A finales de semana. Aya-san me deja quedarme en su piso durante el período de selección y me ayudará a preparar el papeleo —Riko le miró, algo cohibida. Preguntándose si le había avisado con demasiado poco tiempo o si era mucho pedir que fuera a despedirla al aeropuerto.

_Seguramente_ era mucho pedir. Y quizás una petición de lo más cruel. Estaba esforzándose por no llorar y ralentizar aquel proceso de despedida, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin el permiso de nadie aunque se empecinase en apartarlas a base de ademanes furiosos.

—Espero que llames de vez en cuando —dijo Kiyoshi, y ella levantó entonces la mirada del bolso, de donde pretendía sacar un pañuelo—. Te echaré de menos, Riko.

Las lágrimas sí que cayeron entonces. Y sin poder ni querer aguantar el impulso, terminó lanzándose a sus brazos para llorarle en el pecho. Intentó convencerse de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero la lógica le susurraba que nunca tendría modo de saberlo. Eran dos caminos completamente diferentes que no podía recorrer a la vez y cuya meta, fuera cual fuese al final, solo estaba en ese futuro al que debía acercarse sin arrepentimientos.

Frente a la casa de la chica se besaron por última vez. Kiyoshi conseguía hacerla enfadar una vez más tras una opinión sobre lo roja que tenía la cara y lo hinchados que tendría los ojos al día siguiente; seguido de un comentario sobre comportarse como una mujer adulta si quería ser popular en la universidad. Tardaron diez minutos en dejar de mirarse, y Kiyoshi otros tres en dejar de observar la puerta de la casa por la que había desaparecido. Después, retomaba el paso hacia casa de sus abuelos, cabizbajo.

Los principios del otoño empezaban a revestir Yamagata con lentitud, y el jolgorio que levantaba el enrojecimiento de las hojas mantenía a la ciudad ocupada. Cuando la estación entrase en auge, los atardeceres teñirían la ciudad del color del fuego, y los parques se llenarían de gente que celebraría sus propios festivales caseros como bienvenida. _Cualquier excusa era buena para beber sake,_ decían. Así como lo era el evitar el coche y disfrutar de las vistas de camino a casa.

Por desgracia, Kiyoshi no tenía los ánimos para concienciarse sobre la belleza otoñal de finales de septiembre. Había preferido evitar el autobús y emprendía una lenta marcha de vuelta a Koshomachi sin apenas levantar cabeza. Todo lo que le había dicho a Riko no habían sido mentiras; _lo entendía_. Sabía que tenía la capacidad de entrar en una universidad tan increíble como lo era la Tôdai, y no sería él quien le impidiera tener un futuro tan brillante como lo era ella. Pero aunque le desease la mejor de las suertes y estuviera orgulloso, _dolía_. Porque perdía a alguien a quien había querido durante mucho; alguien que le había cuidado y con quien había compartido demasiadas cosas a lo largo de los años. La primera vez que ella le arrastró de compras, la vez que intentó enseñarla a jugar al baloncesto sin ninguna de sus teorías sobre el papel. La primera cita, la segunda. El primer beso y todos los que le siguieron, sofocando la vergüenza de un par de primerizos que pronto se acostumbraron el uno al otro como si hubieran nacido juntos.

Kiyoshi atajó por el parque de Kajomachi, una instalación deportiva con gimnasio y campo de béisbol que dejaba una parcela olvidada por la parte de atrás como una media cancha de baloncesto y un diminuto paseo provinciano. Cuando era niño, recordaba ir muchas veces allí con Izuki, y si no había culturistas haciendo flexiones era el mejor sitio para estar solo.

No tuvo tiempo de sentir nostalgia cuando perdió toda la entereza que había demostrado minutos atrás, antes de despedirse de Riko. Se inclinó hacia delante en el único banco que restaba de la parcela, y que parecía haber sido la pareja de otro que ya no estaba al estar muy desplazado hacia la izquierda con respecto al camino. Toqueteándose las sienes con dedos temblorosos, los hombros le vibraron al llorar. Y cuando el llanto por fin salió, fue consciente del tremendo nudo que había estado aguantando desde que Riko le había comunicado sus planes.

Aún así, su sollozo fue discreto. Interrumpido a veces por el gimoteo de su respiración al inhalar y del ruido de la nariz al sorber. Durante un minuto. Durante dos. Cinco. Mientras el sol seguía poniéndose y dando las últimas pinceladas de naranja a aquella parte del parque.

—Oye.

Entre aquel mar de lágrimas y mocos, le pareció escuchar algo más que el silencio que le rodeaba. Sorbió por la nariz y levantó despacio la mirada. Vio unas deportivas negras y pequeñas y unas piernas desnudas y delgadas.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

Era un chiquillo. Kiyoshi calculó que de unos diez años, tal vez. Llevaba una camisa naranja de color vivo con las siglas NBA a un lado del pecho y un pantaloncillo corto que parecía quedarle un poco grande. Observaba a Kiyoshi con unos ojos ligeramente rasgados y azul oscuro, mientras sostenía una pelota de baloncesto bajo el brazo. Verle a contraluz le hacía parecer más moreno de lo que de por sí ya parecía ser y fue difícil ignorar que algunas hojas secas se le habían enmarañado en el pelo corto y desordenado.

La pregunta que le hacía fue tan inocente que le dejó descolocado unos segundos.

—No, no —esbozó una sonrisa ante la ocurrencia, mientras se secaba apresuradamente los ojos con las manos—. Estoy bien —miró a su alrededor, viendo la vieja fuente que recordaba de su niñez junto a unos matorrales sin podar, y que casi la ocultaban.

Se levantó, con firmes intenciones de lavarse la cara y dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a un niño. Por desgracia, siguió haciéndolo cuando al agacharse y meter la cabeza bajo el grifo, de este no salió más que ruido.

—La fuente no funciona —informó el niño, y levantó la botella metálica, sellada y azul que llevaba colgando del hombro por un asa de plástico muy larga—. Pero tengo agua, ¿quieres?

Kiyoshi se resignó.

—Sí. Gracias.

Volvió junto a él, y tras juntar las manos en un cuenco, dejó que el chiquillo vertiese parte del agua. Kiyoshi se enjuagó la cara y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás, lavándose después las manos con el agua que le ofreció el menor después sin darle opción a negarse.

Algo más fresco, respiró hondo y suspiró.

—¿Mejor? —escuchó la voz del niño, que enroscaba la tapa de la botella.

—Mejor —confirmó Kiyoshi. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un gesto melancólico a pesar de que se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa afable y simpática—. No esperaba que hoy me consolase un niño.

—Yo tampoco esperaba ver a un viejo llorando en el parque. Mi padre dice que los chicos no lloran.

_"__Un… ¿viejo?"_

Aquello le hizo gracia, y pudo reír con suavidad, levantando la mano para sacudirle al chiquillo las hojas del pelo.

—Hay veces en las que lo necesitamos. No siempre podemos permanecer tan fuertes como se espera.

—A las chicas no les gustan los llorones —soltó el crío, y el comentario no pudo ser menos apropiado. Sin embargo, ayudaba el hecho de pensar que no lo decía con ningún tipo de malicia, y que sólo era un niño que pretendía animarle a su peculiar e infantilmente sincera manera.

—A algunas puede que sí —lo miró, e hizo una mueca que parecía preceder a un regaño pasivo—. Y sólo tengo dieciocho.

—¡Buf, que carcamal! —no se supo si fue ironía, pero el chiquillo sonrió con burla y lanzó la botella sellada al banco. Después se agachó y recuperó la pelota—. ¿Sabes jugar, viejo?

—¿No deberías estar ya en casa?

—Si tienes miedo, me voy.

El descaro del crío era provocador. O, por lo menos, a Kiyoshi consiguió hacerlo levantar del banco y caminar hasta situarse bajo el aro. Era el desparpajo de alguien que se sentía muy seguro de lo que hacía, y considerando lo pequeño que era, resultó tan gracioso como admirable.

El chiquillo aceptó el reto, y lamiéndose los labios con entusiasmo, no tardó en lanzarse a jugar. Era veloz y ágil, y por lo que Kiyoshi pudo ver, con un juego de pies bastante aceptable. Tenía un talento especial, y se notaba en cada finta o lanzamiento que intentaba colarle, y que cambiaba drásticamente al verse acorralado. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un niño. Y prodigioso o no, tenía sus limitaciones. Kiyoshi consiguió parar varios de los tiros que pretendía lanzar desde un lado de la canasta, y una de las veces, cuando conseguía robársela tras haberse quedado corto en una zancada, se hacía con un punto al hacer un mate con una mano. Lejos de amedrentarse, el muchacho quiso volver a intentarlo.

Kiyoshi se desentendió de todo por un momento. La atención que le prestaba a la pelota resultaba terapéutica, relajante y divertida, tanto cuando defendía como cuando atacaba. Las habilidades de su joven oponente también le distraían, consiguiendo sumergirle en aquel juego como si hubiera vuelto a la primaria. Pasando por alto los juegos más esporádicos, hubo algunos que se alargaron lo indecible, entre provocaciones silenciosas e intentos de amagos que terminaban, o bien en fracaso, o bien deseando coger al crío en el aire para que no resultase tan escurridizo.

Para cuando terminaron el octavo juego, el único foco de la cancha ya se había encendido, y a lo lejos sonaba la campana que señalaba las ocho.

—¡Eres como un muro! —exclamó el chiquillo entonces, jadeando y tirado como una estrella de mar en el suelo.

Kiyoshi rió, haciendo girar la pelota sobre el dedo índice.

—Tú también me has hecho sudar —flexionó las rodillas y se asomó por encima de su cabeza—. Eres bueno.

—Es porque me gusta el baloncesto. Siento que no puedo parar de jugar —su sonrisa fue limpia, sincera y deslumbrante. Carente de preocupaciones del día a día como las rutinas, las relaciones o responsabilidades que implicaban sacrificios—. A ti también te gusta. Eso se nota.

Kiyoshi posó la pelota a un lado del niño y sonrió. Tenía la cara perlada de sudor.

—Es verdad. Y con un buen equipo, resulta el doble de divertido.

—Es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Divertirse —no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el crío. Pero apenas estaba asintiendo, lo escuchó soltar un grito y cogerle la muñeca. Miraba con los ojos desorbitados su reloj de pulsera—. ¿¡Ya es esta hora!? ¡Me van a matar!

Se levantó con prisa, cogió la pelota y corrió hacia el banco, donde se colgó de nuevo la botella metálica al hombro. Después se giró hacia Kiyoshi.

—¡Volvamos a jugar otro día! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer los mates con una mano!

—¡Claro! —Teppei levantó una mano, despidiéndose. Lo vio desaparecer por el camino y se levantó, soltando un suspiro cándido y relajado.

De todos los finales posibles para aquel día, aquel era el que menos esperaba. No sabía de dónde había salido, pero el chiquillo había conseguido despejarle la mente y los sentidos, consiguiendo que el mal trago que le tocaría pasar los primeros días de ausencia de Riko fuera menos deprimente. También le hizo pensar: si volviera a ser un niño… ¿tomaría las mismas decisiones?

—¡Viejo! —escuchó su voz y se sobresaltó entre sus propias cavilaciones. Miró hacia el camino y lo vio asomado—. ¡Tu nombre!

—¿Mi nombre?

—¡Sí, el tuyo! Quiero saberlo, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Oh —puso un brazo en jarra—. Soy Kiyoshi Teppei. El "Ki" de "árbol". Y el "Kichi" de "gran fortuna." Kiyoshi. Teppei se escribe…

—Los kanjis me dan igual… —interrumpió, antes de señalarse con el pulgar—. Soy Aomine Daiki. ¡Recuérdalo bien! ¡La próxima vez ganaré!

Y como mismo había vuelto, se fue. Kiyoshi sólo pudo echarse a reír.


	2. - Ahora

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_II.- Ahora._

* * *

Cuando su abuelo le preguntaba sus intenciones con respecto a ir a la universidad, Kiyoshi nunca sabía que responderle. No se consideraba alguien lo suficientemente listo como para sacar una carrera, y tenía la bastante consideración para no permitir que sus abuelos acarreasen con todos los grandes gastos que suponía la universidad. Aún así, sabía que no podía quedarse atascado en mitad del círculo, y que en algún momento tendría que escoger un camino para salir de él.

En esos momentos, recordaba al orientador del instituto; un hombre cuarentón y de barba entrecana que podía sonreírte dulcemente mientras te arreaba con una revista enrollada en la nuca, recordándote que el futuro no venía sólo y que se debía trabajar e invertir en él lo antes posible. Aún así, Kiyoshi nunca pudo terminar de rellenar los cuestionarios a cerca de lo que quería. Desde que era un crío creyó poder consolidar su vida en torno al baloncesto; ir a una gran liga, ser fichado en un buen equipo, representar al país con una orgullosa sonrisa…

Cuando todos aquellos planes se volvían imposibles a causa de una lesión en la rodilla, le quedaba la esperanza de dedicarse a algo humildemente, tener una familia con la mujer que amaba y enseñar a sus hijos como sería hacer _un mate con una mano._

—Todo era más fácil cuando quería ser un súper héroe —Teppei suspiró con nostalgia, mareando el batido que se estaba tomando.

Estaba en la hamburguesería apostada frente al hospital de Kinomi, a un par de manzanas de casa de sus abuelos. Era una zona rodeada de templos budistas y edificios de aspecto oficial que albergaban ayuntamientos y juzgados. Aquella misma mañana había ido a hacerse la revisión mensual y a recibir las broncas de su médico, que siempre terminaba rezongando y mandando saludos a sus abuelos.

Frente a él estaba Izuki Shun, su amigo de la infancia, mirándole con la ceja enarcada.

—Bueno, aún estás a tiempo —se burló.

—Sería un poco raro que un hombre adulto fuera corriendo por el barrio con los calzoncillos sobre la ropa.

—No sería tan raro. Pero no te llamarían _héroe_, te llamarían _pervertido_ —al ver como Kiyoshi dejaba caer la cabeza, desanimado, Izuki apartó el batido a un lado y apoyó los brazos en la mesa—. Si quieres hablar de lo de Aida…

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —negó con la cabeza—. Eso ya está hablado, no hay nada más que hacer. Entiendo perfectamente sus razones, no pasa nada —levantó la cabeza, e Izuki reconoció esa expresión de perro gigantesco que ponía cada vez que estaba indeciso—. No estoy seguro de querer ir a la universidad.

—¿Incluso a ti te preocupan esas cosas? —Izuki se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, cogiendo el batido para sorber por la pajita—. Relájate, aún tienes tiempo para pensar en eso. Nos acabamos de graduar, ahora lo que necesitamos son vacaciones.

—¿Tú que harás?

—Yo soy listo, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Aquello estuvo muy lejos de animar a Kiyoshi. Además de no sentirse capaz de seguir el ritmo de eficiencia que la universidad requería o de acarrear con los gastos de la misma, aceptar entrar en una implicaría también dejar mucho más tiempo solos a sus abuelos. Y si bien era cierto que ellos serían los primeros en animarle, ayudar en casa seguía siendo prioritario. Y mucho más con el paso de los años.

—¿Por qué no buscas un trabajo a media jornada? —sugirió Izuki tras un silencio, lo que hizo que Teppei levantase la frente de la mesa—. Hay muchos estudiantes que lo hacen durante el instituto para tener unos ahorros adicionales. Ahora que te has graduado puedes dedicar un par de meses o un año a prepararte antes de optar a una universidad. La de Yamagata no está ni a diez minutos de tu casa.

—Oh —Kiyoshi pestañeó—. No suena mal.

Sacrificar un año podía no estar muy bien visto, y dudaba que un trabajo a media jornada le durase tanto. Pero si podía conseguir trabajar todo aquel año entonces tendría, por lo menos, para pagarse los costes de entrada. Era mejor que seguir dudando y no hacer nada.

—Pues ya sabes. _Encara de cara_ los problemas. ¡Oh, ese es bueno!

Kiyoshi dejó escapar una risilla. Poco después se despedía de Izuki en la puerta de la hamburguesería. Era poco más de medio día, y ahora que parecía haber encontrado una solución más o menos razonable a sus dudas los principios del otoño no le parecieron tan fríos. Ahora sólo le quedaba esa añoranza persistente al no poder compartir sus decisiones con Riko, en la cual habría buscado una segunda opinión sin dudarlo. Conociéndola, le hubiera soltado el rapapolvo de su vida antes de insistir en ayudarle a estudiar para pasar cuanto antes el primer examen de acceso.

En parte, había mentido a Izuki. Hacía cuatro días que Riko se había despedido de él y su ausencia se notaba en el detalle más nimio; le acompañaba al hospital, comían juntos, hacían planes para aquella misma noche o insistía en prepararle alguna comida rica en calcio para fortalecer los huesos, y de la cual nunca podía escaquearse. Pero sobre todo, lo notaba al caminar por la calle y no tener una mano suave y tibia a la que agarrarse.

Kiyoshi no se consideraba un sentimental, y muchas veces, como ya le había dicho Riko, carecía de romanticismo. Sin embargo quienes le conocían sabían que lo era, y que se aferraba con el alma a las cosas que le gustaban. Aquello lo demostraba en aquellos momentos, donde no hacía más que sentirse solo. No obstante, la decisión de Riko le seguía pareciendo razonable, y el hecho de estar orgulloso de ella no había sido en absoluto una mentira.

Con esos pensamientos, echaba a andar calle abajo. Tenía que dar un pequeño rodeo por los límites de Tokamachi para poder ir al supermercado antes de volver a casa y así, de paso, podría contemplar algunas posibilidades con respecto a dónde trabajar. Aprendía rápido y tenía don de gentes. Y gracias a sus abuelos, se conocía a más de la mitad de los ancianos de la prefectura.

Pasó la clínica, el colegio y frente a la oficina de correos recibió un placaje en la espalda que le dejó resollando contra la fachada del edificio.

—¡Teppei!

Cuando pudo mirar hacia atrás, le reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡Oh…! Daichi-…¿chan?

—¡Es Daiki! ¡Aomine Daiki! —el niño se ofendió, y frunció su diminuto ceño al señalarlo—. ¡Y quita el "-chan"!

—Perdón, perdón —Kiyoshi le dedicó una sonrisa simpática y se enderezó. Al contrario que la última vez que le había visto, el chiquillo llevaba puesto un uniforme de pantalón corto azul con bordes de dobles rayas blancas y una camisa blanca muy básica. Colgando de los hombros, una mochila _randoseru_ color negro, y de la que sobresalía la manga de una chaqueta y el forro de una flauta.

A Kiyoshi le causó cierta ternura nostálgica.

—No te he vuelto a ver por el parque —intervino Daiki, con una sonrisa que quiso ser maliciosa—. ¿Has estado llorando en tu casa?

—Por supuesto que no —le dio un golpecillo con los nudillos en la frente y puso un brazo en jarra—. Pensé que las clases habían terminado ya.

—Vine a recoger el _anario._

—… El anuario.

—Y mis cosas —señaló con los pulgares a la mochila—. Tengo un montóoon de deberes para las vacaciones. Deberías ayudarme a hacerlos.

—Oh —Teppei rió—, ¿debería?

—Sí. Así tendremos más tiempo para jugar —levantó los brazos y simuló lanzar a canasta—. ¡Prometiste enseñarme!

—Es cierto, es cierto. Pero primero los deberes —le revolvió amistosamente el pelo, a lo que el niño respondió encogiéndose como un gato y haciendo un puchero.

—No hables como mi madre… ¡Juguemos primero!

—Cuando los termines —insistió—. Que las vacaciones pasan más rápido de lo que crees.

—¿Tú también estás de vacaciones? —quiso saber el pequeño.

—Me gradué hace dos semanas. Así que… sí. Más o menos.

—Pues si estás libre juega conmigo. Mañana —planeó, captando que ese día no conseguiría mucho más—. ¡Haré los deberes si juegas! Venga…

Y Kiyoshi, teniendo sus ojos fijos puestos en él, tuvo que aceptar con un suspiro. Tenía que reconocer su tenacidad. Podría hacer tiempo entre lo poco que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Y en cierto modo, le debía algo por lo de la última vez; aunque hubiera sido un consuelo infantil y completamente desinteresado.

—Me fío de ti, ¿eh?

—¡Genial! —levantó el puño, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se lo ofreció—. ¡Te espero entonces!

Kiyoshi se lo chocó con el suyo propio.

—Allí estaré.

Como había pasado la última vez que le había visto, Daiki había salido corriendo por donde había venido tras un _"¡Mi casa está por allí!"_, viéndole perderse por la calle por donde estaba el colegio. De nuevo, aquel entusiasmo infantil le dejaba con una sonrisa en los labios y una suave y positiva resignación.

Le hubiera gustado tener hijos con Riko. Y tan pronto como lo pensó, sacudió la cabeza y se rió de sí mismo. Era obvio que algo como el formar una familia no estaba aún entre sus planes, aunque estuviera convencido de que al cumplir la mayoría de edad quisiera tenerla. Kiyoshi se manejaba bien entre niños; tenía una curiosa simpatía natural y mucha paciencia. Quizás no fuera un líder nato, o que como padre fuera un desastre al permitir todos los caprichos a su prole, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que daría toda su vida por ellos. Que no habría nada que no pudiera solucionar, hacer o decir para procurar su felicidad.

El pequeño Daiki era una prueba de ello. Era un chiquillo encantador y con talento, y aportar un poco a ese don suyo le hacía sentir bien. Después de todo, compartir pasiones en común no era cuestión de edades. Mientras hacía la compra, se acordó de añadir un par de cosas al cesto para el día siguiente.

[…]

Pasaban de las tres cuando pisó la parte de atrás del parque. Un pequeño grupo de hombres fornidos y bajitos trotaban de forma casi sincronizada por los alrededores del complejo, metiéndose por el camino hacia el interior para salir por el otro lado, guiados por un cántico simple y motivador. Kiyoshi les cedió el paso, recibiendo un _gracias_ al unísono, y caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de la bifurcación del camino, que describía una curva corta hasta la pequeña cancha. El sonido de la pelota ya delató que se le habían adelantado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó, dejando la bolsa con la merienda sobre el banco.

Daiki lanzó la pelota a canasta, detrás de la línea de tres, y miró hacia atrás cuando acertó el tiro.

—Desde el almuerzo —fue a por la pelota—. Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que no te había dicho ninguna hora, así que vine tan temprano como pude. Dame tu teléfono para la próxima vez.

Ante su descaro, Teppei levantó la ceja, divertido, y observó cómo se acercaba y tiraba suavemente del asa de la bolsa, abriéndola para ver que había dentro.

—Son onigiris. Y… —sacó una botella pequeña junto a los envoltorios—. La he comprado al venir. Te la debía.

—No tenías que comprarme una botella de agua. Sólo era… no sé, agua —evidenció.

—Quise hacerlo. Las personas adultas deben predicar con el ejemplo; _si me das, yo te doy._

Daiki arrugó el ceño al hacer una mueca.

—Las _personas adultas_ se comen mucho la cabeza con todo —simplificó—. No soy tonto, sé que hay muchas cosas que son importantes. Pero parece que los viejos quieren volver importante hasta las cosas que no lo son. ¡Por eso son tan aburridos!

_La ideología de un niño. _Lo _importante_ es _aburrido. _Aunque Kiyoshi no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. La edad hacía que las personas aceptasen tantas responsabilidades acopladas a una sola rutina que resultaba desesperante. Sacaban mil opciones de algo que sólo tenía una respuesta posible, y alargaban y enfatizaban los dramas como si realmente mereciera centrarse en ellos. Haber perdido la capacidad para vivir la vida con cierta inocencia era una pena.

—¿Es que tu no piensas en hacer cosas _importantes_ en el futuro, Daiki? —tuvo que preguntar, aunque no esperó una respuesta seria.

—Yo pienso en hacer cosas _ahora_. Y _ahora_ quiero jugar y darte una paliza —dio un trago al agua, la volvió a dejar dentro de la bolsa y cogió del brazo a Teppei para tirar de él—. ¡Venga! Probemos a hacer un _alley-oop._

Teppei rió. Sus dudas sobre la universidad parecían bastante insignificantes si aplicaba eso del _hacer las cosas en el ahora. _

—Eres aún demasiado bajo para hacer un _alley-oop._

—¡Pero quiero saber cómo sincronizarme para cuando crezca!

—¿No falta aún mucho para eso? —Kiyoshi se hizo con la pelota cuando el pequeño se la lanzó. Y dado el cómo le miró, supo que le importaba más bien poco lo que pudiera pasar a largo plazo.

Allí, y _ahora_, quería jugar al baloncesto; y fue un deseo que compartió completa y absolutamente.


	3. - Un cínico sin escrúpulos

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_III.- Un cínico sin escrúpulos._

* * *

El _Bar Beer Bong!_ era conocido por los empleados como el B3, una manera de simplificar aún más un nombre con el que, en su día, no parecían haberse esmerado demasiado. Se trataba de un local en la prefectura de Nanukamachi; acogedor, tranquilo y con terraza cubierta. Su interior seguía una estética de decoración apiñada y de colores cálidos, creando la sensación continua de la elegancia sutil. Su mobiliario se dispersaba por la sala principal en forma de mesas cuadradas y sillas mullidas o taburetes cilíndricos, mientras que en la barra se disponía de banquetas largas con respaldo de madera caoba y recubrimientos superiores de piel verde.

El catálogo de bebidas estaba siempre expuesto en la parte posterior de la barra, puesto que carecía de estanterías traseras y lugares de almacenaje a la vista. La idea era ofrecer al cliente la posibilidad de interactuar con lo que bebía y darle la oportunidad de probar antes de elegir pagar por la copa completa. Algo por lo que, en parte, se ganaba su fama.

El B3 solía llenarse de gente con frecuencia, sobre todo en las fechas señaladas como Navidad o la Golden Week, por lo que se establecía que, para tener la posibilidad de pasar la velada en el bar, había primero que reservar una mesa de antemano. La actual encargada era una mujer en sus treinta llamada Natsue, hija del dueño oficial del local, que llevaba las gestiones con puño de hierro y actitud positiva. A Kiyoshi le recordaba un poco a Riko, porque siempre decía lo que pensaba pero nunca con el afán de hacer daño a nadie. Además era una mujer madura y con las ideas claras, por lo que se podía confiar en ella cuando surgían algunos inconvenientes con una clientela demasiado _especial._

—Escúchame bien, novato —le interpeló antes de que el bar abriese aquella noche. Pasaban de las siete y media y, una vez girado el cartel y abierta la puerta, no tardaría en llenarse—. Esta es tu segunda semana, y hasta ahora no he tenido muchas quejas con respecto a tu rendimiento. Quitando el hecho de que eres una maldita viga gigante que a veces no parece tener equilibrio —miró a Kiyoshi a los ojos, con una de las depiladísimas cejas vibrándole—. Pero, machote… ¿¡Cuándo vas a aprender a atarte solito el puto delantal!?

Teppei rió, con una vergüenza que parecía no estar sintiendo en absoluto. El uniforme era tan simple como ponerse una camisa verde olivo de manga larga, un pantalón negro y un delantal atado a la cintura. Aunque el arte de Kiyoshi hiciera que lo que debía ser un lazo simple y elegante se convirtiese en el nudo torcido de un cinturón de kárate.

Natsue resopló, como venía haciéndolo desde principios de semana, y deshizo el nudo para poder hacerlo de forma decente.

—No se enfade con él, Natsue-san. Con esas manos enormes tiene sentido que no se apañe con cosas pequeñas —tuvo compasión Suzume, una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Una muchacha bajita y de busto pronunciado que aún estaba en secundaria y que trabajaba solo media jornada. En aquella semana, Kiyoshi había podido comprobar que era una chica singularmente alegre y que no le costaba nada llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

—_Ser grande_ no justifica que sea un inútil —su compañero, sin embargo, era otro cantar. Hanamiya Makoto era un chico antipático, descarado y más falso que las promesas de un presidente. Pese a que podía mantener las formas con los clientes y, en cierto modo, manipularlos para que acabasen consumiendo cosas que no habían pedido, no tenía la misma sutileza con Kiyoshi, quien al parecer compartía su misma simpatía.

Por supuesto, la enemistad entre ambos no se había asentado durante aquella semana y media de trabajo. Hanamiya y Kiyoshi habían sido compañeros en el instituto, siempre en clases distintas, pero coincidiendo irremediablemente en los entrenamientos del club. La historia oficial del por qué se conocían no daba más datos salvo que competían de _forma sana_ por un puesto en los titulares del equipo. No obstante, sólo Kiyoshi y Hanamiya sabían que no había tanta deportividad como en su día se pretendía, y que gran parte de los males de la lesión de Teppei se debían al propio Makoto y sus múltiples intentos para desbancarlo.

Kiyoshi, pese a todo, intentaba no odiarle. Pero estaba lejos de estar de acuerdo con aquella actitud de _el fin justifica los medios. _Encontrárselo en un lugar como aquel había sido una sorpresa poco agradable, pero rechazar el puesto después de haber sido él quien lo pidiese le parecía algo infantil.

—Ya está —Natsue le dio una palmada en el pecho y puso los brazos en jarra—. Abrimos, chicos. Suzu-chan se encargará del interior y Hana-kun de la terraza. Kiyo-kun, hoy recibirás y asignarás mesas. ¡En equipo, chavales!

—¡Sí!

Los clientes más regulares eran siempre los primeros en llegar, seguidos de los que hubieran reservado mesa, y que no tenían la necesidad de darse tanta prisa. Kiyoshi se había hecho con la simpatía de unos pocos, en su mayoría señoras u hombres que, según le contaron entre pedido y pedido, jugaban al baloncesto de jóvenes. Lo que a veces derivaba en conversaciones de las que Natsue debía salvarle. Aquella noche no fue diferente; recibía, guiaba, y si no tenía que repetir aquel proceso, apuntaba el primer pedido de la mesa. Suzume se encargaba de cubrirle a medida que la noche avanzaba, mientras que Hanamiya destilaba ese encanto venenoso que muchas veces mutaba a empujones disimulados al pasar por su lado.

Como trabajo temporal no estaba mal. Quedaba a menos de diez minutos de casa de sus abuelos si caminaba a buen ritmo, aunque a estos no les hiciera especial gracia sus horarios. Aún así, parecían entender la necesidad de independencia de su nieto, y se encargaban simplemente de repetirle que tuviera cuidado en el camino de vuelta.

Quitando a Hanamiya, Kiyoshi pensaba que había tenido suerte. Aunque Izuki se había mostrado bastante menos optimista al enterarse, y con razón.

—_Ese tío es incapaz de trabajar con_ _alguien_ —le había dicho en su día, mientras tomaban algo en una cafetería regular—. _Sólo sabe mover a los demás como si fueran sus piezas de ajedrez, es un cínico sin escrúpulos. No le quites los ojos de encima, Kiyoshi._

Lejos de ser una exageración, Teppei sabía que Shun hablaba con motivos. Pero si quería hacer de aquel trabajo algo llevadero, intentaría pensar que no todo sería como en la secundaria.

—Este año se celebra el Festival Internacional de Cine Documental de Yamagata —dijo Suzume, cuando la noche se asentaba y podían permitirse sus descansos junto a la barra—. ¡Qué ganas! He leído que esperan la participación de un director tailandés que me encanta, aunque aún no lo han confirmado. ¡Pero espero que sea cierto! Los dos años que he esperado merecerían la pena.

Kiyoshi casi admiraba esa capacidad para hablar sin respirar que tenía Suzume, y que parecía manifestarse cada vez que se emocionaba.

—Yo preferiría unos buenos puestos de takoyaki o algodón de azúcar —dijo, con aire soñador—. Hay muy pocos festivales de ese estilo en Yamagata.

—Irónicamente, los festivales pueblerinos suelen concentrarse en las ciudades más grandes. No todos claro; aunque podrías comprar takoyaki en cualquier sitio —animó Suzume, antes de señalarle con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Acabas de despreciar el Cine Documental…?

—No, que va —se apresuró a decir, levantando las manos como si la chica le apuntase con un arma—. Conozco a alguien que nunca se lo pierde.

—¿Te refieres al capitán y sus incansables historias sobre Sekigahara? —intervino Hanamiya, que pasó frente a ellos para dejar la bandeja vacía a un lado de la barra. Kiyoshi sentía que con cada mirada le dedicaba un insulto, a cada cual peor que el anterior— Hace tiempo que no le veo —torció los labios en una sonrisa cruelmente burlona—. ¿Ha metido la cabeza bajo tierra después de no haber conseguido dar la talla como líder?

—Hyuuga era un buen capitán —interpeló Kiyoshi, con un rictus serio—. El peso de nuestras derrotas recae sobre todo el equipo.

—¿Así es como los perdedores se consuelan? ¿O estás intentando decirme algo? —Hanamiya dio un paso hacia él, levantando el mentón con una superioridad que no entendía de diferencias de altura.

Hubo un silencio tenso, de esos que apagaban cualquier sonido de los alrededores como si acabasen de aislarse por completo del mundo. Hanamiya surtía ese efecto en Kiyoshi; con mil deseos de replicar, de encenderse y de devolverle la misma hostilidad, pero acabando por acallar todo aquello a sabiendas que no valdría la pena, que era lo que Makoto buscaba.

Teppei no era tan optimista como para creer que su relación cambiaría. Hanamiya cargaba con las culpas de su lesión como un niño que se siente poderoso quemando hormigas, y dudaba mucho que en algún momento se arrepintiese de ello, aunque fuera mínimamente. Parecía mirar a Kiyoshi como un títere al que había roto, y al cual sólo él se le permitiera burlarse por ello.

—¿Vuestro equipo no pudo llegar al _interhigh_? —rompió el silencio Suzume, ajena a los delirios de grandeza de uno y a la contención ilícita de otro.

—Nuestro equipo no _quiso_ llegar al _interhigh_ —corrigió Hanamiya—. Si hubieran sabido jugar mejor sus cartas podrían haber evitado el ridículo.

—Eso no es justo —protestó Teppei, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Y la derrota lo fue? —Hanamiya ladeó la cabeza, con esa expresión de interpretación siniestra que acaparó la mirada de Kiyoshi durante unos segundos interminables.

Era inútil discutir con alguien que había perpetrado todo el mal del equipo. Desde que Hyuuga había ocupado el puesto como capitán en su segundo año, el club se había esforzado por mantener una política de colaboración y unidad donde nunca se presionase a nadie a hacer más de lo que pudiera. Tenían a su estrella, pero no por ello se ponían en duda las habilidades del resto del equipo; lo que a su vez generaba confianza y el derecho implícito de formar parte de todo aquello. Makoto Hanamiya había fragmentado todo por lo que hubieron trabajado aquel año, transformándolo en una independencia ilusoria que manejaba a placer, y que poco a poco fue dividiendo a gran parte del equipo. Durante los entrenamientos, los titulares eran proclives a los accidentes, y en los partidos de práctica parecía haber una especial fijación porque los tuviera Kiyoshi, uno de los pilares fundamentales del equipo que aún mantenía su antigua política.

No obstante, y pese a las quejas de Hyuuga y sus intentos por echarle del equipo, el consejero alegaba no haber visto ningún acto antideportivo por parte de Hanamiya, quien había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para mantenerse al margen y hacer que sus evidentes seguidores perpetrasen sus planes por él. Cuando a finales de año Kiyoshi se lesionaba, Hanamiya ocupaba su puesto como titular para los primeros partidos del _interhigh_, lo que había hecho al equipo descoordinarse y no poder dejar ver un potencial por el que se habían esforzado desde primero.

Dolía recordarlo. Dolía recordar como Hyuuga iba a verle al hospital, con una expresión llena de rabia contenida y absoluta frustración mal disimulada. Como se disculpaba y como debía fingir no darse cuenta de que se le quebraba la voz a cada palabra. Hanamiya no sabía nada de eso. No sabía lo que era jugar con honradez o tratar como iguales a los demás.

—Eh, ¿qué estáis haciendo? ¡No os durmáis! —Natsue les interpeló al salir de detrás de la barra, secándose las manos—. Voy al almacén —dio un golpe de mentón hacia la puerta—. Moved el culo.

De forma automática, los tres miraron hacia la entrada, donde había una mujer con cara de estar muy perdida y un chico moreno enfundado en una bufanda a cuadros. Era Izuki.

Hanamiya soltó un bufido.

—Dios los cría y ellos se juntan —farfulló, rodeando las mesas hasta pasar cerca de la puerta. Izuki le miró de una manera muy poco amable al escucharlo añadir:— Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Me pregunto por dónde se romperá el títere esta vez…

Con diabólico encanto, dejó atrás la entrada junto a la mujer, a la que le buscó sitio en la terraza. Kiyoshi se acercaba poco después, observando la espalda de Hanamiya antes de centrarse en Izuki, que tenía las cejas fruncidas y una mueca desagradable.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería ver si todo estaba en orden —Izuki le miró—. ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes —Teppei sonrió, no queriendo darle más importancia a las acusaciones de Hanamiya—. Sé de qué es capaz, así que no volverá a pillarme desprevenido.

—Siempre puedes buscar otro trabajo…

—En serio, no te preocupes —repitió, invitándole a entrar—. Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿no? ¡No voy a poder servirte alcohol!

—No soy un abuelo saliendo de la oficina, no necesito alcohol.

—¿Refresco?

—Refresco —aceptó, ocupando un lado de la barra. Teppei la rodeó para coger una lata de las neveras de la parte baja, junto al fregadero y la mesa donde troceaban la fruta para los cócteles. Izuki le observó hasta que le puso delante el vaso con hielo y limón—. Si te pasase algo con él me lo contarías, ¿verdad? —añadió.

Kiyoshi lo miró, dejando la lata de refresco lentamente junto al vaso. Su visión periférica captó la silueta de Hanamiya, que parecía tomar nota de lo que la mujer recién llegada le pedía. En un momento dado, le devolvió la mirada y torció las comisuras con desprecio. Algo que Kiyoshi decidió ignorar.

—Claro.

Izuki no le creyó. Porque era consciente, seguramente tanto como lo era Hyuuga, que Teppei era un experto en el sufrimiento silencioso. Que aunque fuera un idiota sin remedio y dijera las cosas con una teatralidad poco ensayada y empalagosamente romántica, era una persona que cuidaba de los suyos a cualquier precio; la lesión en la rodilla lo demostraba. Si Hanamiya volvía a arremeter contra él, Shun estaba muy seguro que nadie se enteraría de ello. Que Kiyoshi intentaría solucionarlo sólo y a su manera con tal de no meter a nadie más en medio.

Por un momento deseó que Hyuuga estuviese allí. Tendría la facilidad para darle una patada en el culo y obligarle a decir todo lo que fuera que le preocupara, para posteriormente buscar una solución. También pensaba, observando el refresco que ya tenía delante, que resultaba irónico que dos personas cuyas diferencias protagonizaran rencillas en los dos últimos años, hubieran acabado trabajando juntas.

Por suerte o por desgracia, si Hanamiya tenía pensada alguna humillación más para Teppei, no la llevaría a cabo esa noche. Izuki, apurando el refresco todo lo lentamente que pudo, finalmente se marchaba pasadas las doce. Y casi a las cuatro, el B3 cerraba sus puertas. Aunque no era obligatorio, los tres ayudaban a Natsue a recoger las mesas y adecentar el local para el día siguiente, donde procederían a otro repaso antes de abrir de nuevo.

Para cuando pisaron la calle, el cielo se aclaraba desde algún punto poco concreto de detrás de las montañas de Yamagata. Lejos del sofocante ambiente del local, las calles respiraban en un silencio casi místico, y la brisa otoñal que remarcaba el cambio de temperaturas hizo que Suzume se abrochase la chaqueta. Como venía siendo habitual –desde el primer día que la propia Natsue les gritaba un _"¡Sed hombres y acompañad a la chica!"_ –, Kiyoshi se desviaba de su trayecto de vuelta a casa para aportar su granito de caballerosidad y dejarla a buen recaudo en su propio rellano. Muy al contrario de Hanamiya, al que perdían el rastro a dos calles del Bar, Teppei hacía todo el camino, entre conversaciones y buen ritmo, hasta pisar Kinomicho, cerca del colegio de primaria donde se había encontrado una vez con Daiki.

—Gracias por acompañarme —le decía siempre Suzume al llegar—. Aunque ya te he dicho muchas veces que no hace falta, tengo un Spray anti-violadores en el bolso.

—Recuérdame que no me meta nunca contigo —rió Kiyoshi, levantando la mano al despedirse—. Hasta mañana.

—¡Ten cuidado! —aunque Teppei no fuera consciente, Suzume no despegaba la mirada de su espalda hasta que doblaba la esquina y se perdía subiendo la calle.

Si tenía que ser franco, las horas se notaban. Aún no había conseguido adaptarse al tipo de horario que le exigía privarse de horas de sueño nocturno, lo que le hacía levantarse demasiado tarde al día siguiente y no cumplir con algunas de sus funciones en casa de sus abuelos. Otras veces se limitaba a dormir menos y ayudar más, para así evitar sentirse del todo culpable, con lo que solo cultivaba unas ojeras notables y la agilidad mental de un zombi hambriento. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna queja al respecto. Tenía una buena jefa, y aunque exigiera ciertos sacrificios, era un trabajo con el que podría ahorrarles mucho a sus abuelos en el futuro, cuando por fin se decantase por empezar la universidad.

Por otro lado, estaba _él._ Hanamiya. Había pocas cosas que a Kiyoshi le molestasen tanto, y se había venido a topar con el chico que había amenazado en su día a todo su equipo. A sus amigos; con los que había compartido tanto las penas de las derrotas, el esfuerzo de la dedicación y las esperanzas en sus posibilidades. Aún hoy, recordaba de primera mano el sentimiento de frustración que Hanamiya le provocaba cada vez que salía al campo y manipulaba el ritmo del juego como quien comanda posiciones en una mesa de guerra; como en los partidos de práctica no dudaba en asaltar y crear la sensación de falsas faltas involuntarias a sus propios compañeros; o como en ese fatídico día le hacía finalmente polvo la rodilla.

Recordaba aquel lacerante dolor aún tumbado en su cama, donde se había dejado caer nada más llegar a casa. De forma inconsciente, se masajeó la pierna por encima de la rodilla, como si quisiera distraerse y no dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos. Estaba decidido a ser todo lo neutralmente profesional que supiera ser.

Soltando un suspiro y pasándose la mano por la cabeza, rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta el teléfono móvil. En la parte superior izquierda, parpadeaba el sobre de un mensaje.

_De: Daiki-chan._

_Asunto: ¡VIEJO!_

_¡V#mos a co#er cangrejos!_

_Y l#ego te do# una pal#za en la can##a._

_Pfft._

El enano tenía demasiada iniciativa. Aunque, por lo visto, no para aprenderse correctamente los kanjis.


	4. - Hermano mayor

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_IV.- Hermano mayor._

* * *

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —tuvo que preguntar Kiyoshi al cabo de un rato, cuando empezaba a no sentirse las piernas.

—A veces —respondió Daiki, con el pantalón corto remangado hasta arriba y sintiendo como los pies se le hundían en el fango a cada paso—. Solía venir con mi padre antes, pero hace tiempo que está demasiado ocupado con sus cosas. Aún así, sigue siendo divertido coger… ¡Tienes una detrás!

—¿¡Dónde!?

—¡Justo ahí! —el chiquillo sorteó la densidad del agua al sacar las piernas y correr como una garza coja que pretende emprender un vuelo nefasto. En su cometido, le empapó una de las piernas del pantalón a Kiyoshi, que había elegido un ángulo muy extravagante para girarse a mirar.

Estaban en Numanobemachi, un parque apostado en las faldas de las montañas que delimitaban la prefectura, y cuyo aspecto no podía resultar más siniestro. Con una expansión demasiado amplia para los pocos columpios de madera viejos que crujían y los árboles delgados y poco frondosos que rodeaban el espacio, a Kiyoshi le pareció el escenario perfecto para que pasase algo terriblemente malo. Por suerte para él, Aomine, que no compartía ni de lejos sus miedos, le guió por un sendero interior que les sacaba de la deprimente y solitaria visión del parque y les lanzaba de lleno a un lago estancado, desde donde se podía ver el edificio más alto del hospital de la zona.

Al fondo, las montañas se abrían paso mediante senderos y arboleda, acompañado por el lejano ruido de los coches que atravesaban la autopista. Era un lugar apartado. Uno de esos donde los accidentes ocurrían y nadie se daba cuenta de ello hasta que _cierto excursionista encontraba algo._

Kiyoshi lo pensó. No sólo por los tres kilómetros de camino que se debía andar para llegar hasta allí desde el barrio donde vivía, si no por el hecho de que un niño tan pequeño pudiera estar por allí sólo. Obviamente, Daiki había demostrado ser bastante resolutivo a la hora de hacer todo lo que pretendiera, pero Kiyoshi no podía evitar preocuparse por esa imprudencia infantil que le hacía tan soberanamente impulsivo.

—¡Que no escape, Kiyoshi! —le apremió Daiki, metiendo los brazos en el agua helada hasta por encima del codo.

Y Kiyoshi, tras recuperar el equilibrio y hundirse de nuevo en el barro reblandecido del fondo, hizo lo posible por coger a aquella rana escurridiza que desinteresadamente se ofrecía como sustituto de los cangrejos de río.

Tenían un cubo con siete, y hacía hora y media que se habían propuesto cazar a la más grande, que obviamente no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

Obviamente, no parecía el mejor plan para un adulto en su día libre, pero Teppei no estaba demasiado arrepentido de estar allí. El frío le mataba las articulaciones de las rodillas, aunque al cabo de un rato estaban tan heladas que ya no las sentía. Había acabado con el pantalón empapado frente a los rifirrafes con las ranas y los gestos efusivos del niño, que parecía importarle poco el cómo volvería a casa tras aquello; algo que automáticamente pasaba por alto en cuanto él mismo se convertía en otro chiquillo entusiasmado más.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas? —preguntaba Kiyoshi al cabo de un rato, sentado junto al cubo en la orilla. Se había quitado la camisa y pretendía, con optimismo, resecarse al sol de media mañana como un lagarto en plena muda.

—Soltarlas —Daiki seguía dentro del agua, apartando restos de hojas secas que flotaban en la superficie, entorpeciéndole la visión de su futura caza.

—¿Por qué soltarlas?

—No puedo llevar ranas a casa, a mi madre le dan repelús. Si fueran cangrejos podríamos cenárnoslos, pero…

Kiyoshi esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

—¿No eres de esos niños que llevan animalitos abandonados a casa?

—Sé que no voy a poder quedármelos, así que no. Aunque Satsuki sí lo ha hecho más de una vez, y siempre termina llorando cuando los tiene que devolver a dónde estaban. Al final siempre tengo que acompañarla.

—¿Satsuki?

—Una niña que vive al lado.

—¿Tu novia? —inquirió con malicia sana.

—¡N-no! —Daiki se puso derecho y se apresuró a responder, con una mueca reprochadora en la cara—. Sólo es una niña. ¡Una amiga de la infancia!

—Los romances empiezan con _amigos de la infancia_ —explicó, extendiendo más aquel manejo de información fortuito. Levantó una mano y gesticuló al añadir:— La chica con la que salía y yo éramos amigos de la infancia. Más o menos.

—Y ya ves como acabó —acató Aomine, con un suspiro. Y si hubiera prestado la suficiente atención hubiera podido escuchar como la flecha le acertaba a Teppei justo en el corazoncito.

—Eh… No tiene nada que ver con que fuéramos… ¡Buf, que insensible! —se atrevió a recriminar infantilmente.

—¡Has empezado tú!

—Ah, voy a llorar…

—¿¡Otra vez!? No pienso volver a conso-…

Se escuchó un _"plash"_ que nada tenía que ver con la continuación de aquella frase. Después un burbujeo que hizo que Kiyoshi dejase a un lado el teatrillo para mirar hacia el lago, donde del niño sólo quedaban las hondas en el agua y el burbujeo que ascendía desde el fondo junto con la tierra suelta.

—¡Daiki! —se puso en pie, caminando todo lo rápido que pudo hasta el punto donde parecía estar hundido. Sin embargo, lo único que recogió de lleno fue la ola que este levantó al emerger, levantando los brazos.

—¡La tengo! —gritó nada más recuperar el aire. Y en las manos, cubierta de barro pastoso, estaba la rana.

Lo siguiente que aconteció fue una guerra de agua y resistencia, donde Kiyoshi parecía querer vengarse y Aomine pretendía encestar al mareado anfibio en el cubo antes de que este le placase.

Quince minutos después, con los ánimos menguados y el estómago vacío, la ropa ondeaba sobre la rama de un árbol a la espera de que se secase mientras ellos comían lo que buenamente habían podido traer para la ocasión. Por suerte, entre el pack de mini taiyakis y los sándwiches de atún, Kiyoshi traía un termo con té caliente.

Bien mirado, el lugar no estaba nada mal para un picnic. Era uno de esos lugares apartados donde una fiestecilla entre amigos no molestaría a nadie, y cuyo estampado otoñal te hacía pensar que estabas en otra parte. A Teppei le relajaban los lugares así, y le hacía pensar que no había errado en aceptar aquella salida en su día libre.

—¿Cuándo supiste que querías jugar al baloncesto? —la pregunta de Daiki fue inesperada, aunque ello no le impidió seguir dando buena cuenta de los sándwich de atún.

—Mm… —Kiyoshi, con medio taiyaki en la boca, miró a algún punto interno de su cerebro, buscando la respuesta— En el colegio donde estudiaba nunca hubieron muchos clubes donde elegir, así que oficialmente fue cuando empecé el instituto. Era alto y me gustaba jugar, así que me adapté rápido al equipo.

—¿Tu equipo era bueno? —volvió a preguntar.

Kiyoshi se permitió un momento de nostálgico silencio antes de responder, con una sonrisa endulzada.

—Le poníamos ganas. Y sí, éramos buenos. Llegamos dos veces a las finales del Nacional; pocos equipos podían presumir de eso.

La secundaria había sido como una época dorada. El equipo estaba formado por chicos que se preocupaban por otros chicos, por compañeros y amigos que nunca culpaban a nadie y que compartían la alegría de la victoria y las penas del fracaso; gente que se negaba a estancarse. Teppei había sido parte de un mundo que le fascinó, tomando un rol de pilar que quiso mantener en auge todo el tiempo que se le permitiese.

Por supuesto, no fue así.

—En la secundaria superior tuvimos que crear el equipo desde cero —contó, lamiéndose los dedos y desenroscando después la tapa del termo para servirse un poco de té—. El instituto era relativamente joven y aún tenían muchos cabos sueltos con respecto a actividades de interés. Apenas habían hecho acto de presencia en ningún tipo de torneo interescolar, y si lo hacían no destacaban mucho —sorbió—. Así que propuse un club de baloncesto.

—¿Fuiste el _fundidor _del equipo? ¡Mola!

—¿No quieres decir "fundador"? —levantó la ceja, divertido—. Si quieres decirlo así… Nunca pretendí tener un papel relevante sólo por fundar el club. Sólo quería jugar y divertirme, y que otros también se divirtieran. En eso consiste, ¿no?

—Yo juego porque me divierte, así que lo entiendo —Daiki asintió varias veces, muy solemne, para luego pedirle con un gesto de la mano la tapa con el té. Kiyoshi la llenó un poco más y se la dio.

—¿Hay club en el colegio donde estás?

—No —respondió con cierto hastío—. Sólo hay un gimnasio interior donde suelen jugar a fútbol, y el patio no es muy grande que digamos. Lo justo para hacer gimnasia.

—¿Y quieres seguir jugando en la secundaria?

—¡Claro! Quiero poder competir contra buenos rivales y seguir mejorando. Es emocionante cuando todos juegan dando todo lo que tienen, hace que todo el esfuerzo merezca la pena al final.

Teppei carcajeó, extrañamente orgulloso de aquellas palabras. La nueva generación tenía una buena actitud, pensó.

—¡Bien dicho! —exclamó, revolviéndole un pelo ya de por si enmarañado y aún húmedo. En su interior, se hizo la promesa de ir a verle jugar cuando por fin se asentase en un equipo, y poder ser testigo de cómo su obvio talento se desarrollaba.

—¿Estará seca la ropa? —Daiki se levantó poco después de vaciar la taza plástica y dejarla junto a la bolsa de la tienda. Se dio un manotazo sobre el hombro, con un bufido, y caminó hacia la rama del árbol que servía de tendedero—. Esto está lleno de mosquitos…

—Pásame la mía —con medio sándwich en la boca, Kiyoshi se sacudió las manos y se levantó, para hacer lo propio con la ropa interior y las piernas. La brisa fría empezaba a recordarle que estaban en mitad del otoño, y que una vez pasado el sol de medio día las temperaturas no eran para estar en cueros. Y menos si tenía en consideración ese estampado de nubes sospechosas que se movían lentamente sobre las montañas.

—¿Quieres que cojamos el autobús para volver? A medio camino hay una parada, podríamos caminar hasta allí y luego… ¡Wah! —Teppei arqueó la espalda y su expresión se desfiguró a una de disgusto cuando algo frío y pegajoso, con iniciativa propia para moverse, había acabado dentro de sus calzoncillos.

—Hey, mira, que popular eres con las chicas —Daiki carcajeó, soltando el elástico de la ropa interior y dejando a la matriarca de lo anfibios vagar tranquilamente por la piel del mayor.

—¡Daiki! —Kiyoshi se retorció, intentando coger al inquieto y resbaladizo bicho, que parecía dejarle una desagradable babilla por la parte superior del muslo.

—¡Quiere irse a casa contigo! —volvió a reírse, y se adelantó para intentar localizarla entre la tela—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Oh!

—¡Eso no!

—Oh, perdón. ¿Aquí es dónde escondías a tu pepino de río?

—Mocoso…

El desenlace estuvo escrito entonces: ropa de nuevo mojada cuando Kiyoshi había lanzado al chiquillo de nuevo al lago, llena de tierra cuando Daiki se había lanzado contra él para terminar rodando por el suelo del bosquecillo y con una rana por fin libre saltando hacia la libertad del lago, junto con las otras siete que se unieron ella poco después.

Para cuando salieron del parque, el cielo grisáceo competía con el suave naranja de un joven atardecer, que se cernía sobre ellos más rápido de lo que pudiesen caminar de vuelta a casa.

Daiki se entretenía haciendo equilibrio sobre cualquier cosa que viera separada del suelo, mientras hablaba sobre una serie de dibujos que solía ver por las tardes; desviándose después a una petición (que sonó sospechosamente a orden) para volver al bosque a coger setas la próxima vez que salieran.

—Sólo si traes a tu novia.

—¡Que no es mi novia! ¡Idiota!

Pasando el campo de golf, se vieron obligados a apurar el paso ante la llovizna que había estado amenazando desde aquel medio día, y que por fin descargaba sobre la ciudad. Dejando atrás el puente, corrieron camino arriba hasta refugiarse bajo la estructura de madera de la parada del autobús, dentro de la cual brillaba una solitaria máquina de tabaco.

Kiyoshi tuvo que dejarse caer sobre el banco, sintiendo un punzante dolor en la rodilla izquierda que le obligó a apretar los dientes y contener la respiración. Soltó el aire despacio y soltó la mochila a un lado, y cuando volvió la vista al frente, los ojos expresivos de Daiki le devolvían una mirada preocupada.

—¿Estás bien…?

—Sí —Teppei le sonrió, paseándose la mano por la rótula, intentando aliviarla—. Se resiente un poco con el frío, eso es todo. No te preocupes.

—¿Por el frío? —Aomine bajó la mirada hacia la pierna, levantando la mano para posarla sobre la rodilla—. ¿Es por haber ido al lago…?

_"__Oh, vamos… No me pongas esa cara."_

—¡Que no, que no! —Kiyoshi carcajeó, intentando romper la inquietud del niño —. Ya estaban así de antes. Me lesioné hace tiempo, durante un partido.

Daiki permaneció en silencio, con un semblante serio que nada tenía que ver con la jovialidad que había demostrado durante toda la tarde. Kiyoshi supo que repentinamente se sentía azorado por algún tipo de culpa o remordimientos, porque aquella era una expresión que ya había visto muchas veces antes desde la cama que había ocupado en el hospital.

Enterneciendo la mirada, su mano abarcó con delicadeza la cabeza de Aomine, empujándole hacia atrás para que le encarase.

—En serio, no es culpa tuya. Ha sido divertido venir hoy.

Daiki hizo una mueca muy similar a un puchero, para luego chasquear la lengua y apartarse aquella gigantesca mano del cráneo.

—Vale. Pero será mejor que no juguemos en un tiempo —tomó asiento a su lado.

—¡Vaya, esas son palabras de mayor!

—¡No te burles! —le dio un guantazo en el brazo, observando el perfil divertido y despreocupado de Kiyoshi. Balanceando las piernas a ras de suelo, Daiki suspiró, resignado—. Si empeoras, ¿quién va a acompañarme a coger cangrejos?

Teppei giró la cabeza hacia él, mientras la lluvia que caía sobre la caseta ganaba fuerza.

—Dijiste que solías ir con tu padre, ¿no?

—Desde que le ascendieron no ha podido encontrar el tiempo —explicó, mirándose los pies —. Antes íbamos a Enzan todos los sábados. Con las corrientes de verano el río Tama es el mejor sitio para ir a cogerlos. Luego mi madre nos los hacía para cenar.

—Suena divertido —vio al niño asentir, y añadió:— ¿No tienes hermanos?

—No.

—¿Y amigos? ¿No vas con ellos?

—A veces, cuando alguno de sus padres nos lleva. Pero suele ser durante las vacaciones —Aomine encogió entonces los pies, subiéndolos al banco para pegar las rodillas al pecho. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si intentase conservar el calor de la pequeña caminata que les había llevado hasta allí—. No me molesta. Sé que está ocupado.

Fue fácil pensar que estaba ante un niño que se sentía solo, aunque tuviera una entereza muy digna y admirable. Daiki no parecía un chico caprichoso o deshonesto; más bien al contrario. Desde que le había conocido había demostrado ser alguien confiado que tenía en cuenta a los demás, aunque fuera a base de una malicia sana e inocente. Era poco sincero cuando le interesaba serlo, e insensible como buen chiquillo con la empatía en periodo de desarrollo.

Kiyoshi estuvo muy seguro de que era el orgullo de sus padres, y que nadie mejor que ellos podrían lamentar no prestarles toda su atención.

—Si mal no recuerdo, aún debo enseñarte como hacer un _alley-oop_ —dijo poco después, quitándose la chaqueta para cubrir al tembloroso pequeño con ella —. Y otro día, podemos ir a Enzan.

A Daiki, que había levantado la cabeza para mirarle, se le iluminaron los ojos. Conteniendo una emoción evidente, asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se encogió dentro de la chaqueta.

Hubo un silencio sólo acompañado por el repiqueteo de la lluvia y un resonar muy lejano de truenos, que hizo que poco a poco el cuerpo de Aomine terminase acurrucado contra el de Kiyoshi, como si huyera del resplandor inesperado de algún relámpago.

—Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor como tú, viejo —murmuró, cabeceando contra su brazo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

[…]

Tuvo que despertar a Aomine cuando pisó los alrededores del colegio donde estudiaba, pudiendo sacarle una respuesta más exacta de dónde vivía antes de que siguiera soñando contra su espalda. Cargándolo mejor, Kiyoshi puso rumbo a Hatagomachi bajo un paraguas que había tenido que comprar en el primer konbini abierto que pudo localizar y, una vez allí, insistir para que el niño caminase a su casa por su propio pie.

Le acompañó hasta la puerta de una casa familiar de dos plantas, fachada gris y tejado caoba, exactamente igual al racimo de casas que conformaban la pequeña urbanización del barrio. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, y la de la fachada, sobre el dintel de la puerta, parpadeó antes de que una mujer abriese ante el par de timbrazos que había hecho sonar Daiki.

—Aquí estás —la mujer pareció extremadamente aliviada, mientras se agachaba y le cogía las mejillas a su hijo —. Dijiste que ibas a volver temprano, ¿dónde estabas metido? ¡Y con esta lluvia!

—Es culpa mía por no controlar la hora, señora —intervino Teppei, haciendo una reverencia —. Lo siento.

—Lo sentimos —añadió Daiki, saliendo del resguardo del paraguas para entrar en casa ante la mano apremiante de su madre, que observaba a Kiyoshi con toda la serenidad de la que disponía.

—Gracias por traerle —devolvió la reverencia. Su hijo, tras ella, agitó la mano para despedirse antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Kiyoshi, con una sonrisa satisfecha y una cojera más pronunciada que antes, puso rumbo a casa.

—Daiki —la señora Aomine miraba hacia la puerta de entrada como si hubiera visto un espectro, acercándose a su vez a la puerta del cuarto de baño donde su hijo se desnudaba para bañarse —. ¿Quién era ese chico?

—El amigo con el que iba a salir hoy. Kiyoshi, ¿recuerdas? —lanzó los calzoncillos blancos al aire tras agitar la pierna.

—Pensé que "Kiyoshi" era un amigo del colegio.

—No, Kiyoshi es un anciano —enseñó los dientes en una mueca divertida, e inmediatamente corrió hacia la bañera.

Y como alentando a los ya de por si cruentos y desconfiados pensamientos de una madre preocupada, las picaduras de mosquito que aún resaltaban sutilmente sobre la piel morena del chiquillo fueron la malinterpretación perfecta de lo que se negaba a convertir en sospecha.


	5. - Pollo Kentucky

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_V.- Pollo Kentucky._

* * *

_¿Cómo estás, Teppei?_

_En Tokyo parece que siempre hace frío, ¡es horrible!_

_La ciudad es más grande de lo que pensaba por las fotos, aún me pierdo._

_Pero el espectáculo de luces de navidad es precioso. _

_Me gustaría que pudieras verlo algún día._

_¿Y la Universidad? Espero que no me hagas volver para darte clases._

_Cuídate._

_-A.R.-_

Los kanjis estaban tan apelotonados en la postal que prácticamente había tenido que intuir el mensaje, aunque había sido ya de por sí difícil dejar atrás la imagen de Riko bajo las faldas de una impresionante Torre de Tokyo fotografiada desde sus cimientos hacia arriba.

Kiyoshi había sonreído con dulzura nada más encontrar la carta con el sello de la capital en el buzón, y su expresión no dio signos de cambiar hasta haberla leído dos o tres veces más, imaginando la voz de Riko tras cada palabra. Imaginaba lo difícil que había sido para ella sentarse a escribirle sin sentirse, de alguna manera, incómoda por pretender hacerlo como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, Teppei agradecía mucho el detalle, y aunque no pudiera tener la relación soñada con ella en un futuro estaba satisfecho con poder seguir significando algo para ella, aunque fuera un grado por debajo.

La postal acabó en el tablón de su habitación, junto a una de Hyuga y su foto de la estatua a escala de Date Masamune y bajo una más grande de su graduación, donde salían todos sus compañeros de clase. En aquella parcela de nostalgia retenida, tuvo el impulso de mirar a todas las demás. En la esquina izquierda del tablón estaba la fotografía del último viaje de fin de curso a Hokkaido, un lugar al que sin duda le gustaría volver; junto a ella otra del equipo, con su cara en pleno centro y con el malicioso gesto de Hanamiya más abajo. Recordaba muy bien ese día, cuando habían pasado por fin las semifinales y habían conseguido un puesto en el torneo principal de Japón, ignorantes de lo que se avecinaría después. El centro del tablón lo seguía coronando Riko. Era una foto que pese a haber sido hecha con la cámara del móvil, había quedado oportunamente preciosa. Estaba en pleno banco del parque, con un cielo naranja de fondo y en el momento justo en el que la chica se pasaba el pelo tras la oreja con los dedos. Junto a esta una de sus abuelos en su décimo quinto cumpleaños y otra de Izuki y él mismo cuando eran críos.

Kiyoshi no era un sentimental, pero le gustaba aquel rinconcito de su cuarto. Siempre estaba dispuesto a crecer con las experiencias, al igual que él lo hacía.

Ahora la cuestión era: ¿con qué tacto le decía a Riko que había retrasado el ingreso a la Universidad? Puede que ya no fueran nada, pero la muchacha seguía dándole un miedo curioso cuando le salía aquella vena de madre.

Por otro lado, hablar del espectáculo de luces le hizo darse cuenta de que la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. De hecho, Yamagata había empezado a engalanarse con sus propias luces, y más de la mitad de los parques se utilizaban ya como bases para creaciones navideñas. Incluso el B3 se había adelantado a las fechas y ya tenía su propio árbol, de apenas metro y medio, y sus guirnaldas, combinado con una carta con ponches y licores calientes para mitigar aquel invierno gélido que se les había echado encima.

Durante el Festival Internacional de Cine al que había terminado acompañando a Suzume, esta le preguntaba si tenía planes para Nochebuena, y Kiyoshi no había tenido una respuesta muy elocuente a aquella cuestión. Ahora, pese a tenerla ya tan cerca, seguía sin tenerla.

Imaginaba que no saldrían de la rutina de todos los años. Su abuela cocinaría su increíble pollo Kentucky y su abuelo iría a por la empalagosa Christmas cake mientras se entretenía, tanto en el camino de ida como en el de vuelta, con todo lo que hubieran puesto para adornar la ciudad. Él se encargaría de hacer algunas compras para la cena, además de comprar algún detalle para sus abuelos con esos ahorros que ya empezaban a coger consistencia en la cajita. Más tarde saldría con Izuki, visitarían algún puesto de dulces y quizás algún templo de la zona. Los planes cambiarían un poco con respecto a otros años dada la ausencia de Riko y Hyuga, quien había seguido a sus padres a las afueras de la capital nada más graduarse, a consecuencia de un traslado de su padre.

—El veinticuatro se trabaja —su jefa le terminó de cambiar los planes con rotundidad incuestionable esa misma noche, antes de que el _Beer Bong_ abriese sus puertas—. Es una de las noches más ajetreadas del año, por todas esas parejitas que salen a gastarse el dinero y luego buscan un lugar acogedor para no morirse de frío. Os necesitaré a los tres en plena forma.

—He visto que en otros locales los camareros llevan uniformes súper monos de Santa Claus —levantó el brazo Suzume, con entusiasmo resplandeciente—. ¿Los usaremos aquí también? ¡Me gustaría llevar uno!

Hanamiya la miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Lo que haremos será pensar en los solitarios que también vendrán buscando ahogar las penas —explicó Natsue, cruzándose de brazos con determinación peligrosa—. Así que cambiaremos algunos detalles del uniforme para que resulte más sexy.

La idea le dio miedo a los tres. Más que nada porque se notaba demasiado que su jefa tenía una adicción extraña a los cosplays improvisados.

Pasado mediados de mes, la navidad empezó a notarse. La ciudad se llenaba de aquel jolgorio propio de la época, en la que ni el frío impedía que la gente se echase a la calle a hacer sus compras para la noche que se les avecinaba. Muchos de ellos simplemente adelantaban las reservas en restaurantes donde comer, mientras que otros preferían abandonar la prefectura para experimentar la Navidad homologada de las grandes ciudades.

Teppei había conseguido un nuevo juego de té para su abuela en una tienda que Suzume le había recomendado, mientras que elegía una maqueta de un caza del 65 para el manitas de su abuelo. No entraba dentro de sus planes, pero ver en la estantería un libro sobre _haikus_ le hizo imposible no comprarlo para Izuki.

De manera inconsciente había buscado también algo para Riko, uno de esos juegos con opción de personalización de personajes para satisfacer su afán de moldear a los hombres antes de lanzarlos a una cancha. O tal vez algo más femenino como un par de adornos para el pelo. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era especialmente necesario, ya que dudaba que ella viniera a pasar las navidades a la prefectura. Así que haciendo nota mental de llamarla para por lo menos felicitarle las fiestas, volvió a casa para cumplir con su palabra de ayudar con los adornos.

Su abuela tenía un concepto curioso de lo que podía ser o no navideño. Siempre engalanaba al buda de la entrada con una bufanda hecha a mano, como si pensase que el pobre hombre pudiera pasar frío a pesar de las capas de grasa que pudieran protegerle, y dejaba junto a él un vaso de sake. El resto de la casa lo engalanaba con flores y bambú, y ponía especial mimo en montar el árbol de navidad. Incluso su abuelo, el hombre menos católico que podía conocer, se veía arrastrado por el entusiasmo de su mujer y muchas veces terminaba ayudándola en su afán de tenerlo todo listo para Nochebuena.

La mañana del veinticuatro, Teppei ayudaba a su abuela con los preparativos en la cocina, mientras esta indagaba sobre cómo le iban las cosas en el trabajo y dejaba caer, con mucha sutileza, que seguía sin gustarle que trabajase hasta tan tarde. Teppei siempre se ahorraba el motivo por el cual había empezado a trabajar, porque sabía perfectamente que a sus abuelos les parecería una tontería y que podrían afrontar sin problemas los gastos de la Universidad. Se limitaba a decir que era _toda una experiencia, que su jefa era una buena persona y que tenía unos compañeros maravillosos. _Aunque luego se recriminase por mentir.

Su abuelo había salido a por la tarta, y como sospechaban, había tardado mucho más en ir que en volver.

Antes de que el olor al pollo Kentucky de su abuela empezase a flotar por la casa, había llamado a Riko. Y tras un saludo efusivo que sólo enmascaraba los nervios y el anhelo al escuchar de nuevo su voz, se enfrascaban en una conversación aparentemente banal sobre Tokyo y la Universidad, seguido de un monólogo de la chica sobre el nivel de baloncesto que había podido presenciar en su estadía en la capital.

—En la Universidad el baloncesto es mucho más agresivo —le decía, con la voz ahogada en suspiros—. Es como un conjunto de habilidades individuales que no se unifican, ¿sabes? Echo de menos a los equipos de instituto.

—Supongo que las cosas cambian cuando tienes más experiencia que demostrar —Kiyoshi reía, imaginando la resignación de la muchacha.

—¿Estás pensando en entrar al equipo de tu Universidad?

_Oh-oh._

—Eh… —ahora o nunca. Kiyoshi se cambió el teléfono de oreja y miró por el pasillo, como si pretendiera asegurarse de que estaba solo—. Verás, he retrasado un poco mi ingreso a la Universidad.

—… ¿Cuánto es "un poco"?

Ahí estaba su tono de madre.

—Pues digamos que hasta que sepa si quiero ir o no —soltó, e inmediatamente se separó el teléfono de la oreja, como si este pudiera explotar. Una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que escuchó el grito de Riko aún desde lejos.

—¿¡No vas a ir a la Universidad!? ¡TEPPEI!

—Va, va —intentó calmarla con precaución—. En principio he decidido que sólo será un año, hasta tener el suficiente dinero ahorrado como para intentarlo. Pero, francamente, no es que confíe mucho en mis capacidades.

—Todo es ponerse, eso no es excusa. Podría ayudarte; podría ir un par de veces a la semana para preparar…

—Riko —la interrumpió, con la mirada enternecida—. Gracias, pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo solito. Tú tienes tus propias preocupaciones, y estarás ocupada intentando mantener tu primer puesto en la Tôdai; eso debe ser difícil.

—Soy la número ocho. Que considerando el nivel de aquí, es más que aceptable —hubo un silencio antes de que ella añadiese:— Teppei, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con que nosotros ya no…?

Viendo hacia dónde iba la pregunta, Kiyoshi se apresuró a responder.

—Tonta. Claro que no. Estando juntos tampoco tenía mucha confianza en mis capacidades.

—Serás idiota —la escuchó reír.

—Efectivamente —compartió su humor, apoyando luego el hombro en la pared. Le gustaba oírla, aunque al mismo tiempo desease no hacerlo. Era una mezcla de emoción y pena que no se ponían de acuerdo en la balanza.

Se tragó muchas veces un _te echo de menos_, y tras otros diez minutos dedicados a los planes de aquella noche, Teppei dio por finalizada la llamada.

Por supuesto, teniendo esa noche que trabajar, cenó temprano.

El olor del pollo era un preludio del sabor que tendría, y Kiyoshi apenas pudo esperar para empezar a pellizcarlo. En la mesa también había una amplia selección de encurtidos y una ensalada de col que ayudaría a amenizar las especias del pollo. Por supuesto, todo ello acompañado por el indispensable cuenco de arroz que Kiyoshi se encargó de llenar una segunda vez.

Tal y como recordaba de años anteriores, la Christmas cake fue de lo más empalagosa. Aunque lo agrio de las fresas pudiera intentar cubrir lo dulce que estuviera la nata, la combinación de ambos no dejaba de adormecer el paladar si te atrevías con un pedazo especialmente grande. Aunque su abuelo terminase por comerse dos sin arrugar en ningún momento el gesto.

A cambio del juego de té y la maqueta del caza del 65, Teppei recibió un par de zapatillas deportivas que estrenó esa misma noche al marcharse, después de cumplir y fregar los platos de la cena. Sus abuelos se despidieron de él frente a la televisión; su abuela enredando los hilos de lana en la continuación de una bufanda azul y su abuelo echando un vistazo a las piezas de su nueva maqueta, mientras tenía una oreja puesta en las últimas noticias. Ambos le advirtieron tener cuidado en una noche tan bulliciosa como aquella.

—¿Esto era necesario…? —había preguntado Teppei los diez minutos antes de que el bar abriese sus puertas. Y es que las advertencias de precaución de sus abuelos no servían de nada frente a una jefa que, secretamente, estaba disfrutando de todo aquello incluso más que Suzume, a la que le encantaban los cambios de su uniforme.

Hanamiya, un poco más allá, pareció querer llevarlo con la mayor dignidad posible.

El uniforme, normalmente sobrio y sólo adornado con el delantal negro por encima de las rodillas, se había convertido en un juego de tirantes cruzado a la espalda color verde navidad, sobre una camisa marrón tierra que se abría en punta por el cuello y que dejaba al aire la clavícula y una decente proporción del pecho. Las mangas tenían tiras y botones que las recogían hasta por encima del codo, pareciendo tener como objetivo el enseñar la mayor cantidad de piel y músculo posible. _"No por nada he contratado a chicos guapos"_ había explicado Natsue. Inicialmente, y según dijo después, el pantalón había sido originariamente corto, pero ante la posibilidad de que eso restase atractivo optó por quedarse con el original. El delantal, sin embargo, se cambió por uno rojo, con un pequeño Santa Claus de tela asomándose desde una de las puntas.

Para Suzume, la única chica, se aplicó algo muy parecido a su nuevo uniforme. Natsue tuvo más facilidad para _adornarla_, y le plantó una falda con volantes gruesos verde y blanca, un par de medias verde oscuro y una camisa marón tierra que, aunque recatadamente abotonada, resaltaba igualmente junto a los tirantes su gran pecho. A Kiyoshi le pareció uno de esos duendecillos de película que ayudaban a cargar los regalos en los trineos, y no pudo resultarle una imagen más enternecedora.

Algo que pensaron muchos cuando abrieron.

Siguiendo las órdenes, Kiyoshi y Hanamiya se encargarían de las mesas de las mujeres, rotándose en caso de que su compañera necesitase ayuda con las demás, y Suzume atendería a los hombres. La muchacha intentó llevarlo con entereza, pero Teppei se dio cuenta de que más de una vez había querido pegar un guantazo a algún descarado pasado de copas.

Como se había vaticinado, la noche fue ajetreada. A medida que avanzaban las horas el número de gente que buscaba refugio ante el frío iba en aumento, y muchos de ellos se veían obligados a buscarlo en otra parte cuando el local no podía hacer frente a la gran demanda. Otros, no obstante, preferían esperar en la barra a poder ocupar un lugar.

Pasada la media noche, cuando el ambiente no parecía decrecer, Izuki, como tantas otras veces, entró por la puerta buscándole entre la multitud. En cuanto sus miradas coincidieron, este sonrió e hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia atrás, apartándose de la puerta para dejar entrar a otra cara conocida que Kiyoshi no esperaba ver por allí.

Con una emoción renovada, terminó de atender a una de las mesas junto a la terraza y esquivó todas las demás hasta llegar hasta ellos.

—No te esperaba por aquí —dijo, con una sonrisa enternecida y llena de una nostalgia aún juvenil y cercana.

—Yo a ti tampoco —dijo Hyuuga, señalando con la mirada el resto del bar. Iba envuelto en una gabardina pesada y gris y una bufanda blanca, la cual se desenroscó del cuello al notar la calefacción del local. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero a Teppei se le había hecho largo. Hyuuga, junto con Izuki y Riko, era una de las personas más cercanas que tenía, y por supuesto en las que más confiaba. Tenerle allí después de aquellos meses de ausencia era como curarse por fin de una vieja herida.

—¿Qué tal por Saitama?

—Bastante bien, he aprovechado para hacer turismo. El museo _Sakitama_ es una pasada. Y el _Ôta Memorial_. Y el _Edo-Tokyo_. También había uno de _Ghibli_…

_"__¿¡Has ido sólo a ver museos o qué!?"_ Teppei e Izuki parecieron pensarlo a la vez.

—Que friki… —rió Teppei.

—Se llama _culturizarse_, idiota —le sacudió un manotazo en el antebrazo, antes de recoger la mano sobre la cadera y mirarle de la cabeza a los pies, enarcando una ceja en una mueca escéptica—. ¿Y de qué te has vestido? Pareces un host venido a menos.

—Órdenes de la jefa —señaló a Natsue, que manejaba con maestría la barra—. Las quejas a ella. Aunque no te aconsejo tocarle mucho las narices.

—¿Es verdad que _él_ está por aquí también? —preguntó Hyuuga con severidad.

Teppei le devolvió la mirada y después la desvió hacia Izuki, que se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa titubeante.

—Iba a venir de todas maneras, así que le he contado lo que se iba a encontrar —se excusó.

—También está —confirmó, mirando de reojo hacia la terraza. Hyuuga siguió aquel gesto hasta verle, sirviendo una de las mesas, y su ceño se arrugó de inmediato. Él tampoco olvidaría sus malas intenciones, y menos cuando había sido él mismo quien había estado a punto de darle una paliza por ellas.

—¡Kiyoshi, las mesas! —ordenó Natsue al verlo demasiado relajado, y el aludido dio un salto en su lugar.

—¡Ahora mismo! —aseguró, volviéndose hacia sus dos amigos para apresurar la conversación—. Tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Os quedáis? No hay sitio, pero…

—No te preocupes —Izuki levantó la mano—. Daremos una vuelta más y volveremos. Hyuuga quería hacer algunas compras.

—Nos vemos después, entonces —aseguró al despedirse, volviendo a su puesto entre las mesas.

Charlando, los dos muchachos abandonaron el local después de observar con cierto aire de orgullo cómo Kiyoshi se las apañaba para limpiar las mesas, atender a los de al lado y sentar a una nueva pareja en los lugares libres. Afortunadamente para Natsue y la integridad de su propio negocio, no fueron testigos de cómo Hanamiya se deslizaba, como una culebrilla pendenciera, hasta pasar junto a él con una sonrisa torcida.

—Que reunión más encantadora.

—… ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —increpó Teppei, sujetando la bandeja aún llena.

—Para nada —se encogió de hombros, y su mirada no pudo ser más despectiva—. Siempre es un placer ver como el rebaño se reúne para asistir al miembro más débil. ¿Seguís hablando pese a ser el culpable de que no consiguieran sus propósitos, después de tanto camino recorrido? Eso sí que es una amistad valiosa —frunció las cejas, denotando su venenoso sarcasmo. Después se adelantó, dándole una palmada en el brazo que sujetaba la bandeja—. No cargues tanto peso, hombre. No es bueno para tus articulaciones.

Kiyoshi sólo pudo arrugar el ceño e intentar que no se le cayesen los vasos de camino a la barra.

[…]

Si la Nochebuena había sido un periodo de actividad, el fin de año que se avecinaba movía a las masas como agua embravecida. Los múltiples templos de la ciudad se llenaban del variado estampado de los kimonos y de los deseos más íntimos de quienes los visitaban, creando ligeros –y por suerte pacíficos. La gente era mucho más propensa a la amabilidad en épocas festivas, parecía ser– embotellamientos en los puestos.

Kiyoshi se había enfundado unos vaqueros gruesos y un chaquetón de algodón para intentar mitigar la bajada de temperaturas nocturna. Aquella misma tarde había visitado el santuario más cercano a casa con sus abuelos, cuya prioridad a la hora de hacer sus demandas de año nuevo parecían ser que su nieto encontrase una nueva novia _que lo hiciera un hombre de provecho_ y, en el caso de su abuelo, que no se le muriesen los bonsáis.

Al caer la noche, Hyuuga, Izuki y él habían visitado el Senshō-ji, un templo un poco más a las afueras, junto al río, sólo por el placer de cambiar el escenario del interior de la prefectura por algo menos ajetreado. Además, la caminata les sirvió para seguir poniéndose al día.

Hyuuga, quien no había desaprovechado la ocasión para vestir un kimono con un conmemorativo estampado del _mon_ del clan Oda, le contaba por fin hace dos noches sus intenciones de ir a una universidad en Saitama, donde años atrás se había graduado su padre. Aunque la noticia fue motivo de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, Teppei no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse sólo, vaticinando que Izuki no tardaría también en tomar algún tipo de resolución. Eso le hizo preguntarse si no era él quien estaba estancado, y qué era exactamente lo que quería hacer a partir de aquel momento.

La voz del pequeño Daiki diciéndole que viviese el _ahora_ hizo eco en sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos de duda angustiosa. Sin embargo, los adultos como él debían sacudirse esa ignorancia inocente y mirar mucho más allá, aunque fuera sólo en base a la esperanza que le hizo desear tener un camino que recorrer cuando llegaron al templo.

—¿Os apetece tomar algo? —preguntaba Izuki en su camino de vuelta, subiéndose un poco más la bufanda.

—¿Hay algo abierto a estas horas? —inquirió Teppei.

—Es fin de año, algo habrá. Si no, nos apañamos con una máquina expendedora. ¡Expectativas con las expendedoras!

—Para —le cortó Hyuuga, con una mueca.

Izuki se adelantó, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

—¡Vamos, Hyuuga! Te vas mañana, por lo menos deberíamos despedirnos apropiadamente.

—¿Con latas de una máquina? —levantó la ceja él.

—¡Con lo que sea!

Kiyoshi, tras una risilla, imitó a su mejor amigo y recargó también parte de su corpulento peso sobre el otro hombro de Hyuuga, que soltó un gruñido.

—Izuki tiene razón. No se sabe cuándo volveremos a verte —la sonrisa que esbozó entonces fue tan nostálgica como su mirada. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos—. Ahora que estáis siguiendo vuestro propio camino los que nos quedamos en la ciudad nos sentiremos un poco solos. Sé que es inevitable, pero eso no significa que no os echemos de menos.

—Kiyoshi… —hubo un silencio que se rompió cuando Hyuuga pareció ruborizarse tras una mueca—. ¿¡Cómo puedes soltar esas cosas y quedarte tan tranquilo!?

—¿¡Ah!?

—¡Vergonzoso!

—Kiyoshi siempre ha tenido ese don —añadió Izuki, siendo presa también de la vergüenza del momento.

La máquina expendedora más cercana era la que estaba al otro lado de la manzana, cerca del santuario sintoísta apostado a los alrededores del templo que había visitado con sus abuelos aquella tarde. Sus escasas existencias les obligó a conformarse con lo que mínimamente no tuviera mal sabor, aunque sólo fuera por cerrar de forma significativa aquella etapa en la que Hyuuga abandonaría también la ciudad que les había visto crecer.

El brindis lo acompañó un discurso de Izuki, que se aseguró de plagarlo con varios juegos de palabra para amenizarlo, según él, y que no resultase tan deprimente como el que Kiyoshi soltaba minutos antes.

—Me aseguraré de volver todos los veranos —prometía Hyuuga minutos después, cuando las latas se negaban a pasar de la mitad.

—Más te vale.

—Podemos ir a Koshû —soltó Kiyoshi, levantando el refresco para dar un sorbo discreto.

Hyuuga e Izuki se miraron entre sí y luego compartieron su interrogante.

—¿Por qué Koshû? —levantó una ceja Hyuuga—. ¿Te interesa su buen vino? —se burló.

—Es por el río que hay en la antigua Enzan —explicó, como si fuese obvio. Y ante el ignorante silencio de sus amigos, añadió—. ¡Para coger cangrejos!

—¿Coger…? ¿Es que tienes diez años o qué?

—No me lo digas: es otra idea de ese niño que te acosa —lo señaló Izuki, divertido.

—No me acosa, es un buen chaval. Se siente solo y a mí no me importa pasar tiempo con él —trató de explicarse Kiyoshi, a lo que sus amigos volvieron a mirarse entre sí.

—Eso ha sonado a viejo verde…

—¿¡Qu-…!?

—Lo siento por ese niño…

—¡Que no es eso!

—Bueno, al menos sabes que eres popular… —tranquilizó Izuki, posándole una mano en el hombro. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se torció al añadir:— con los niños.

—… Os odio a los dos.


	6. - Como en los viejos tiempos

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_VI.- Como en los viejos tiempos._

* * *

Al contrario que los finales de diciembre, los principios de enero traían consigo cierta tranquilidad. La gran mayoría de los comercios y las empresas cerraban esos tres días reglamentarios que abarcaban las celebraciones de año nuevo, y había muchos que preferían quedarse en casa a disfrutar de esos merecidos días libres.

Teppei había visto como su abuelo se preparaba a conciencia para atender con mimo y paciencia a todos y cada uno de sus bonsáis, a pesar de que era una tarea que podía permitirse realizar todos los días del año. Sin embargo, como antiguo trabajador, explicó que ya era una costumbre el poner especial esmero los días de fiesta. Su abuela, por otra parte, tenía más capacidad de acción simultánea; tejía mientras se ponía al día con las noticias en la televisión y esperaba a la base de un postre que se cocinaba a fuego lento en el horno. También mantenía ocupado a Kiyoshi al pedirle una limpieza de los canalones antes de que volviese a nevar.

Los festivales en una región recóndita y anciana como Yamagata dejaban mucho que desear si se comparaban con las grandes fiestas de ciudades modernas, por lo que los pequeños jolgorios en pos de las festividades venían a mano de los espontáneos. Algunos autónomos creaban su propia versión del Festival Bonden a las puertas de su negocio al cerrar, mientras que otros simplemente se hacían con la pirotecnia adecuada. Algunos puestos aprovechaban el cese de grandes competidores y abrían hasta altas horas, procurándose así unas ganancias extras y unos nuevos clientes.

Con el _Beer Bong_ cerrado, Teppei no tenía muchos más planes que ayudar en casa e hincar los codos. Izuki le había procurado el viejo material de su hermana mayor, y repasarlo parecía la mejor opción para saber qué era lo que le esperaba exactamente al terminar aquel año sabático.

Esa misma noche, su teléfono se llenó de mensajes y fotos. Izuki en un ryokan, imitando una postura de meditación bajo un chorrillo ridículo y enano. Riko en Kimono, con un tocado de flores que le sujetaba un pelo mucho más largo a como lo recordaba. Estaba tan guapa que le costó cerrar la imagen y seguir mirando mensajes.

Hyuuga le mandaba una frente al museo Ghibli, y otras veintisiete de su interior. También una más actual, vestido como de samurái y con una pose muy digna. Algunas felicitaciones de antiguos compañeros de equipo y un mensaje plagado de faltas ortográficas del pequeño Daiki, al que no había podido ver con el ajetreo que suponían las fiestas.

Entre sus kanjis mal escritos, pudo traducir un _"juguemos mañana". _A lo que Kiyoshi respondió con un _"Por supuesto"_

Desgraciadamente la lluvia se cebó con la región durante todo el día siguiente. Al igual que lo hizo Daiki mandándole mensajes sobre cómo odiaba el clima de las montañas; algo en lo que se reiteró al tercer día.

Habían quedado en encontrarse cerca del colegio y recorrer el resto del camino juntos. Las calles aún estaban ligeramente húmedas y el aire frío no invitaba especialmente a salir, pero Teppei se obligó a pensar que merecería la pena y que, de todos modos, no tardaría en entrar en calor una vez empezaran a jugar.

—Que sepas que los tiros de tres me salen impecables —chuleó Daiki nada más emprender la marcha. Al contrario que otras veces, llevaba un chándal al completo, de pantalón largo y chaqueta desabrochada. Al hombro, una red que envolvía la pelota de baloncesto.

—Tendrás que demostrármelo —le retó Kiyoshi, cuyo abrigo largo y bufanda gruesa le hacía parecer mucho más grande.

Sorpresivamente, incluso con la helada que suponía el invierno, los jóvenes –y no tan jóvenes– culturistas del gimnasio que hacía sombra a aquel parque realizaban su ronda habitual, trotando entre cancioncillas animadas y dotadas de un humor que buscaba subir la moral. Saludaron al cederles el paso, con un grito de guerra que suavizaron con sonrisas eufóricas. Poco después llegaban a la cancha.

Había un charco a un lado y la superficie del terreno aún parecía recuperarse de la lluvia del día anterior, algo que pareció no importar a ninguno de los dos.

A Kiyoshi le gustaban aquellos pequeños instantes. Le gustaba divertirse, independientemente de con quién, y aprovechar cada una de las inocentes lecciones de una generación que les sucedería. Aomine se empapaba rápidamente de todo lo que pudiese enseñarle, haciéndolo suyo como si hubiera nacido expresamente para ello. De hecho, Teppei pensaba que podría ser así, que aquel niño estaba destinado a algo más grande que aquel pueblucho escondido en las montañas, y a veces se sentía como alguien que dejaba una especie de legado con cada una de sus enseñanzas.

Quizás algún día, cuando le diera por coleccionar bonsáis como su abuelo, pudiera señalar la televisión durante un partido de baloncesto y decir "ese chaval dio sus primeros pasos conmigo".

Por otro lado, y pese a sus claras ambiciones, Daiki vivía el momento. Se jactaba de ser un buen jugador, pero nunca perdiendo la humildad que lo caracterizaba. Siempre estaba dispuesto a aprender, y siempre lo hacía deprisa, lo que le dotaba de habilidades no propias de un chiquillo de su edad. Como le había asegurado a Kiyoshi, sus tiros desde la línea de tres eran casi perfectos; equilibrados y con un ángulo que le hacía encestar cuatro de cinco veces. Sus amagues eran convincentes y tenía la seguridad suficiente como para hacer fintas y que alguna colase, dejando su desventaja en el simple hecho de que aún no se hubiera desarrollado lo suficiente, y que por lo tanto careciera de la fuerza y la altura para poder sacar todo su potencial.

Era un hecho que le frustraba enormemente. Como querer moverse cuando estabas hasta el cuello de fango. Porque aunque quería considerar a Kiyoshi como un _rival_, de momento sólo se acercaba a un entrañable _hermano mayor_ del que aprender.

—No tengas prisa —le decía Kiyoshi poco después, cuando le escuchaba maldecir por lo bajo al perder otro balón—. Ser impaciente no te hará ganar más puntos.

—¿No es a lo que se le llama _"estilo de juego agresivo"_? —frenó la pelota antes de que cayese al charco.

—¿En serio quieres basar tu estilo de juego en la agresividad?

—… No.

—Eso suponía —Teppei esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva, y le posó una mano en la cabeza cuando el niño volvía a su lado—. Eres bueno, Daiki. Y dentro de unos años lo serás más aún. Sigue jugando como juegas ahora, diviértete, y encontrarás buenos compañeros con los que compartir estos momentos.

Aomine le miró, teniendo esperanza en un futuro como aquel. Queriendo creer sus palabras, aunque tardase aún años para poder cumplirlas. Deseó crecer rápido, poder mirarle de frente y retarle como un igual…

—Me vas a hacer llorar.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo no habían venido del niño, que confuso, había mirado tras la silueta de Teppei hacia uno de los caminos que daban al centro del parque. Teppei, por el contrario, no quiso girarse. Sintió los hombros tensos, los dedos hormiguearle y la desagradable sensación de agujas en la nuca.

—Siempre has tenido la capacidad de soltar discursos enternecedores. Que recuerdos —continuó aquel tono venenoso, retomando los pasos hasta finalmente obligar a Kiyoshi a girarse.

Hanamiya. De todas las caras que querría ver en aquel lugar, aquella era probablemente la que menos deseaba encontrarse. En primer lugar, no entendía por qué motivo estaba allí si no parecía un lugar que él pudiese frecuentar. Estaba acompañado por un muchacho de pelo claro, que rompía aquel silencio haciendo globos con el chicle, y vestido de una manera que delataba el no haber llegado allí con la idea de ponerse a echar unas canastas.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —preguntó Daiki entonces, mirando de reojo hacia Kiyoshi.

—Pues… —intentó suavizar este, queriendo involucrar al niño lo menos posible en aquella enemistad.

—Fuimos compañeros de equipo durante el instituto —se adelantó Hanamiya, observando al crío con fingida simpatía—. Era bueno, ¿sabes? Lo que pasa es que quizás se _exigió demasiado._

Teppei frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

—Lo dices como si fuera intencionado.

—¿Y no lo es?

Hanamiya le clavó la mirada como si pretendiera atravesarle con ella. En sus matices, Kiyoshi supo reconocer que todo aquello le divertía. Que el hecho de estar jugando de nuevo le parecía una oportunidad para burlarse. La verdadera pregunta era cuándo lo haría.

—Os vimos entrar —confesó Hanamiya entonces, sin necesidad de acentuar la sonrisa para dejar claras sus malas intenciones—, y pensamos que sería divertido unirnos.

Su acompañante, con un globo color verde saliéndole de la boca, levantó dos dedos de una mano y dos de la otra, como si pretendiese dejar claro el concepto.

Kiyoshi dio un decidido paso al frente, encarándolo.

—Ni hablar —masculló, enfadado—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¡Es un niño!

—Lo mismo que estás haciendo tú —le devolvió las palabras discretas, casi susurradas sobre la boca—. Aprovechar la debilidad de un mocoso para hacerte sentir fuerte es caer muy bajo.

—¡Yo no he…! —quiso rebatir tamaña sandez, cuando notó un codazo en el muslo y un suave empujón que le hizo dar un paso atrás y mirar hacia abajo.

—A mi no me importa —intervino Daiki—. ¿Sois buenos?

Hanamiya sonrió, victorioso.

—Tenemos otro estilo —miró de reojo a Teppei, que tembló de rabia—. Es aconsejable contar con un gran repertorio y unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga para dominar el campo en momentos de crisis. No todo se basa en los _buenos compañeros_ o en _divertirse jugando _—acentuó aquella última pulla.

Kiyoshi se negaba rotundamente a que el _estilo_ de Hanamiya cayese sobre Daiki, por mucho que a este le hiciera ilusión poder medirse contra alguien más que no fuera él. Pero por otra parte no quería resultar rotundo sin ninguna razón, porque si algo sabía de los jugadores orgullosos era que se volcarían en conseguir algo que se les prohibiera hacer. No quería enterarse un día de que Aomine había vuelto a coincidir con Hanamiya por la ciudad y le hubiera retado por el simple hecho de que él se lo hubiese impedido en aquel justo momento.

—¿Por qué no le hacemos una demostración? —añadió Hanamiya, y Kiyoshi contuvo el aliento al mirarle.

Lo que parecía una solución comprensiva a su propio sadismo no era más que la recreación de su triunfo. Pudo ver en sus ojos que cada paso de aquella conversación se había dado para terminar en aquel punto, donde no tenía más opciones que aceptar.

Girándose, cogió la pelota de manos de Aomine e intentó dedicarle una sonrisa confiada. Luego cogió posición frente a la canasta, observando como Hanamiya se subía las mangas de la chaqueta.

—¿Defensa o ataque?

—Yo ataco —respondió Hanamiya —, tú defiendes.

Teppei le lanzó el balón y cambió de lugar. Miró de reojo al niño, que parecía comentar algo con el chico de pelo claro antes de que este le ofreciera un chicle. Bajo su mirada atenta, el juego empezó.

Las habilidades de Makoto nunca habían sido algo destacable. Tenía un estilo de juego básico, preciso y psicológicamente agresivo, lo cual se notaba desde el momento en el que empezaba a botar el balón. Su fuerte eran las estrategias; situar cada tela en su lugar hasta crear una red que él pudiese manejar desde las alturas. Sin embargo, sin tener aliados a los que dirigir, Kiyoshi se preguntó qué haría.

Lejos de lo que esperaba, su primer ataque vino sin malicia. Una finta que interceptó, un sprint que pudo seguir y un amago de un tiro desde fuera de la línea que terminó igualmente en una intercepción y un balón fuera. En el segundo, pese a sentir la presión de la defensa de Hanamiya, Kiyoshi ganó el primer punto llevándose un ligero y aparentemente accidental golpe en el hombro.

—Vas sobrado, ¿eh? —sonrió Hanamiya, haciéndose con el balón.

—No tanto como tú.

El balón volvió a botar. Hanamiya flexionó las rodillas e hizo un veloz y muy bajo movimiento hacia la izquierda, obligando a Kiyoshi a agacharse al seguirle y de forma inconsciente apartando todo lo posible la rodilla de la trayectoria de las piernas ajenas. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca vino, lo que le hizo preguntarse si jugando solo Hanamiya no tendría otros recursos que sus habilidades físicas.

Así pasó un cuarto y un quinto juego, con Teppei teniendo la ventaja, hasta que en el sexto sintió la rodilla de Makoto chocar contra la suya al tenerlo situado detrás, haciéndole flaquear de golpe y caer al suelo tras un quejido. El balón quedó a la deriva, cayó en manos de Hanamiya y se produjo el empate.

—¿¡Estás bien, Kiyoshi!? —levantó la voz Daiki, rodeándose la boca con las manos.

—¡Sí, sí…! —levantó el brazo, con una sonrisa torpe—. Sólo he tropezado.

—¿Puedes seguir? —Hanamiya, que había recuperado el balón, esbozaba una sonrisilla astuta—. ¿Necesitas un descanso?

—Puedo seguir —gruñó Kiyoshi.

—Insisto —haciéndole una señal al niño para que se acercase, añadió:— En el gimnasio nos podrán dar algo para el dolor. ¿Por qué no calentáis mientras?

Aquella falsa preocupación le revolvió las tripas a Teppei, pero una vez más nada parecía hecho al azar. Hanamiya le provocaba a propósito, utilizando contra él aquello que siempre le había funcionado: el hecho de preocuparse por alguien más.

—¿Te duele la rodilla? —la vocecilla de Daiki le reafirmó su situación, y se obligó a endulzar la expresión antes de responderle.

—Nah, ya sabes que solo se resiente —le zarandeó la cabeza con su enorme mano, a lo que Daiki protestó—. Volveré enseguida, ¿vale? Tú —miró al muchacho del chicle, como si le advirtiese el no poner en práctica el juego sucio en su ausencia— …practica los tiros a canasta.

Hanamiya se adelantó hacia uno de los caminos que serpenteaban hacia las afueras del parque, en dirección al edificio deportivo que se alzaba en uno de los lados. Teppei seguía su espalda con reticencia poco después. La abundancia del parque hacía que cada recoveco fuese íntimo, mientras que aquel gélido invierno propiciaba un silencio propio de gentes que no estaban por la labor de salir a dar paseos.

Así pues, el sonido de los pasos y el de algún pájaro escarbando entre las ramas fue lo único que les acompañó.

—No metas al niño en tus retorcidos juegos —el primero en hablar fue Teppei, exponiendo claramente sus pensamientos.

—Eres tú el que sale y se reta con niños, ¿quién es el retorcido aquí?

—¡Es diferente! El potencial que tiene no es algo que tú puedas ni debas romper.

—¿Ese tipo de justicia preventiva te satisface? ¿Te hace sentir bien? Porque es un lado tuyo que me resulta insufrible —escupió Hanamiya, deteniéndose cuando el camino seguía de largo trazando una circunferencia al estar en la parte trasera del edificio. Se giró.

—Sólo digo que él no tiene nada que ver contigo —Teppei también se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, pero suficiente para decirse lo que fuera que tuvieran que decirse.

Hanamiya esbozó una sonrisa satírica y ácida antes de reír siniestramente, haciendo vibrar sus hombros antes de dar un par de pasos hacia un lado como un león enjaulado, pero paciente.

—¿Y desde cuándo crees que eso me importa?

—Sabes que no te dejaré hacerle daño.

—Por supuesto. Contaba con ello —dio otro par de pasos hacia él—. Nunca fue nada personal contra ti, _Iron Heart._ Pero terminaste consiguiendo que lo fuera con tus delirios de mártir y tu poca predisposición a hacer lo que fuera para ganar.

—_Jugar sucio_ no es _ganar _—remarcó Teppei, que seguía sus movimientos como el que observa una cobra especialmente venenosa acercarse.

—El fin siempre justifica los medios. Sobre todo en una maldita final —el rostro de Hanamiya se ensombreció.

—No los justifica. Y tenerme rencor por eso es un poco injusto teniendo en cuenta lo que me hiciste tú.

—Bueno —recuperó la sonrisa—. Estamos en paz, ¿no? —dio otro paso más, lo que provocó que Kiyoshi retrocediera hasta que el talón de las deportivas dio contra el borde del camino. Hanamiya propició la caída al empujarle hacia atrás con un contundente empujón en el pecho.

Teppei notó la hierba mojada y el culo ligeramente magullado en cuando pudo incorporarse sobre los codos. Pero el pinchazo de dolor que le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor fue la presión de la bota de Hanamiya, que se había cernido en pie sobre él, contra la rodilla.

—Tú ya estás acabado —concluyó, paladeando sus propias palabras—. Ahora sólo tienes que comportarte como el héroe que siempre has sido y convencerme para que ese crío no corra la misma suerte. Como en los viejos tiempos, _Kiyoshi._

[…]

—Están tardando mucho —se quejó Daiki media hora después, cuando el simple juego de tirar a canasta no superaba la expectativa de un partido de verdad. Miró hacia el camino por donde los otros dos se habían perdido hace lo que a él le había parecido una eternidad, enfurruñado.

—¿Quieres ir a buscarles? —sugirió entonces el muchacho que se había quedado con él, y que se había limitado a pasarle la pelota a cada intento. Tras sus palabras había un matiz de malicia que el niño no supo notar—. Puede que lo de la rodilla fuese más grave de lo que parecía.

Aquello bastó para convencer al chiquillo, que tras una última canasta perfecta corrió hacia el camino.

—¡Iré a ver! —gritó antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Según Kiyoshi, las molestias en la rodilla venían ya de muy atrás, si mal no recordaba de una lesión. Cuando fueron al lago le explicó que el dolor solía volver con las temperaturas bajas, aunque en ese momento no parecía algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. No obstante, aquella tardanza le había preocupado, y volvió a sentirse culpable por haberle invitado a jugar si realmente no podía hacerlo.

Así pues, corrió hacia los caminos interiores del parque, intentando ubicar el gimnasio antes de seguir avanzando hacia él. Rezó para que no fuera nada, que sólo fuera ese viejo siendo perezoso y escaqueándose. Se topó con la parte lateral del edificio, donde el camino seguía de largo hacia la derecha, y con la resolución de llegar antes quiso atajar por el propio césped. Saltó los arbustos que componían el camino y apartó un par de ramas bajas, siguiendo la estructura del gimnasio.

—No me vaciles, Kiyoshi.

Se detuvo. Giró la cabeza hacia los lados y terminó de sortear el delgado tronco de un árbol. Daiki tuvo que observar detenidamente durante un momento antes de saber qué estaba pasando, para acto seguido notar el corazón bombeándole con fuerza. No reprimió el impulso y se escondió tras las sombras del tronco y la frondosa maleza de los arbustos.

Kiyoshi estaba sentado en el césped, aferrado con una mano a la pierna con la que Hanamiya le pisoteaba la rodilla. Este, por el contrario, estaba demasiado ocupado empujándole la polla en la boca como para percatarse de sus quejas. Le había sujetado del pelo y con poco cuidado sacudía la cadera contra él, notando como la cabeza se hundía en la carnosidad de su garganta y disfrutando de las vibraciones que le proporcionaban las arcadas. Kiyoshi tenía una mueca ceñuda y contenida, pero paciente. Como si aquella no fuera la primera vez que se veía en aquella situación.

Daiki se preguntó por qué. Y volvió a asomarse cuando la confusión se unió a la curiosidad. El chiquillo no pecaba de una absoluta ignorancia, pero hasta donde él sabía los hombres no se suponía de debieran hacer nada con las _cosas_ de otros hombres.

—¡Gghu-…! —Kiyoshi se había quejado cuando la presión sobre el centro de la rodilla le había hecho temblar de dolor.

—Ten cuidado con los dientes y no tendré que recordártelo —dijo Hanamiya, con una voz que sonaba menos clara que minutos antes—. Que pareces nuevo, joder.

Kiyoshi abrió los ojos un segundo, como si pretendiera amenazarle de forma silenciosa. Makoto le ignoró con una sonrisa ladina y triunfadora, echando las manos hacia la coronilla para darle un empujón contundente. Su ronroneo llenó aquella parte del parque cuando se sintió penetrar su fondo, provocando otra arcada que llenó de saliva la boca de Kiyoshi. A ese envite le siguió otro, y otro, y muchos más, hasta que las lágrimas forzadas se empujaron de nuevo por los ojos de Teppei al tiempo que la espesa saliva burbujeó por sus comisuras.

Hanamiya gimoteó, relamiéndose al sentir en el vientre el calor del orgasmo cercano. Apartó la bota de aquella rodilla maltratada y le dio un empujón con la suya propia en el pecho, obligando a Kiyoshi a tumbarse del todo en el césped. En aquella tregua, Teppei recuperó el aire.

—¿Has acabado…? —preguntó, secándose la boca con la mano. Hanamiya le dio un manotazo al arrodillarse, cercando su cabeza entre las piernas.

—¿Ya te has cansado? —frotó la polla contra su mejilla y dio un golpe sobre los labios —. Abre —ordenó, y pese a la reticencia de Kiyoshi acabó embistiendo de nuevo contra su lengua. Cogió aire y se mordió el labio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus ojos enfocaron entonces a Daiki, agazapado y con los ojos como platos tras el árbol. Su expresión, velada por el placer, mutó a una sonrisa pérfida y una expresión intencionadamente lasciva. Nada describiría mejor eso de _"romper un mito" _que aquello.

Aceleró su propia cadencia, haciendo que Kiyoshi se aferrase a su ropa para intentar detenerle y respirar.

—Chúpala más fuerte —reiteró Hanamiya mirando directamente al chiquillo, que apretó entre sus dedos los lados del pantalón—. Déjala entrar, hasta el… —su voz se fragmentó—. ¡Aah, aquí viene…! —echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, asiéndole del pelo con una mano y sujetando su erección empapada con la otra, dándole las últimas sacudidas para correrse sobre la aún esquiva cara de Teppei.

Un último suspiro por parte de Hanamiya antes de que el tiempo dejase de fluir un instante, como si todo aquello hubiera sido algo irreal. Aomine sentía que el corazón le había subido a la garganta, y las piernas se le habían quedado como clavadas a la tierra tras aquel espectáculo del cual no había terminado de sacar nada en claro.

Tensó los pequeños hombros cuando Kiyoshi parecía querer levantarse, siendo interceptado entonces por Hanamiya. Si tenían público, aquello merecía un final digno de recordarse.

—¿Qué quieres…? Déjame…

—No has acabado —explicó, y ante la confusión de Teppei, Hanamiya volvió a ofrecerle su polla—. Tienes que limpiarla.

—…

Para cuando Kiyoshi había dado el segundo lametón, Daiki ya había salido corriendo.


	7. - Cosas de niños

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_VII.- Cosas de niños._

* * *

『 Porno 』

_No._

『 Porno chicos 』

_No._

『 Adultos en parques 』

_¡No!_

Aomine dejó caer la cabeza contra el teclado del ordenador de mesa que sus padres habían comprado hacía ya tres años, y que tenía un puesto fijo en el salón de su casa. Le había llevado menos de un minuto sentarse con la firme determinación de resolver sus dudas aprovechando que su madre había salido de compras, y que seguramente tardaría si se encontraba con alguna vecina con la que darle a la lengua, pero más de diez el decidirse a poner algo que realmente fuese significativo.

A saber: si sólo era _porno_ el maravilloso Google le daba variopintas opciones para verlo, pagarlo y descargarlo de forma instantánea. Y aunque ver mujeres con las tetas igual de grandes que un bebé seguía abriéndole los ojos como platos, no era lo que necesitaba ver en aquellos momentos. En su sabiduría, el buscador catalogaba el _adultos en parques_ como una serie de fotografías hilarantes sobre gente que pasaba de sus treinta haciendo gilipolleces en cualquier lugar que estuviera destinado a los niños. Daiki vio a un abuelo en una piscina de bolas o a una mujer en brazos de una estatua, y aunque alguna de las imágenes le sacó la carcajada pronto comprendió que se estaba desviando mucho del tema a tratar.

Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi en el parque el día anterior.

Kiyoshi comiéndose la polla de otro en el parque el día anterior.

Eso no fue tan hilarante. De hecho, Aomine se debatía entre muchos sentimientos cada vez que se acordaba de la escenita, entre las cuales, dado que estaba sentado frente al ordenador, estaba la curiosidad. El resto era una maraña de confusión, vergüenza y asco que pugnaban por reclamar un puesto definitivo en la escala.

Tenía diez años, edad más que suficiente para verse arrastrado por su sexualidad y sus deseos de saber sobre ella. No pocas veces se había quedado prendado de una de esas revistas de bañadores que tenía su madre, donde algunos canalillos habían llamado más su atención que otros. O poner clandestinamente, como estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, la palabra _"tetas" _en el buscador. Internet era tan enorme como la cantidad de guarradas que pudiese albergar.

Sin embargo, aquello era muy diferente. Buscar algo específico y fuera de la que parecía ser su zona de confort le creaba unos nervios absurdos y un miedo irracional. La escena del parque había sido demasiado brutal, demasiado rara, y aún no conseguía encontrarle un marco tan _normal _como lo sería el hacer aquello mismo con una chica. Todo aquello le suscitaba muchas preguntas, entre ellas el _por qué hacerlo; el cómo se sentiría hacerlo; el cómo se sentiría que te lo hicieran; si con un chico sería diferente…_

¿Lo sería? El chico que estaba con Kiyoshi parecía disfrutarlo. Y Kiyoshi no había puesto muchas pegas en complacerle. De una manera u otra, algo de magia tendría aquello.

『 Porno chicos 』

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Aunque dado el resultado, fue lo más cercano a lo que buscaba.

La sucesión de imágenes englobaba un poco de todo; desde primeros planos de sexo con mujeres haciendo muecas exageradas, pasando por hombres posando en ropa interior y llegando hasta tíos haciendo trenecitos la mar de ordenados y gráficos. Daiki tuvo que acercar la cara a la pantalla para poder entender qué demonios estaba pasando ahí. _¡Joder! ¿Por detrás? ¿En serio? _Recordó lo mucho que detestaba de niño cuando su madre tenía que ponerle un maldito supositorio, y en solo una imagen aquella molestia parecía una tomadura de pelo en comparación. Los europeos tenían la polla demasiado grande. O el culo demasiado suelto; no supo que pensar. Pero se revolvió en la silla, como si le estuviera doliendo a él.

Siguió bajando y encontró algo más parecido a la escenita del parque, en la que salía un chaval sentado en el sofá mientras otro manoseaba sus bajos al tiempo que los engullía. _De acuerdo_, pensó, _era posible hacerlo_. De hecho, se hacía, y no parecía ser algo que disgustase a nadie.

Daiki tragó, no siendo consciente de cómo se le habían arrebolado las mejillas. Arrastró el cursor por la pantalla y seleccionó la imagen, haciéndola más grande. Bajo esta estaba adjunto el link al vídeo de la captura.

Aomine apretó los labios y miró a su espalda, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad hacia su propia curiosidad. La puerta de la entrada aún seguía cerrada y su madre tardaría un poco más. Frunció las cejas entonces frente a la pantalla, y con renovada determinación aceptó ver el vídeo.

Cuando apareció el primer chaval en escena, se puso nervioso. Parecía estar preparando el salón para una noche de cine, como los que solía tener con su padre y su madre antes de que este estuviese tan ocupado. Le tranquilizó ver sobre la mesa de centro un par de refrescos y un bol de patatas, como si aquello fuera la escena de una película un poco más apta para su edad. Dos amigos, seguramente en sus veinte, despatarrados en el sofá y riéndose, antes de que un movimiento furtivo acabase en un beso y las manos cambiaran rápidamente de lugar.

Daiki se encogió en la silla, como si fuera capaz de sentir aquella mano que apretaba el abultado miembro de uno de ellos. Apenas pestañeando, observó como tomaba forma la captura que le había llevado a aquel vídeo de apenas siete minutos, pero que detuvo a los cinco cuando la puerta de casa se abría de par en par.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció su madre, descalzándose antes de soltar un suspiro y entrar. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa del salón y se quitó bufanda y abrigo, volviendo al recibidor para dejarlos en el perchero—. ¿Daiki?

—¡Baño! —se lo escuchó tras la puerta. En un ataque de pánico, había desenchufado directamente el ordenador antes de correr al único lugar que le quedaba cerca.

—He conseguido las hamburguesas teriyaki que te gustan, ¿quieres alguna en el almuerzo?

—¡Sí!

Hubo un silencio, en el que la señora Aomine guió sus pasos hasta la puerta del baño. Acercó la oreja antes de tocar una vez con los nudillos.

—¿Va todo bien ahí dentro? Recuerda lavarte las manos al salir.

—¡No soy un niño, mamá!

—Claro, claro. Perdón —la mujer sonrió para sí y volvió a la cocina.

Daiki se levantó del suelo trepando por el lavabo. Suspiró, sin poder recuperar aún el control sobre su corazón desbocado, y se miró al espejo. Tenía las mejillas tan rojas como la punta de las orejas, y aún sentía aquel hormigueo inquietante bajo el estómago que le hizo fingir aguas mayores durante un buen rato más para poder conservar su refugio en el baño.

[…]

En Yamagata había pocas ocasiones en las que hubiera algún festival que moviese a toda la ciudad. Quitando los tres días de año nuevo y el Hanagasa Matsuri de principios de agosto, las ocasiones dignas de celebrarse eran más bien escasas. Era por ello que se organizaban a veces pequeños eventos para la poca juventud que no había emigrado ya a la capital o a los distritos vecinos, y a los que terminaban por unirse familias enteras a pesar del frío. Entre las actividades estaban las esculturas de nieve, una labor tan joven como el propio evento que aunque no repercutiese mucho en la ya larga lista de particularidades del país, no dejaba de despertar la curiosidad de algunos turistas.

Kajomachi se había convertido en el protagonista de la congregación, aunque las pequeñas y torpes esculturas de los niños crecieran allá donde hubiera un buen montículo de nieve. El gran parque Kajo abarcaba un terreno lo suficientemente grande como para albergar la imaginación de cualquiera, y a lo largo de aquel invierno nevado el lugar nunca estaba del todo vacío.

Daiki no había conseguido arrastrar a su padre, pero gracias a la insistente ayuda de Satsuki, su pequeña vecina, las madres de ambos no habían tenido muchas más opciones. Abrigados hasta las cejas, y con un termo bien cargado de té caliente, aparecían por el parque después de comer. Habían montado pequeñas carpas y encendido algunas estufas junto a los carros de comida que habían terminado por desplazarse hasta allí. Días atrás algún joven artista con tiempo libre había aprovechado la base de madera del columpio principal del parque para alzar un castillo de nieve que muchos se empecinaban en fotografiar. Los niños, por otra parte, y ayudados por la mano de un padre que parecía mucho más entusiasmado que el propio hijo, levantaban muñecos de nieve sin una forma del todo definida.

Lo primero que hizo Daiki tras apreciar las obras fue llenarle el gorro de nieve a Satsuki y correr de la llorosa ira de esta última hasta lograr darle esquinazo. Sobre un césped cubierto de nieve blanda, empezó a moldear sus propias ideas.

Quizás no hubiera sido del todo consciente de ello, pero llevaba unos días sin comportarse como un niño. Sus cavilaciones acerca de lo que había presenciado se limitaban a las incógnitas y las ideas extrañas propiciadas por su propia imaginación. No había tenido ocasión de volver a buscar nada medianamente gráfico por internet; ya fuera por vergüenza o por miedo a ser descubierto, y eso sólo alimentaba una impaciencia cuyas dudas nacían y morían en Kiyoshi. Lo último que sabía de él era el mensaje que le había enviado aquel día en el parque, al descubrir que se había marchado de repente, respondiendo con un _"Tenía prisa"_ a su _"¿Va todo bien?"._

—¿Qué haces? —la vocecilla de Satsuki borró del todo cualquier tipo de pensamiento que pudiera rondarle por la cabeza. La notó asomarse por su derecha, ataviada con su gorro de lana favorito, ahora húmedo, y sus orejeras de panda.

Daiki terminó de arrastrar una pequeña pelota de nieve hacia su escultura, y con una sonrisa pícara se apartó para enseñársela.

—¡Un pito! —expuso su pene de nieve con intenciones de avergonzarla. Y lo consiguió, pues la chiquilla se ruborizó bajo las capas de la bufanda.

—¡Guarro!

—Ha quedado perfecto —con los brazos en jarras, sacó pecho.

—¡Voy a pisotearlo! —amenazó la chica, levantando la bota.

—¡Protegeré mi pito con la vida! —se puso delante.

—¡Deja de decir "pito"!

—Ah, tú lo acabas de decir.

Satsuki, temblando de vergonzosa rabia, bajó la bota y le dio la espalda con un remango de fingida y remarcada indiferencia.

—¡Bien! Haré un muñeco de nieve yo sola…

Aomine, como arrepentido, agachó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Satsuki… —dijo, con un tono meloso que hizo a la chica girarse, esperanzada—. Haz dos grandes tetas.

—… ¡IDIOTA! —enrojecida por el bochorno, la chica levantó un puño enguantado en mullido algodón para darle su merecido a su amigo de la infancia. No obstante, se detuvo antes de acercarse cuando la enorme sombra de un chico se apostó tras Aomine, que chocó contra sus piernas al intentar retroceder entre risas burlonas.

—¿Te estás metiendo con tu novia? Que mal adulto vas a ser…

Era Kiyoshi. Daiki lo supo en el momento en que su enorme mano le abarcó toda la cabeza, agitándola suavemente a los lados como si fuera una pelota. Su corazón, independiente de sus propios pensamientos, rebotó con frenesí contra su pecho al alzar el mentón y mirarle a la cara.

—E-ella no es mi… novia —protestó con un balbuceo, apartándole la mano con el brazo. Satsuki, intimidada, dio unos pasos hacia su amigo de la infancia para sujetarse a su brazo—. ¿Ves? Eres tú el que la asusta, viejo.

La risilla de Izuki interrumpió cualquier respuesta que Teppei pudiese tener, y cuando este le observó vio que se había agachado frente a la fálica escultura del niño y aguantaba la carcajada.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¡Es enorme! —apreció.

—Es extranjera —aclaró Daiki. E Izuki no pudo evitar la risa mucho más.

—¡Extranjera! —carcajeó, dando golpes al suelo helado.

—No digas tonterías —intervino Teppei, muy serio. Luego levantó el puño y añadió—. Obviamente es un cañón de plasma.

Izuki volvió a reírse. Y Teppei, como motivado por su propia idea, se agachó junto a él para hacer modificaciones al supuesto cañón.

Satsuki, confusa, miró de reojo a Daiki.

—¿Conoces a esos chicos mayores…?

_Demasiado bien a uno de ellos_, parecía ser.

—Sí —respondió, observando la nuca del origen de sus últimos problemas. Kiyoshi parecía muy ajeno a lo que a él pudiera preocuparle, y aquello le molestaba. Había sido exclusivamente culpa suya que pensase en cosas raras, o que notase aquellos nervios en el estómago cuando le veía ahora. Seguramente, si volvieran a jugar un partido en la vieja cancha de aquel mismo parque, perdería por absoluta y total desconcentración.

Injusto. Quería recuperar al _viejo_ de antes. Eso le hizo mirar a Izuki, preguntándose si con él también haría _aquel tipo_ de cosas o era algo exclusivo de un solo chico. Si con él también se besaba estando en sus casas, con la excusa de ir a ver una película, para luego terminar sin ropa…

La patada en la espalda que le dio a Kiyoshi estuvo llena de frustración y vergüenza a la vez, dejando al customizado cañón de plasma hecho una masa con la forma de la parte superior de Teppei.

—¡A jugar a otra parte, viejos! —reclamó su parte del césped, arrancándole una carcajada a una Satsuki que no quería ser irrespetuosa, y que intentó no ser demasiado descarada al respecto.

Todo lo contrario a Izuki, cuya risa volvió a ser la protagonista de aquel parque.

Kiyoshi, que emergió con la chaqueta empapada y los retazos de nieve aún sobre la cara, amenazó con una sonrisa juguetona al chiquillo que parecía desafiarle sin ningún tipo de pudor. Amasó una pequeña bola de nieve entre sus manos y se la lanzó al pecho casi a cámara lenta, cuando giró el cuerpo y disparó en un claro gesto de aceptar aquel desafío infantil.

Lo siguiente que aconteció fue una repartición de personal a un lado de cada bando y una guerra de bolas de nieve que acabó implicando a una gran parte del parque y un sin número de estrategias a nivel de parvulario. Una batalla que se torcía muchas veces cuando se revelaba un traidor que no tenía ningún pudor en disparar nieve por la espalda a Kiyoshi y aliarse con el bando de los más jóvenes, mientras hacía juegos de palabras con el honor y la popularidad con las chicas.

En aquella hora de juego al borde de la hipotermia, Aomine dejó de pensar en nada que no concerniese a su edad. Amasaba nieve, rodaba por ella, perseguía a Teppei, vigilaba a Izuki y muchas veces protegía a Satsuki de cualquier bala de nieve que pudiera alcanzarla. Aunque luego fuera él mismo el que se las colocaba dentro del gorro, para exasperación de la niña. Como cualquiera de los demás críos cegados por la emoción de hacer cosas diferentes, corría por el parque hasta perderse dentro de muchas de las construcciones de hielo que caracterizaban aquel pequeño evento, planeando su próximo movimiento como el que lo hace en medio de un partido.

Se olvidó de lo que hubiera estado buscando por internet, de lo que había visto en los resultados de dichas búsquedas y en la sensación confusa e incómoda que acarreaba el cargar con dicha información. Olvidó a Kiyoshi tirado en el césped del íntimo parque donde se reunían y al amigo que seguramente le habría tirado allí con el propósito de llevarse a casa el recuerdo de una mamada. En aquella hora y media, lo olvidó todo. Intencional o no, fue sólo un chiquillo de diez años que quiso divertirse con un amigo injustamente más mayor o con un hermano que hubiera deseado tener.

—Estoy muerto de frío… —pudo decir Teppei, cuando los ánimos parecían haber sucumbido a las temperaturas y cogían sitio para ver la leve tanda de fuegos artificiales que donaban a la causa algunos de los padres.

—Momoi-chan se ha llevado la peor parte por culpa de las traiciones de Aomine-chan… —dejaba caer Izuki, con la aludida asintiendo sentada justo a su lado.

Se habían sentado en uno de los bancos más cercanos al pequeño grupo que preparaba la pirotecnia, en una de las zonas más secas del parque.

—En la guerra todo vale —tuvo el descaro de contestar Daiki—. Y no soy "-chan".

—Si tratas así a tu novia probablemente acabe dejándote por otro —insinuó Kiyoshi.

Satsuki se ruborizó violentamente, mientras que Aomine, casi siguiendo el mismo camino, fue el que respondió.

—¡N-no es mi novia!

—¿Seguro? —aquella vez avivó las llamas Izuki, inclinándose con una sonrisilla para poder mirar a los ojos a Satsuki—. ¿Los amores de la infancia no son los más bonitos?

—Yo recuerdo haber tenido novias en primaria. Muchas —relató Teppei—. Me daban porciones de sus bentô.

—¡Y-yo estoy aprendiendo a hacer bentô! —añadió Satsuki con entusiasmo, como si quisiera presumir del hecho de poder hacer uno para quien fuera que le gustase.

—¡Hey, estupendo! ¡Aomine-chan será un marido feliz! —rió Izuki.

—Que monos —coincidió Teppei, con gesto dramáticamente soñador—. Para cuando eso pase yo ya seré un anci-… ¡Ah! —se interrumpió cuando Daiki le dio un puntapié en el gemelo.

—¡Cállate!¡He dicho que no es mi novia! —reafirmó, con las mejillas arreboladas y un fino ceño fruncido. Haciendo un gesto muy similar a un puchero, lo señaló—. ¡Tú sí que no te casarás nunca, perdedor! —y dicho aquello se escabulló entre el corrillo de gente lo más deprisa que pudo.

Hubo un silencio en la escena, roto solo por el primer fuego artificial que restalló en el cielo y que iluminó de naranja el parque.

—P-perdón, Dai-chan puede ser un poco… —intentó excusarlo Satsuki con paciencia.

—Que mala leche —murmuró Izuki, mirando de reojo a Teppei, que se levantó con una sonrisa arrepentida.

—Quizás nos hemos pasado con él. Iré a buscarle —aseguró—. ¡Pedid algo caliente, invito yo!

Izuki y Satsuki se miraron.

—Cappuccino —levantó el pulgar él, aprovechado como ninguno.

—Chocolate —levantó el pulgar ella, no desaprovechando tampoco la invitación.

De todos los lugares del parque, sólo había uno en el que un chiquillo ofendido podría ir a esconderse: a uno que conociera y que pudiera actuar a su vez de escondite. Teppei le había visto salir de aquel iglú construido cerca del césped durante la guerra de bolas de nieve, y confió en su instinto a la hora de mirar dentro. Desgraciadamente, este pareció fallarle en aquella ocasión.

Miró a su alrededor, mientras el cielo se cubría de chispas de colores y de exclamaciones infantiles, intentando dar con su silueta o con cualquier otro lugar en el que pudiera ocultarse. _La tierna edad donde todo y nada parecía molestarte_, pensó. Desde que le conocía, Daiki había demostrado ser un niño con carácter. Descarado, atrevido y curioso; abierto siempre a aprender o a experimentar sus propias experiencias. Mientras oteaba las demás obras, Kiyoshi pensó que una vez que desarrollase a lo grande todas aquellas cualidades sería un jugador increíble y un adolescente al que valdría la pena conocer en profundidad.

Vio el castillo que habían levantado sobre los cimientos de hierro de aquel columpio donde los críos escalaban, y probó suerte. Tenía dos huecos frontales que hacían a su vez de puerta, aunque dudaba que se hubieran hecho con el propósito de que algún adulto entrase. De hecho, cuando Kiyoshi se asomó y vio la silueta encogida de Aomine, que dio un salto al verle, sólo pudo encajar medio cuerpo cuando intentó hacerle compañía dentro.

—¿Puedo pasar…?

—Idiota, si no cabes… —protestó Daiki con voz suave, desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, pues me quedo aquí. Estoy bastante cómodo —todo lo cómodo que pudiera estar un adolescente de metro noventa tirado en el suelo y metido hasta el torso en un lugar del que no sabía si podría volver a salir. Y ante el silencio de Aomine, añadió —. ¿Estás enfadado?

—Sí.

—Porque no quieres comprometerte tan pronto o…

—¡Deja de hablar de eso! —vociferó el pequeño, dando un manotazo a la dura cabeza de su interlocutor.

—¡Vale, vale! —se quejó este —. Culpa mía. No volveré a decirlo. ¿Por qué no volvemos? Comamos algo calentito, anda.

—No quiero nada de ti —insistió Daiki, con tono ofendido.

—Daikiiii —le lloriqueó —. Que me estoy helando el culo aquí…

Un nuevo silencio, en el que Aomine giró la cabeza a un lado con un puchero que daba a entender que no sería tan fácil razonar con su tozudez. Kiyoshi dedujo que más que enfado, era vergüenza. Quizás porque Satsuki sí le gustaba y se había visto expuesto o porque estaba descubriendo el concepto de _romanticismo_ a su propio ritmo. En cualquiera de los casos, sabía que se había metido demasiado con él al respecto.

—¿Te gusta Momoi-chan? —preguntó, con la esperanza de poder explicarle que, dado el caso, aquello no era nada malo.

—NO.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Que no!

—Vale —atajó su enfado con calma—, vale. No pasa nada. Pero si te gustase —la mirada que le lanzó el pequeño le obligó a tener muchísima más delicadeza—; ¡es un caso hipotético! ¡Un ejemplo! —explicó—. Digo que no es nada raro que te guste una chica, ¿vale? La que sea. No sé si habrás hablado ya de estas cosas con tus padres… Eh…

Le abochornó pensar en tener que darle una charla sobre hormonas y sentimientos a un niño. ¿Cómo explicarían en aquella época esas cosas en el colegio? ¿Lo de las cigüeñas…? ¿Lo de la abeja y la flor…? ¿O se declinaban más por el _"cuando mamá y papá se quieren, ellos_…"? Pensándolo fríamente, ¿no se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos? Sólo quería decirle que estaba bien fijarse en chicas y nada más, no tenía por qué profundizar tantísimo…

—A ver, Daiki… —empezó de nuevo—. Quiero decir que es normal sentir curiosidad y vergüenza ante las cosas nuevas. Ya a tu edad las chicas son algo nuevo, porque empiezas a mirarlas de otra…

—¿Es normal tener curiosidad? —le interrumpió Aomine, muy poco interesado en lo que tuviera que decir acerca de las chicas. En aquel momento había recordado la escena del parque, a cuyo protagonista tenía allí tirado, explicándole que era de lo más común interesarse por _cosas nuevas. _Según sus experiencias, aquello era _nuevo_. Lo más nuevo que había experimentado hasta la fecha, seguramente.

Más receptivo, el pequeño giró el cuerpo en su dirección.

—¡Sí! —sintiendo que al fin avanzaba, Teppei asintió y sonrió—. Claro que sí. Piensa en tu primera vez jugando al baloncesto, ¿por qué seguirte jugando?

—Porque era emocionante.

—¿Y por qué empezaste?

Daiki lo pensó un segundo. Analizó aquel sentimiento de curiosidad y esas ganas de saber si él también podía hacer aquello que veía en los partidos televisados, y lo entendió.

—Oh.

—Exacto —Teppei sonrió con comprensión—. Pues con las chicas es igual. Verás, cuando yo empecé a interesarme tenía más o menos tu edad. En primaria, yo…

Buscar cosas por internet no había sido un error, pensó Aomine, ignorando todo el relato de sus jóvenes años que Teppei se empecinaba en ponerle de ejemplo. Era normal querer saber lo que quería saber, sobre todo después de haberlo visto. Seguía creándole cierta incomodidad nacida de la vergüenza, pero por lo menos ya no se sentía del todo culpable al sentir esa intriga por algo de lo que nunca había oído hablar antes. Quizás pudiera hablarlo con su madre. O con su padre, de _hombre a hombre_. Puede que él lo entendiese mejor que ella; que hiciera algo parecido también cuando era joven.

Hizo nota mental de preguntarle. Tal vez así pudiera hablarlo después con Kiyoshi de una manera mucho más fluida.

—… y gracias a eso comía gratis —parecía continuar Teppei.

—Gorrón —estuvo a tiempo de contestarle, tras todas sus cavilaciones.

—¡Eran ellas quienes me daban comida!

—Go-rrón. Sal de mi castillo.

Aquella vez fue Kiyoshi quien hizo un puchero, retorciéndose en su helado agujero como un gusano tras una forzada hibernación.

—Saldré primero. Pero vuelve, ¿vale? Te pediré _taiyaki_ y chocolate caliente con alguna nubecilla.

A Daiki se le hizo la boca agua. Y notándolo, Kiyoshi se desencajó de la puerta del castillo y reculó hacia atrás con gestos torpes y raros, saltando como un salmón en una cascada. Cuando pudo recuperar el control de todo su cuerpo, una de las torretas más bajas se le cayó encima, haciéndole maldecir su suerte y vaticinando el resfriado que tendría mañana después de aquella noche.

—Cuidado al salir, _majestad _—dijo tras levantarse, sacudiéndose la nieve y retomando sus pasos hacia el corrillo de gente y los puestos más cercanos.

Entre ellos reconoció a lo lejos a Izuki, que se había agenciado un lugar junto a los motores del puesto para conservar el calor. También pudo reconocer a la madre de Daiki, tras un momento observando como la mujer parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Dedujo que a su hijo.

—Está en aquel castillo de allí —le dijo al pasar a su lado, con una sonrisa amable. Señaló la construcción de nieve de más allá—. Daiki.

—Ah, gracias. _¿Hiyoshi-kun?_ —la mujer también le reconoció. Era difícil olvidar al enorme adolescente que se había plantado en su casa a las tantas para dejar a su pequeño.

—Kiyoshi —corrigió suavemente, haciendo una reverencia de cortesía—. Kiyoshi Teppei.

—Eso —la señora Aomine le devolvió el gesto, aunque su sonrisa vacilase un poco más. Instantes después daba media vuelta para caminar hacia el castillo de nieve, a cada paso con más prisa.

Daiki, que estaba a punto de salir a cobrarse la promesa de unos dulces y un buen chocolate caliente, soltó un grito al ver como el largo pelo negro de su madre colgaba de repente en plena puerta al esta asomarse dentro.

—¡Mamá! —protestó el niño, con el corazón en la garganta.

—Daiki —la mujer pareció mirarle como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en años. Volviendo a unir sus propios cabos y dejando que su instinto de protección actuase mucho antes que los beneficios que pudiera dar la duda—. Cariño, ¿con quién estabas?

—¿Uh? —él respiró profundamente, recuperado del infarto—. Kiyoshi se acaba de ir, ¿por qué lo…?

—Tienes que dejar de juntarte con ese chico, ¿vale?

Aomine se quedó en blanco.

—… ¿Ah?


	8. - Incluso tú podrías hacerlo

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_VIII.- Incluso tú podrías hacerlo._

* * *

A veces sus pensamientos intentaban ir acordes con el dribleo, pero llegaba a un punto en el que sólo se sumergían en un blanco absoluto, como una banda sonora a la que le faltaban las imágenes. Pese a que intentaba distraerse, las incógnitas de su mente volvían a asediarle, reclamando que se las entendiese lo más pronto posible.

A lo largo de los últimos días, Aomine dedicaba un buen rato de su tiempo a pensar en las palabras de su madre. Algo que para ella resultaba peligroso, pero que para él seguía siendo un misterio. En primer lugar, ¿qué podría haberle hecho alguien como Kiyoshi para que tuviera una opinión así de él? Kiyoshi era un buen adulto, pensó Daiki. Tenía una opinión decente de él, quitando los pequeños paréntesis que lo catalogaban como _idiota, absurdo_ o_ llorón. _Era un hombre amable, de personalidad tranquila y servicial, y muy buen entrenador. Gracias a él se había pulido mucho en aquellos meses, y nunca se había negado a entrenarle pese a tener sus problemas de rodilla.

_—__Tienes que dejar de juntarte con ese chico, ¿vale?_

_—… __¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —desconcertado, Aomine había mirado a su madre sin comprender._

_—__Porque no es un amigo que tendría alguien de tu edad —se justificó la señora Aomine—. Tú tienes a tus compañeros de clase, ¿no? Y tienes a Momoi-chan. No necesitas a un chico tan mayor._

_—__¡Pero me está enseñando a jugar! —protestó de inmediato Aomine—. Además, aunque sea mayor realmente no cuenta como un "adulto". Porque es un tonto que sólo…_

_—__¡Daiki!_

Su madre pocas veces gritaba de aquel modo tan cortante. La había hecho enfadar muchas veces antes, sobre todo cuando se escapaba sin hacer los deberes, jugaba donde no debía o rompía cosas en casa por jugar a la pelota. No obstante, pese a los castigos y las broncas que seguían después de cada trastada, nunca la había llegado a ver como en aquella ocasión.

_—__Algunos adultos no son tan buenos como parecen. Algunos solo quieren engañar a los niños —explicó suavemente._

_—__¡Kiyoshi no me está engañando! —defendió, después de haber sentido un desagradable apretón en el pecho. La posibilidad de que eso fuera verdad le había dolido, aunque no supiera el propósito exacto que llevaría a Teppei a hacer algo así._

_—__¡Daiki! —insistió ella, con una mirada sufrida y un apretón en los brazos de su hijo —. ¡Mamá sólo está preocupada por ti!_

Preocupada. ¿Temía de verdad que Kiyoshi le estuviera engañando? Y de ser así, ¿con qué finalidad? En sus encuentros sólo jugaban, hablaban o comían. Era exactamente lo mismo que hacía con sus compañeros de clase cuando salían a cualquier parque o a las excursiones con el colegio. No había más diferencia que la edad, y Teppei no es que pudiera presumir de ser extremadamente maduro.

La pelota rebotó en la canasta, haciendo el aro temblar. Daiki siguió con la mirada sus tumbos hasta que la vio perderse a su espalda, sin poner una verdadera solución a sus pensamientos.

Después de aquella charla su madre apenas le había dejado alejarse mucho de ella, y finalmente comía _taiyakis_, junto a Satsuki y sus padres, bajo una de las pérgolas montadas al lado de los puestos. Y, quizás siendo consciente de la situación, Kiyoshi no volvió a acercarse. Eso le hizo pensar; ¿se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y quería respetar el enfado de su madre o sentía que había sido pillado en su propia trastada?

—¡Agh, que confuso! —Aomine se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que le estallaría como siguiera pensando demasiado. Sólo tenía que ir a ver a Kiyoshi y preguntárselo directamente. Y si su respuesta no le convencía siempre podía sacársela a la fuerza.

Con un par de sonoras palmadas en las mejillas, frunció las pequeñas cejas y se decidió. Cogió aire y se giró, caminando a zancadas hacia el banco donde había dejado su bolsa. Se la colgó al hombro y miró a su alrededor, buscando la pelota. Se asomó tras el banco, miró en el hueco de aquella fuente inútil y detrás de los matorrales sin cortar que rodeaban la cancha. Al no dar con ella volvió al camino principal y miró por los jardines. La encontró no muy lejos, aparcada contra el nudo de raíces de uno de los árboles más gruesos. Con renovada determinación, saltó de nuevo al camino, se sacudió las hojas del pantalón y emprendió la marcha. O eso quiso hacer, cuando se dio de bruces con la sombra que se había apostado silenciosamente frente a él.

—Perdón, no estaba… —quiso disculparse, alzando la mirada. Su rostro familiar le hizo titubear un segundo, para luego sentir algo retorcérsele en la tripa.

—Descuida —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Tú eres el niño al que entrena Kiyoshi, ¿no?

—No soy un niño —corrigió—. Y tú… —pese a que intentó no pensar en ello, la imagen de aquella cara volvía a su mente en forma de escena confusa y vergonzosa. Daiki no pudo evitar bajar el perfil, con las mejillas calientes.

—Makoto —dijo él entonces—. Hanamiya Makoto —se presentó, antes de inclinarse lo suficiente para poder añadir, en un susurro burlón—. Y tú eres un niño mirón.

Aomine levantó la mirada de golpe, con una mueca.

—¡Y-yo no…! ¡No es culpa mía, de todas formas! —acusó.

—Pero te quedaste a mirar, ¿no? —enarcó una ceja Hanamiya, para luego incorporarse—. Aunque supongo que tienes razón, no deberíamos haberlo hecho allí. Kiyoshi insistió… —con un suspiro, quiso parecer apesadumbrado, mientras observaba los recovecos del camino.

—¿Insistió? —el interés de Daiki superó por un momento a la vergüenza.

—Sí —corroboró Hanamiya—. No nos veíamos desde la ceremonia de graduación, y supongo que echaba de menos tenerla en la boca.

La escena donde aquel chico empujaba su hombría contra la garganta de Kiyoshi volvió a la confusa mente del pequeño, como si intentase encajar por fin todas las piezas de aquel puzle en concreto. Dada la información de la que disponía –lo encontrado en internet–, aquello era algo que los amigos podían llegar a hacer en algún momento. Aunque, siendo sinceros, Daiki no se imaginaba tocándole sus cosas a alguien del colegio…

—¿Y? —la voz de Hanamiya sonó inesperadamente cerca. Sólo cuando salió de sus cavilaciones, Aomine se dio cuenta de que lo tenía a un dedo de su rostro—. ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

—No sé lo que vi —fue sincero. Aunque sin dejar atrás aquel orgullo de fingir comprenderlo todo—. ¿Kiyoshi hace esas cosas con sus amigos del colegio? —pensó en Izuki y boqueó.

—No con todos —aclaró Makoto—. Sólo con los que insisten. Es algo tímido, ¿sabes? Así que hay que insistir muchísimo.

Daiki estaba procesando a una velocidad de escándalo. Y mientras Hanamiya le hablaba de aquel Kiyoshi que no conocía, las palabras de su madre se mezclaban con aquella nueva información. ¿Teppei estaría esperando que _insistiera_ con él? ¿Por qué motivo? Ya tenía a aquel chico. Y al otro. ¿Con cuántos podía llegar a hacer todo eso? No se imaginaba a Kiyoshi obligándole a hacer nada de lo que había visto. Además, y aquello no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, su _Pequeño-Daiki_ no se comparaba ni de lejos al de aquellos chicos.

Aún así, era intrigante. Y su lengua se frotó, inconscientemente, contra el cielo de su boca. Notándolo, Hanamiya alargó una sonrisa de hiena y se acercó a su oreja.

—Incluso tú podrías hacerlo —susurró, suscitando un nuevo rubor en las mejillas del niño—. Su lengua es suave y aprieta justo en la mejor parte. Te hace tener unas cosquillas increíbles en el estómago.

Hanamiya elegía cuidadosamente las palabras, no utilizando intencionadamente ninguna que fuera muy complicada de entender. Su voz era como un mantra de tono grave y siseante con el que quiso transmitir el placer que describía.

Aomine no fue más consciente de ello de lo que lo era de su propio sofoco. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en Kiyoshi. ¿Cómo se había sentido él? No parecía muy cómodo tener todo aquello empujándose contra tu boca. Y a saber que sabor tendría…

—¿Y qué pasa con Kiyoshi? —preguntó directamente, levantando la mirada—. Él solo está incómodo mientras tú te sientes genial.

Hanamiya notó su propio ceño tensarse con fastidio, para luego encoger efímeramente los hombros y esbozar otra sonrisa torcida.

—¿Incómodo? —movió las piernas, de modo que su propio cuerpo tapase al chiquillo de las miradas que pudieran venir de la calle— Qué sabrás tú —comentó, justo cuando alzaba la mano e interrumpía el contraataque de Daiki al empujarle índice y corazón contra la lengua.

El niño parpadeó, sin entender nada, y luego buscó los ojos del mayor. Makoto, sin añadir nada más por el momento, acarició la pequeña lengua bajo sus dactilares y luego los giró, pulsando el cielo de la boca desde su parte posterior hasta el centro.

Aomine dio un salto, e inmediatamente dos pasos atrás. El cosquilleo le había bajado como por la garganta, al mismo tiempo que subía directo a su cabeza.

—¿Sigues pensando que está incómodo? —cuestionó Hanamiya, con una sonrisa victoriosa, antes de incorporarse y sacudirse la saliva de los dedos—. Hay muchas cosas de Kiyoshi que no conoces, pero si estás interesado puedo contarte algo más. Puede que él no sea del todo sincero contigo —tentó, echando a andar hasta pasar por su lado—. Es un tío muy extremista con todo —murmuró.

Daiki le siguió con la mirada, girando medio cuerpo para poder verle desaparecer por el camino del parque.

Había algo en aquel chico que le daba muy mala espina. Quizás era su sonrisa; demasiado amplia y torcida. Tal vez sus ojos, muy fijos. Sin embargo, parecía ser una valiosa fuente de información que podía aclarar cualquier duda que tuviera.

Retorciendo la lengua contra el cielo de la boca, Aomine salió del parque, sumergido en unos pensamientos vacilantes y un cosquilleo que iba a necesitar algo de comida para desaparecer.

[…]

Eran pocas las veces que podía bañarse con su padre. Curiosamente, esa noche él mismo había insistido en hacerlo, mientras su madre se encargaba de los preparativos de la cena y daba vía libre a aquel momento padre e hijo tan escaso tras el ascenso de su marido.

Así pues, con el agua de la bañera calentándose, el señor Aomine se encargaba de mantener quieto a su hijo para poder lavarle tras las orejas. El chiquillo le había hecho una cresta de espuma, diciendo que se parecía a no-se-qué futbolista antes de carcajear sonoramente. Luego se había ofrecido para frotarle la espalda, soltando _"la vejez se acerca, papá. Ya tienes arrugas en el cuello" _de forma muy poco sutil.

—Cierra los ojos, ahí va el agua —avisaba, antes de derramar el agua tibia de la cubeta sobre la cabeza de Daiki—. Muy bien. Ahora a la bañera.

Daiki se sacudió, como un cachorro inquieto, y se levantó del taburete para escurrirse dentro del agua caliente que les esperaba. Había hablado con su padre de cosas como el colegio y sus compañeros, pasando a contarle la historia de su viaje a Numanobemachi y su fructífera caza de ranas. Al igual que la señora Aomine, el señor Aomine había preguntado por _ese chico mayor_ que le había acompañado, aunque su reacción había sido mucho más normal.

—Tengo que agradecerle por acompañarte, entonces —incluso había dicho entonces, lo que iniciaba otra conversación donde ponía a Kiyoshi y a su supuesta madurez a caldo.

—¿Y sabes que ya hago unos tiros de tres perfectos? —continuaba una vez dentro de la bañera, con los brazos colgando en el borde. Su padre terminaba de enjuagarse.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Y puedo hacer pases más rápidos —movió los brazos, como imitando uno de ellos—. Lo malo es que hay pocos niños que sepan jugar, así que ahora sólo juego con Kiyoshi. O jugaba…

El señor Aomine le miró tras echarse el último balde de agua por encima. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos y a continuación se levantó, ocupando un lugar dentro de la bañera.

—Tu madre está preocupada —intentó explicarle, interrumpiendo a su hijo con un gesto de la mano cuando este intentó hablar—. Sí, sí; sé que no te parece bien. Pero así son las cosas, chaval.

—Sólo me está molestando a mí porque tú no le das lo suyo…

El señor Aomine le aplastó las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

—¡Que boca más sucia! ¿Dónde has aprendido eso, niño malcriado?

_—__¡Fienef pofno en el oddenadof!_

—¡Claro que no lo tengo!

El agua se desbordó cuando padre e hijo empezaron a forcejear, vaciando un poco la bañera. Daiki fue el primero en rendirse cuando su padre le sujetaba por los pies y amenazaba con tirar de él y hundirle en el agua. Fue una derrota amarga, pero que vengó tirándole a la cabeza uno de los submarinos de goma que luego se quedaron flotando por la bañera.

—A decir verdad, quería hablar contigo —empezó el señor Aomine entonces, observando cómo su hijo dejaba de empujar el juguete con el dedo y le miraba—. He visto el historial del ordenador, Daiki. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Silencio.

¿Qué era un _historial_?

—… ¿Ah?

—Que he visto lo que has buscado en el ordenador —simplificó—. Chicos y chicos. Ya sabes.

—¿Ves esas cosas? Que fuerte.

—¡No te hagas el loco, enano! —al señor Aomine le tembló la ceja ante el descaro de su primogénito—. Mira, no he querido decirle nada a tu madre hasta escuchar una respuesta de ti. No quiero darle motivos para disgustarse, y tú tampoco, ¿no?

Daiki negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿a qué venía eso?

—… Curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —el señor Aomine lo miró fijamente—. ¿Hay… algún niño en tu clase que te guste o…?

Daiki hizo un rápido repaso mental de todos sus compañeros. Luego los imaginó en situaciones tales como las del parque. Se le pixelaron los pensamientos y arrugó las cejas.

—¿Qu-…? ¡No! ¿Quién es el _sucio_ ahora?

—¡Ah, dame un respiro! —el señor Aomine se recostó hacia atrás—. Soy un padre primerizo que ni siquiera ha tenido _esa charla_ con su hijo; ¿cómo quieres que sepa cómo llevar esto?

—No mirando _historiales_… —susurró el niño.

Hubo un breve lapsus de silencio, donde el señor Aomine buscaba qué decir exactamente y Daiki sólo esperaba, como preparándose mentalmente para una regañina similar a la de su madre. Su padre era también un hombre, y mayor que Kiyoshi o ese amigo suyo. Quizás él supiera cosas más concretas sobre todo aquello.

Así pues, se dispuso a abrir la boca para poder preguntarle, sin ningún tipo de criterio o complejo, cuando el señor Aomine se adelantó.

—Ese _chico mayor_ no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿verdad? —concluyó. Lo que hizo que, tras un parpadeo, Daiki cerrase la boca y sólo negase con la cabeza—. ¿Y ya has visto lo que se suponía que querías ver?

—Supongo…

—Entonces que no se repita —pese a la prohibición, intentó ser suave—. Por esta vez borraré el historial y no le diré nada a mamá. Cuando crezcas y tengas las cosas mucho más claras, podremos volver a tener esta conversación. De momento, intenta ser un niño un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

No entendió exactamente a qué se refería, pero simplemente asintió. Su padre levantó el puño, y él se aseguró de chocárselo.

—Y asegúrate de decirme si ese _chico mayor_ hace algo raro. Fui el capitán del equipo de Judo cuando iba al insti —sacó bíceps, como queriendo relajar la tensión de aquella conversación.

—¡Woah! ¿Es que fuiste joven alguna vez?

—¡Hijo de…!

Pese a las súplicas, Daiki terminó hundido en la bañera.


	9. - Declaración de intenciones

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_IX.- Declaración de intenciones._

* * *

No sabía exactamente cómo había empezado, pero siempre que acababa haciéndolo intentaba buscar un por qué lógico y que pudiera justificarle. Tenía una ventaja física innegable, y una capacidad de soltar discursos moralistas capaz de calar en la gente. Sin embargo, cuando recordaba que todo aquello no tenía nada que ver consigo mismo, o con lo que a él pudiera pasarle, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

Era una cuestión de amistad, pensaba. De autosacrificio. Visto en perspectiva, ¿qué significaba humillarse diez minutos si conseguía que nadie resultase herido? Todo dependía de uno mismo y de lo lejos que pudieses llegar para ayudar a los demás. Era un tipo de amabilidad casi extinta.

Cuando Hanamiya fingía quedarse atrás en los vestuarios, Teppei sabía lo que ocurriría. Era como una señal silenciosa entre un dictador y un preso político, donde no hacían falta palabras para saber lo que necesitaban y buscaban el uno del otro. Hanamiya pareció vivir, desde ese momento, para hundir a Kiyoshi en la más profunda de las humillaciones terrenales. Y Kiyoshi, creyendo en sus palabras, quiso poner fin a su tiranía dejándole hacer.

Sus actos poco sutiles aún perduraban en sus recuerdos. El sabor, la sensación de asfixia cuando se ponía creativo; cuando tenía un mal día, reiterando lo mucho que quería hundirle. Siempre con una sonrisa en forma de media luna. El semen bajándole por la garganta de golpe; la sensación de quemazón, las uñas clavándosele en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La impotencia, la rabia, el hastío…

Kiyoshi abrió los ojos, y tan pronto como pudo salió de su habitación, con la nuca fría, y empujó la puerta del baño para poder vomitar. _Recuerdos demasiado nítidos_, pensó, mientras daba bocanadas de aire lentas e intentaba calmar a su estómago. Tras un suspiro, abrió la llave, se enjuagó la boca y se mojó la cara, refrescándose antes de levantar su mirada, aún somnolienta, hacia el espejo.

Teppei no hubiera imaginado volver a tropezarse con Hanamiya. No en unas circunstancias donde tuvieran que volver a interactuar tanto. Y mucho menos que tuviera que volver a _convencerle_ de que no se metiese de nuevo con gente a la que ya había metido en su círculo afectivo. Daiki tenía un muy buen futuro, y una actitud hacia el deporte muy decente, por lo que no privaría al mundo de su talento sólo porque un desequilibrado con aires de grandeza quisiera fastidiarle a él.

—Oh, querido. Estás pálido, ¿te encuentras bien? —su abuela le interceptó al entrar en la cocina. Teppei se masajeó la nuca, se rascó un lado del cuello y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, todo va bien —aseguró, abriendo la nevera en busca de un poco de té frío—. ¿Qué preparas?

—Mousse de chocolate negro. Pensé que el día lo merecía.

—¿El día? —preguntó Teppei, sacando un paquete de la nevera con un sello postal justo encima de su nombre—. ¿Y esto?

—Ha llegado esta mañana. Te lo manda Riko-chan —explicó la abuela.

Kiyoshi enarcó una ceja, y dejando caer la puerta de la nevera quitó el lazo a la caja y la destapó, curioso. Lo que había dentro era una bolsa de tela adornada con lo que parecían ser galletas de chocolate y un pequeño pastelillo deformado con pedazos medio carbonizados de chocolate por encima. Agradeció el detalle, pero aquello sería incomible.

Junto a todo, una nota rezaba: _"Al final he hecho para ti también. La costumbre, supongo. En fin, espero que te gusten; ¡ánimo con los estudios!"_

Teppei parpadeó, y buscó con la mirada el calendario de arreglos florales que su abuela tenía en la cocina. 14 de febrero. Eso le hizo preguntarse qué había pasado con todas las semanas posteriores al fin de año, tratando de hacer memoria para ubicarse hasta aquellas fechas sin que le doliese más la cabeza. El resultado fue una mezcla de trabajo y estudios que resumía casi al completo su rutina. Sin contar con las salidas con Izuki o los partidos con Daiki, al que no había visto demasiado desde la nevada.

—Riko-chan es una buena chica —la voz de su abuela le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Teppei la vio asomarse por su izquierda y observar los dulces con una sonrisa algo forzada—. Pero le queda mucho por aprender…

Kiyoshi rió, volviendo a tapar el obsequio para devolverlo a la nevera.

—Ya que se ha tomado la molestia, me comeré alguno por la noche.

—… Buscaré algo de manzanilla —comentó, viendo venir el dolor de estómago.

—Gracias, abuela.

San Valentín no era un día especialmente significativo si no se tenía a alguien especial con quien pasarlo. Teppei nunca le había dado importancia antes de empezar a salir con Riko, y ahora que habían dejado de hacerlo podía simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Así pues, aquella mañana se encargó de algunos recados menores, como comprar, barrer la entrada o ayudar con el almuerzo. Pasado el medio día, recibía una video llamada de Izuki, quien habló durante veinte minutos de una chocolatina que le había regalado una chica en el supermercado, y con la cual ya parecía estar planificando un futuro juntos de forma muy unilateral. Teppei le escuchó con paciencia y humor, convencido muchas veces con sus verosímiles relatos y posibilidades. Cuando por fin decidía cambiar de tema, Izuki se había ofrecido para ayudarle a estudiar, añadiendo un innecesario _"seré tu paño de lágrimas en este día"._

Si pensaba seriamente en ello, su relación con Riko no había durado tanto como para recordar muchos San Valentines. Kiyoshi recordaba haber ido con ella de compras en su primer catorce de febrero juntos, porque su ignorancia con respecto a lo que pudiera gustarle o no a la chica le había hecho admitirlo delante de ella directamente, y pedirle ayuda para no ser un novio demasiado nefasto. Aquel día, recordaba, habían ido de compras, habían pasado por una tienda de _fitness_ especializada en productos para mejorar el rendimiento, visto un partido de la liga juvenil y cenado al final del día. Se habían besado al despedirse, y acordado mensajearse antes de dormir.

Teppei lo recordaba porque Riko estaba preciosa, y porque el oso de peluche que le había conseguido era más grande que ella misma, y casi no lo pudo meter por la puerta de casa.

Pero ya había pasado tiempo de su ruptura, y podía permitirse el lujo de seguir siendo su amigo. Como había dicho Daiki en su día, _los chicos no lloran._

—¿Cómo vas con el temario? —preguntaba Izuki pocas horas después, sentado a la pequeña mesa de su habitación.

—No sé… —admitió Kiyoshi, tomando notas—. A veces me cuesta concentrarme.

—Bueno, aún tienes tiempo para todo —le recordó Izuki, observando cómo su interlocutor soltaba el bolígrafo y se pasaba las manos por la cara, como queriendo destensar sus ideas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. He dormido poco, eso es todo —se masajeó sobre los párpados y volvió a fijar la mirada en la libreta de los apuntes.

—Quizás debas cambiar de trabajo —sugirió, jugueteando con la tapa del boli mientras no despegaba la vista de Teppei—. Alguno que te ocupe solo la mañana.

—¿Después de haberle pillado el tranquillo a este? Nah —subrayó algo y pasó la página—. El horario me conviene; mis abuelos ya duermen y puedo centrarme en lo que hago sin preocuparme.

—Si te oyeran decir eso, llorarían —enarcó una ceja, escuchando a Kiyoshi reír por lo bajo. Izuki detuvo el bamboleo de la tapa entonces, y tras un silencio, añadió—. Lo digo porque hubo un tiempo, durante el instituto, que también te costaba dormir.

Ante la insinuación, Teppei detuvo el trazo de una "a" que se había acabado torciendo un poco cuando le vibró el pulso.

—Ah, ¿sí? —cuestionó.

—Sí —reiteró Izuki—. Te acuerdas cuando te pedí que me contases cualquier cosa que te preocupase, ¿verdad?

—No hay nada que me preocupe especialmente. Nada menos esto, claro —dio una palmada al libro con una sonrisa—. Aún no sé si conseguiré algo, por mucho que estudie.

Ante la evasiva, Izuki suspiró.

—Al menos tendrás clara la carrera que quieres sacar, ¿no?

Hubo un silencio, que poco después se convertía en miradas fijas y parpadeos confusos.

—¿En serio…? —Izuki dejó caer la cabeza, resignado.

No lo había pensado, admitió. Teppei siempre pensó que dedicaría su vida al baloncesto, a llevar a un equipo profesional a la victoria, o a compartir sus derrotas hasta fortalecerse y seguir adelante. Ahora que esa opción se había esfumado, se había quedado en blanco. La universidad era como un camino más que se autoimponía, como si se debiese recorrer para ser alguien; el problema era que Kiyoshi no sabía quién quería ser. Era un dilema al que tendría que enfrentarse sí o sí una vez pasara el examen de ingreso.

Su móvil sonó entonces. Un timbrazo como de campana, breve y agudo, que le hizo alargar el brazo y palpar la cama en su busca.

_De: Daiki-chan._

_Asunto: none._

_Ven a la cancha._

Kiyoshi leyó dos veces el mensaje, como si creyera que pudiera aparecer algo más de lo que estaba escrito. Izuki se asomó por su derecha.

—¿Es ese niño otra vez? —levantó una ceja.

—Sí. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él —empezó a escribirle una respuesta.

—¿Vas a ir? —vio en la pantalla un _"tardaré diez minutos"_ y se dio por contestado—. Nunca pensé que tuvieras a un crío acosándote.

—No me está acosando… —un emoji simpático y un _enviar_ después, Kiyoshi bajó el móvil y miró a Izuki—. Tiene mucho talento, ¿sabes? No recuerdo a los de mi generación jugando como juega él ahora. Y aún puede mejorar muchísimo.

—Que suenes como un viejo sólo empeora esta relación tan rara que te has montado —comentó Izuki, haciendo una mueca de exagerada desconfianza.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Teppei se puso en pie, dispuesto a acudir a la cita—. Es un niño muy inocente.

Izuki sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió su estela. Se despidieron de los abuelos, Izuki bajo la promesa de volver y agradeciendo a la abuela por los bombones, y salieron de casa rumbo hacia el complejo de Kajomachi.

Por aquella época de frío invernal las horas de luz estaban contadas, y los atardeceres prematuros teñían el cielo antes de considerar disfrutar de la tarde. Tras las montañas de Yamagata se podía apreciar el contraste entre el rojo y el azul, y como el borde de los picos se oscurecía lentamente. Kiyoshi lamentó no haber cogido una bufanda al salir.

El viejo complejo deportivo estaba vacío, a excepción del gimnasio y el lejano sonido de su música estridente. Teppei abordó el camino lateral y se internó en la leve oscuridad que azocaba los árboles, hasta girar a la derecha y describir el semicírculo que ocultaba la cancha de baloncesto. Izuki le imitó, apartando una rama que había cedido, congelada, ante la última nevada.

—Que nostalgia. Aquí jugábamos de niños.

—No ha cambiado mucho —rió Kiyoshi, viendo como la silueta de Aomine se giraba hacia su voz de forma inquieta. Luego, con el descaro propio de un niño, arrugó las cejas sin reparo alguno.

—¿Por qué vienes con él? —señaló a Izuki—. ¡Te dije que vinieras **tú**!

Izuki parpadeó, enarcó una ceja y alargó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué decías de _inocente_? —balbuceó hacia Kiyoshi.

—Perdona —complació Teppei con una risilla, avanzando hacia el niño hasta hincar una rodilla frente a él y llevar una mano a su cabeza, como si con ello pudiera mitigar su enfado—. Nos has pillado estudiando en mi casa.

Daiki pareció relajar el entrecejo, aunque su mirada pasó a una llena de suspicacia.

—… ¿Estudiando de verdad? —preguntó, no pudiendo evitar pensar en el desenlace que había tenido aquel vídeo en el que dos amigos estaban solo _viendo una película. _Y Hanamiya no es que hubiera ayudado a despejar sus dudas.

—Que yo sepa, _estudiar de mentira_ no le hará entrar a la universidad —aportó Izuki, burlón, tras poner un brazo en jarra.

—No me refería a… ¡Da igual! —Daiki hizo un puchero al exclamar, descolgándose la mochila de los hombros para rebuscar dentro de ella. Teppei se dio cuenta entonces que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio.

—¿No has vuelto a casa? Tu madre se va a preocupar.

—Lo sé, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —sacó una caja mal envuelta, con un nudo innecesario doblando los bordes de la tapa—. Sólo quería darte esto.

Kiyoshi pestañeó, observando el obsequio antes de cogerlo.

—¿Para mí?

Izuki se asomó por arriba, mientras el niño volvía a colocarse la mochila y asentía.

—Es chocolate. En San Valentín se regala chocolate, ¿no? —explicó.

Su profesora había sido muy específica durante las últimas horas de clase. Había cedido ante la magia comercial de aquel catorce de febrero, y a la ilusión que ello despertaba en algunas de sus alumnas, y habían ocupado el aula doméstica con intención de enseñarles y ayudarles a hacer piezas de chocolate que poder regalar. Durante el proceso, y ante preguntas frecuentes y el desinterés de algunos, la profesora había explicado los múltiples significados de un regalo hecho aquel día, y que no se tenían que ceñir estrictamente a los enamorados. Ponía de ejemplo a los amigos, por apoyarles; a los familiares, a quienes agradecer todo su esfuerzo diario o a alguna persona especial que tuvieran en mente, y a la que les gustaría demostrar afecto.

Daiki había pensado en su madre, porque sentía haberla preocupado de más las últimas semanas. Pensó en su padre, que trabajaba de sol a sol y al que muchas veces echaba de menos, aunque sólo fuera para tener peleas acuáticas en el baño. Mirando los moldes para el chocolate, enumeró a sus amigos mentalmente, admitiendo que no tenía mucho interés en demostrar afecto por ninguno de ellos. Luego recordó a Kiyoshi.

¿Qué era Kiyoshi? Le conocía desde septiembre, tras aquel pésimo y patético encuentro entre mocos y lágrimas que había terminado en un intercambio extraño. Desde entonces, el mayor no había rechazado ni una sola de sus peticiones, y había cumplido sin rechistar con su palabra. Gracias a él había podido mejorar como jugador, se había divertido, aunque los últimos descubrimientos con respecto a sus actividades con los amigos aún no le quedaban del todo claros.

Aún así, aquel idiota encajaba en el puesto de _persona especial_. Había sido un hermano mayor y un amigo por igual.

En aquel silencio que se había formado entre los tres, Izuki tuvo que taparse la boca y evitar la risa, mientras se doblaba hacia el lado contrario. Kiyoshi, por otra parte, sonreía con su mejor cara de asombro.

—¿Has hecho chocolate para mí? ¡Vaya! —observó el presente mal envuelto—. Espero que Momoi-chan no se ponga celosa…

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo…? —Daiki parecía impaciente—. No importa, ¡ábrelo!

—Voy, voy —Teppei tiró del nudo, viendo más fácil deslizar el lazo a través de la tapa deforme para poder abrirlo. Izuki no se quiso perder lo que fuera que hubiera dentro, así que con la carcajada bien aguantada, volvió a asomarse para ver aquella piedra de chocolate que pretendía ser redonda, pero que tenía algunas abolladuras por toda su circunferencia. Había líneas grabadas sobre la textura medio rugosa, seguramente de los propios dedos de Daiki, y que formaban lo que Kiyoshi descubrió como los característicos adornos de una pelota de baloncesto.

—¿Qué tal? —pese a todo, Aomine parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. ¡Una pelota! Y mira, aquí hay un corazón hecho de merengue que… —se había estrellado contra la caja—. Bueno, da igual. ¿A qué mola? La profe ha dicho que era uno de los mejores —levantó el mentón, hinchando el pecho.

—¡Está súper bien! —halagó Teppei, ignorando como Izuki intentaba buscarle la forma a aquel dulce—. ¿Me lo puedo quedar de verdad?

—¡Es tooodo para ti! —gesticuló, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de dientes brillantes—. ¡Espero que podamos jugar muchas más veces, Kiyoshi!

Teppei no pudo evitar enternecerse. Y tras una sonrisa cálida, asintió, revolviéndole el pelo al pequeño.

—Lo mismo digo, Daiki.

Con un suave rubor resaltando sobre su piel morena, Daiki había aceptado aquellas afectuosas palmadas antes de despedirse. Su madre había _sugerido_ el no volver a verse con Kiyoshi, y no quería darle motivos para no cambiar de idea si llegase a saber de aquel encuentro. Así pues, agitando el brazo, el chiquillo desapareció por la curva del camino a paso ligero, dejando a Kiyoshi e Izuki observando aquella piedra de chocolate que empalagaba con solo mirarlo.

—Ya van dos chocolates en San Valentín que no te puedes comer —Izuki puso en palabras a sus pensamientos. Y Kiyoshi no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón en silencio, mientras pensaba que, por lo menos, la intención era lo que contaba.

[…]

El Beer Bong era puro jolgorio aquella noche. No conformes con el protocolo de los regalos y los paseos románticos, muchas de las parejas más adultas se congregaban en los clubes de los alrededores, y el B3 no era una excepción. La jefa había dispuesto bandejas de bombones en las mesas, como regalo especial, y creado un cóctel dulzón para la ocasión, con matices amargos justo al final. Según ella, porque _"el amor no era siempre agradable de sentir"._ Teppei pudo entenderlo, pues se vio a sí mismo echando de menos la compañía de Riko.

En el transcurso de la noche, las interacciones que había tenido con Hanamiya habían sido tan escasas que Kiyoshi no pudo más que sorprenderse. No hubieron miradas insidiosas, comentarios hirientes o intentos de hacerle tropezar, y ocasionalmente era él mismo quien le buscaba entre la multitud, preguntándose si planeaba algo mucho peor.

La que parecía completamente fuera de lugar era Suzume. Bajo su punto de vista, y le constaba que también el de su jefa, la muchacha no daba pie con bola aquella noche. Había tropezado incontables veces con las sillas de los clientes, o confundía los pedidos entre mesa y mesa hasta el punto de tener un total descontrol en la barra. No fue hasta que la jefa intervino y calmó las aguas con una ronda de chupitos gratis, que todo volvió a su cauce.

—Ve a descansar un rato, ya me encargo yo —le había dicho a la avergonzada chica, que se disculpaba con una reverencia profunda antes de perderse en la trastienda.

Teppei quiso seguirla para poder indagar en sus preocupaciones, pero con la clientela actual le fue imposible ofrecer su hombro.

No fue hasta horas más tarde que por fin pudo hablar con ella.

—Ha sido un día agotador, ¿eh? —empezó, cuando ella ya se había terminado de cambiar y guardaba el uniforme en la taquilla.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —suspiró Suzume, antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza—. ¡He estado fatal! ¡Fatal con mayúscula!

—Vamos, no ha sido para tanto —animó Kiyoshi, deshaciendo el nudo del delantal.

—¡No el restes importancia a mi desastre! ¡Agh, eres demasiado bueno! ¿¡Por qué eres tan bueno!?

—Eeh… —Teppei ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Genética?

—Te odio. Que lo sepas.

Kiyoshi rió, y se giró para abrir su propia taquilla. Dobló el delantal y lo colocó en la parte alta, antes de empezar a desbotonarse la camisa.

—Parecías muy distraída hoy —comentó con naturalidad—. ¿Problemas con los exámenes de final de curso?

—¡No! —Suzume hizo una pausa—. Bueno, eso también —admitió—. Pero los llevo bien.

—Si necesitas algunos días libres para estudiar, habla con la jefa. No creo que te diga que no —quitándose la camisa, Kiyoshi se giró para mirarla, queriendo convencerla con una mirada—. No te sobreesfuerces, ¿vale? Es mejor hacer las cosas con calma y de una en una.

—Puedo trabajar y estudiar a la vez, hombre. No soy tan cortita —cogió su mochila, la pequeña bolsa que esperaba en la parte baja y cerró la taquilla—. ¿Puedes esperar a que me vaya para quitarte los pantalones…?

Teppei, con el pantalón a madia nalga, parpadeó y se los volvió a subir.

—Perdón.

—Eres un bobo —Suzume suspiró, y avanzó hasta la puerta con un rubor en sus regordetas mejillas. Se detuvo entonces, y ofreció a su compañero de trabajo la bolsa que se llevaba en la mano—. He estado pensando toda la noche en cómo decir esto, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada de nada. Así que considéralo simplemente como una _declaración de intenciones_.

Kiyoshi miró la bolsa, y su atención pasó entonces a Suzume y sus mejillas hinchadas.

—¿Por eso no dabas una hoy? —tuvo la poca delicadeza de preguntar.

—¡Lee el ambiente y coge la bolsa de una vez! —insistió ella, a lo que Teppei accedió—. Espero que te guste, por lo menos.

—Gracias —le regaló una sonrisa. Y tras despedirse, Kiyoshi pudo curiosear la bolsa.

Dentro había una cajita rectangular muy colorida, con un lazo verde pegado a la tapa como mero complemento decorativo. Sin embargo, el chocolate que había dentro tenía una presentación impecable y no carecía de ningún detalle. Fue el primero que le regalaban aquel día que Teppei sintió que podía comerse.


	10. - Eres un niño

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_X.- Eres un niño._

* * *

El traqueteo del autobús había hecho que Kiyoshi cayera dormido a los diez minutos de empezar el viaje. Su cuerpo espigado y ancho se había inclinado levemente hacia un lado, y con la boca medio abierta se zarandeaba débilmente en cuanto las ruedas superaban un bache. A su lado iba Aomine, que en pleno estado de sobreexcitación miraba por la ventana y contaba los minutos que faltarían para llegar.

Izuki ocupaba uno de los asientos de detrás, enfrascado en un libro que parecía acaparar tanto su atención como lo hacía la guía turística desplegable que ojeaba el hombre junto a él desde hacía rato. Al otro lado del pasillo, tres niños inquietos hablaban del superhéroe de moda, cuyo último capítulo había quedado en la más absoluta tensión. Nadie parecía prestar especial atención al paisaje que iba quedando atrás, con el trémulo brillo inconstante de un sol cada vez más alto y una ciudad a cada minuto más despierta.

El autobús había salido del tercer distrito de Kasumichô casi a las nueve de la mañana, había pasado por la estación de Yamagata y había seguido su camino a falta de las siguientes veinticuatro paradas que restaban para llegar a su destino final. Daiki no había querido marcharse sin lo que él llamaba su "kit de primeros auxilios", o lo que era lo mismo: una bolsa llena de chucherías y chocolatinas que le harían sobrevivir la poco más de una hora de viaje por carretera, y al que echó mano inmediatamente después de sentarse. Su madre le había preparado un gran bentô para almorzar, y por lo que había visto Kiyoshi e Izuki se habían encargado muy bien de abastecerse.

Abriendo el segundo chicle con relleno extra ácido, Aomine miró de reojo a Teppei, y pensó en lo poco que había tardado este en aceptar aquel viaje.

Tras la graduación, Daiki estaba decidido a aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones que le seguían. Había hecho planes con su padre para ir a coger cangrejos algún día que tuviera libre, así como acompañar de buen grado a su madre a comprarle ropa nueva, dado el estirón que sabría que se avecinaría. A cambio de su buen comportamiento, el vástago de los Aomine había pedido una salida única y exclusivamente con sus amigos, donde quería asegurarse al menos una o dos noches fuera de casa. Por supuesto, su madre tuvo muchos motivos para negarse a aquello, aunque Daiki supo insistir al llenar su petición de argumentos para convencerla de que todo iría bien.

En primer lugar, contaba con un par de compañeros de clase que irían junto a sus padres de acampada, lo que le aseguraba el tipo de "vigilancia responsable" que su madre parecía buscar. Había tenido la suerte de que su padre se pusiera de su parte, explicando que tenía que darle la libertad de ser mucho más independiente. Por último, el hecho de que Teppei le acompañase quedaba en el más absoluto secreto. La opinión que tenía su madre de él chocaba mucho con la que Daiki sostenía, y aquella vez, justo como había hecho en San Valentín, le pareció una buena idea que su madre no se enterase de que contaba con su compañía. Sin embargo, la culpa, si es que la había sentido en algún momento, se evaporó tan pronto como se pusieron en marcha.

Se metieron en zona montañosa al pasar Iwanami. Los templos y santuarios se erigían en las faldas boscosas, o se hacían un tímido hueco entre casas escasas y dispersas. Los campos de arroz formaban escalones simétricos y serpenteantes ladera abajo, mientras el silencio del bullicio se iba apagando kilómetro a kilómetro.

Aomine dividió el chicle en dos, evitando que el relleno se le derramase encima. Se comió una mitad, y de la otra extrajo el relleno con el dedo, antes de ponerse de rodillas en el asiento e inclinarse hacia Kiyoshi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Teppei saltó de su lugar cuando sintió el ácido directo en la lengua. Arrugó el mentón, y aún medio dormido miró a su alrededor. La boca le salivó en exceso, como queriendo contrarrestar aquel sabor espantoso.

—Dios, ¡qué asco! —se limpió las comisuras húmedas, mirando hacia el crío que carcajeaba a su lado—. ¿Qué me has dado?

—Relleno especial de Bittâ-sensei —le enseñó la otra mitad del chicle, como si lo patrocinase orgullosamente—. Extra ácido para ocasiones especiales, no apto para débiles —dicho aquello, se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Cómo puedes comerte eso…? Siento como si me burbujease la lengua —hizo una mueca, frotando la lengua contra el cielo de la boca. A continuación pareció percatarse de que habían dejado ya la ciudad atrás—. ¿Por dónde vamos?

—Estamos entrando en Tsuchizaka —se escuchó a Izuki detrás, tras ojear el mapa del hombre a su lado—. Quedará aún una media hora para llegar.

—Podría haber dormido un poco más… —Kiyoshi bostezó.

—¡No seas aburrido, viejo! —protestó Daiki—. Se supone que estamos de vacaciones.

—No, tú estás de vacaciones. Yo tengo un día libre y un favor que devolverle a una compañera —comentó, despegándose el pelo de la coronilla. Suzume había sido tan amable de cubrirle la noche después de su día libre, y tendría que asegurarse de hacer un turno extra en compensación.

—¿No querías venir, entonces? —arqueó las cejas Daiki, a lo que Kiyoshi respondió con una sonrisa y una palmada en la cabeza.

—Claro que sí. No recuerdo haber acampado nunca, excepto cuando íbamos a entrenar con el club a esos hoteles rústicos y pequeños.

—Puf —Izuki rió, encogiendo los hombros—. ¿Te acuerdas de la cuesta que teníamos que subir para llegar a ellos? Eso era inhumano. Por suerte estábamos tan cansados al terminar el día que daba igual que los futones tuvieran pelotillas…

—Pues no sé, a mi las pelotillas me relajaban… —dijo Kiyoshi, de forma casi mística—. ¿Cómo es Nishizao? ¿Habéis estado antes?

—Sé que es un parque enorme habilitado para acampar, pero poco más —comentó Izuki, con los ojos puestos de nuevo en el libro.

—Yo tampoco sé, es la primera vez que vengo —comentó Aomine, sacando otra golosina con forma de calavera de la bolsa. Alargó los labios y se la ofreció a Teppei—. Hey, cómete esto. Es suuuper dulce.

—¡No te creo!

El Nishizaô Kôen era, en esencia, una gran hectárea de árboles dispersos a la que habían incorporado elementos para las actividades al aire libre. Señalizada con éxito desde el principio de sus caminos, los letreros exponían normas básicas como lo eran la recogida de basuras o elementos propios, respetar a los demás, tener especial cuidado con el fuego, no adentrarse en los bosques sin un guía o qué hacer en caso de encontrarse con algún oso descarriado. Adjunto a todo aquello, un mapa simple para ubicarse gracias a los caminos de tierra.

Y aunque a Daiki pareciera hacerle ilusión encontrarse con un oso, Kiyoshi señaló inmediatamente la norma de "no darles de comer", para posteriormente distraerle con los dos lagos que podían encontrar en el parque.

Entre sus comodidades, contaban con una docena de grandes mesas de madera junto a sus bancos, colocadas de forma dispar y con la distancia adecuada para rodear la parte frontal de un gazebo expuesto en pleno centro. No olvidando a los campistas, la zona contaba con un par de farolas dobles para evitar accidentes, y de paso evitar las hogueras innecesarias y espontáneas.

La zona para acampar, pese a ser opcional, contaba con pequeñas parcelas cuadradas de piedra liza, que se alzaban unos pocos centímetros del suelo, para facilitar el montaje de las tiendas y asegurar una mejor comodidad. Podían encontrarse algo más lejos de los caminos principales y las zonas públicas para comer, o ligeramente escondidas entre conjuntos de árboles para asegurar una experiencia más íntima a aquellos que se quedasen mucho más tiempo.

Daiki fue el primero en conquistar una de estas parcelas, dejando su equipaje a modo de reserva. Izuki se había asegurado de hacerle una foto al mapa, al que ahora echaba también un vistazo.

—¿Te gusta esta zona? —Kiyoshi dejó a un lado su maleta y estiró la espalda—. ¿No prefieres estar más cerca de tus amigos? —de un golpe de mentón, señaló a los tres niños que les habían acompañado en el autobús, y que resultaban ser compañeros de clase. Junto a sus padres, habían optado por la zona más expuesta.

—Aquí está bien. Es como una base secreta —argumentó Aomine, con tono conspirador.

—Las parcelas de fuera están más cerca de los baños públicos, por eso suelen ser las favoritas —dejó caer el dato Izuki, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Pues meas en un árbol —le hizo una mueca Daiki, a lo que Izuki respondió alzando una ceja—. ¡Venga, montemos la base!

Sin más comentarios al respecto de la ubicación, se pusieron manos a la obra. Como la gran mayoría, quisieron dejarlo todo habilitado y listo antes de que cayese el sol.

Daiki había traído una tienda de campaña de su padre, antiguo aficionado a las escapadas a plena naturaleza. Su montaje resultó ser algo anticuado, pero Kiyoshi pudo ayudarle a levantarla sin que se tambalease demasiado. Sin embargo, y bien vista, resultaba algo estrecha para albergar a alguien de la envergadura de Kiyoshi, quien simplemente se había traído un saco de dormir.

Daiki había desaparecido entonces, dando su trabajo por concluido antes de marcharse con sus compañeros de clase a ver el lago más cercano.

—Quién fuera niño otra vez… —suspiró Teppei, secándose el sudor de la frente, antes de volver a enfrentar la crisis del espacio. Tendría que dormir encogido, aunque tampoco quería acaparar el espacio de Daiki. Y dormir en la de Izuki no era opcional, ya que no quería dejar sólo al chiquillo—. ¿Y si duermes tú con él?

—Tengo una idea mejor —razonó Shun, sabiendo que aquel crío impertinente no querría tenerle tan cerca. Levantó la mirada de las instrucciones de su tienda y señaló el dibujo—. La mía se abre por tres lados. Podemos unir una de las puertas con la de esa antigualla, y así formar una más grande. ¿Probamos?

—Probemos —hizo rotar los hombros, y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Para cuando el hambre apretaba y muchos de los presentes ocupaban las mesas de la zona pública, "La Base" ya había cogido forma. La habían levantado utilizando los bordes de la parcela como guía, utilizando también los árboles de alrededor para afianzar más su diseño. La de Daiki, azul oscuro y cuadrada, parecía engullir a la de Izuki, color naranja y con forma de iglú menguante, a la que abrazaba con las telas y las cuerdas que en principio eran su gran y única puerta principal. No resultaba simétrico a la vista, pero el objetivo de tener un espacio mayor se había conseguido.

Metieron las cosas dentro y se permitieron un descanso.

—Hubiera estado bien hacer esto con el resto del equipo —divagó Kiyoshi, pudiendo estirar la espalda y las piernas en aquel invento.

—No me imagino compartiendo tienda con Hanamiya y los suyos.

Kiyoshi rió efímeramente, como si se viera en la obligación de hacerlo.

—Ya. Yo tampoco. Pero no me hubiera importado acampar con los demás —giró el cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en la mano al flexionar el brazo. Buscó con la mirada a Izuki—. A veces me parece que no he hecho todos los recuerdos que hubiese querido con ellos.

—¿Por eso has querido venir? —cuestionó él—. ¿Para que el crío sí pueda?

—Tiene que aprovechar ahora. Cuando llegue a la secundaria tendrá que dedicarse a entrenar duro si quiere llegar a lo más alto.

—Kiyoshi —hizo un paréntesis Shûn, con un gesto algo serio—. No estás volcando tus sueños en Aomine, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres consciente de que él no es tú, y que quizás no quiera jugar al baloncesto en un futuro.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer jugar? ¡Le encanta y tiene talento!

—Pero es un **niño**, Kiyoshi —volvió a recordarle—. Puede que sus prioridades cambien a lo largo del tiempo. Que quiera ser bombero o astronauta.

—Tú querías ser astronauta.

—Y mírame ahora —abrió los brazos Izuki, sin mejor ejemplo que sí mismo—. Las cosas cambian. Las personas cambian, sólo quiero que entiendas eso.

Teppei se permitió unos segundos de contemplación racional, donde no podía más que darle la razón a su amigo. No era algo que no supiese, y se preguntó si, inconscientemente, había querido llegar lejos montado en los pequeños hombros de Daiki.

—Lo entiendo —se incorporó hasta sentarse, apoyando el brazo sobre la rodilla. Él mismo podía ser un vívido ejemplo de cómo las cosas podían torcerse, aunque fuera por motivos ajenos a sus gustos o control—. Me hace gracia que seas tú el que me sermonee.

—Hyuuga no está, así que alguien tiene que hacerlo —le devolvió la sonrisa, sacando el gran bentô envuelto de la mochila, antes de arrastrarla de vuelta a su sitio—. ¿Comemos?

—Buena idea —Teppei sacó el suyo. Su abuela había insistido, y después de madrugar más de lo habitual, le había preparado uno especialmente variado. Buscó también entre el equipaje de Daiki hasta dar con su comida y sacarla fuera.

Lo encontró con dos de sus tres amigos correteando por la parte alta de la pequeña ladera, que separaba el merendero de la zona de acampada. Tras encauzar el camino y subir, Teppei le hizo gestos para ocupar una de las mesas libres para poder almorzar.

—¿Está lista _La Base Secreta_? —preguntó, saltando sobre el banco hasta sentarse.

—Gracias a tu ayuda, ¿eh? —se burló Izuki, destapando su bentô. Tenía una gran selección de rebozados, arroz y verduras asadas.

—Hemos tenido que fusionar las dos casetas para poder caber los tres —explicó Kiyoshi—. Ahora tenemos espacio de sobra.

—Buen trabajo, _subiditos_ —Daiki quiso sonar solemne, aunque se equivocase al pronunciar. Su madre le había hecho arroz y hamburguesas teriyaki, sus favoritas, junto con unas verduras que seguramente dejaría—. He ido a ver el lago que hay tras los árboles, ¡ahí tiene que haber ranas! Después iremos todos a ver.

—Mientras no te pierdas… —comentó Kiyoshi, con un pedazo de salchicha ya lista en los palillos.

—Este sitio es enorme, así que deberíamos echar un vistazo por los alrededores —sugirió Izuki, enarcando una ceja hacia el pequeño—. Ya nos encargamos los **_súbditos_** de explorar; los niños pueden quedarse chapoteando en el agua.

Daiki le lanzó un pedazo de brócoli en respuesta.

Sin embargo, la idea no cayó en el olvido, y después de comer estuvieron dispuestos a seguir aquel plan. Daiki, junto a los tres niños y uno de los padres, volvieron al lago con cubos y redes en busca de algo que poder atrapar. Kiyoshi e Izuki, por otro lado, optaron por seguir los caminos del parque y ver qué era lo que este ocultaba en sus recovecos.

Siguiendo el mapa que Shûn había fotografiado, pudieron ver que Nishizao tenía señales para ubicarse en cada curva, así como un buen número de contenedores y accesorios de emergencia, como botiquines por fuera de los baños públicos, máquinas de condones (a falta de una buena reposición) y dispensadores de pañales o elementos de pura higiene íntima femenina.

Tras un paseo, se toparon con los parkings, teniendo la oportunidad de tomar una ruta diferente a la preestablecida cuando vinieron. Pasaron de largo la glorieta tras unas cuantas fotos y se internaron por el pequeño camino de la derecha, donde caminaron por el sendero marcado durante aproximadamente diez minutos antes de dar con lo que parecía una cabaña pequeña, y que resultó ser otro par de baños públicos. Contaron un total de cuatro en su ruta de exploración, junto a otros dos pequeños lagos más, un parque para niños y una heladería, casi en los límites de la zona. Con un sorbete de frutas en la mano, iniciaron el camino de vuelta.

Aomine y sus amigos estaban en el lago más grande, y el más cercano a uno de los baños. Algunos habían hundido los pies en la orilla, mientras que otros lanzaban la red al agua intentando alcanzar cualquier atisbo de movimiento en la superficie. Al padre que le había tocado supervisarlos se había unido otro, quién sujetaba el cubo y vigilaba. Kiyoshi e Izuki decidieron sentarse a observar, dejando que el medio día avanzara sin tensiones y se les echase encima los inicios de la tarde. En algún momento, la inocente persecución de ranas había quedado olvidada para pasar a una guerra única y exclusivamente de agua, donde a los chiquillos les dio incluso por ponerse estratégicos. Formando bandos y alianzas improvisadas —que acababan misteriosamente en traiciones con diálogos dramáticos incluidos—, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes acabaron involucrados en el tiroteo de pistolas de agua y bombardeos de globos, que dejaron a más de uno empapado de pies a cabeza.

—Has sido mi maestro, pero ahora tienes que morir —había soltado Daiki, utilizando los bajos de la camisa como red para sujetar su arsenal de globos de agua.

—Insensato —le siguió el juego Teppei, con su mejor voz de malo de película—. Tienes aún mucho que aprender. Nunca llegarás a dominar el Súper Dribleo Definitivo Devastador. Yo lo llamo… ¡El Triple D! —Kiyoshi levantó la pierna y los brazos, pareciendo por un segundo una garza coja, antes de que Aomine le acribillase a globazos.

Definitivamente, después de una ardua batalla, se habían ganado la merienda. Después de secarse y cambiarse de ropa, los padres y los niños ocuparon una sola mesa entonces, unidos por las alianzas momentáneas. Compartieron los dulces, los refrescos y los planes sobre lo que poder hacer a continuación.

Hubo fútbol; un cuatro contra cuatro donde pasaron de dividir la fuerza de los adultos equitativamente a un _"Viejos contra Niños"_ en los que estos últimos parecían querer ganarse cierto respeto en aquellos bosques. Por supuesto, los adultos no tuvieron corazón para no dejarse ganar; aunque luego tuvieran que aguantar sus aires de superioridad.

Hubo juegos de cartas, en los que Daiki apostaba sus chucherías, y penalizaba al que perdiese con uno de sus caramelos híper ácidos. Teppei no quiso dejarse vencer, aunque acabó comiéndose uno tras la derrota de la última ronda de eliminatorias.

Esporádicamente, curiosearon las tiendas de campaña de cada uno, antes de organizar la cena en torno a un farolillo de luz amarilla —cortesía de uno de los padres, para evitar la hoguera— y planear una ronda de historias de miedo.

—Un campamento no es divertido sin cuentos de terror —había dicho uno de los niños, con una brocheta de carne en la mano.

—¿Quién se sabe alguna buena historia? —preguntó uno de los padres, encendiendo la pequeña linterna con la que cedería el turno a quién se animase.

—¡Yo vi una por la tele hace poco! —levantó la mano Aomine, aceptando la linterna. El padre bajó levemente la iluminación del foco, mientras Daiki daba un sombrío aspecto a su rostro al iluminarlo desde abajo—. Trata sobre una señora solterona que veía sombras y siluetas en su casa. Una noche, cuando estaba lista para irse a la cama, siguió su ritual. Cerró las puertas y apagó las luces. La última fue la del pasillo —Daiki miró en derredor, asegurándose la atención de todo el mundo—. Cuando la apagó, la poca luz que entraba desde la calle le hacía ver una silueta junto a la puerta, pero al volver a encender la luz vio que no había nada. Repitió aquello tres veces, y la silueta parecía cada vez más cerca de donde ella estaba. Asustada, apagó por última vez la luz y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta y metiéndose en la cama.

En aquel punto, los niños ya tragaban saliva, sin apartar la mirada de Aomine, que se permitió una pausa dramática. Kiyoshi tuvo curiosidad entonces, esperando la continuación.

—La mujer escuchó un crujido poco rato después —continuó Daiki, tapando la luz de la linterna con la mano—. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y vio la puerta medio abierta. _"Habrá sido el viento",_ pensó. Apagó la luz y esperó. Volvió a escuchar un crujido, y sin tener que mirar supo que había sido la puerta abriéndose un poco más. Aún más asustada, se tapó hasta arriba con la manta. ¡Vivía sola! Nadie podía estar allí. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, sin poder dormirse. Y después de un rato de silencio, quiso asegurarse volviendo a encender la luz —quitó la mano de la linterna, iluminando su rostro con una expresión que exponía una sonrisa en forma de media luna y unos ojos muy abiertos—. A un lado de la mesilla, una cara sin párpados le sonreía en silencio, antes de levantar una mano de uñas largas y volver a apagar la lámpara.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Daiki apagó la linterna y rió entre dientes, antes de beber de su refresco.

—Que espeluznante… —comentó Kiyoshi, con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Qué se haría en una situación así?

—Asustarse —respondió Izuki.

—Yo no volvería a encender la luz de nuevo… —dijo uno de los niños, notando la piel de los brazos erizarse—. ¡Saldría por patas!

—¿Y si esa cosa te coge? —preguntó otro—. Ni siquiera sabes lo que es.

—Lo que da mal rollo es que apagase la luz en silencio, como si te diera las buenas noches… —comentó el tercero, con una mueca.

—¡Esa es la gracia! —dijo Aomine, pasándole la linterna a uno de los padres—. No saber qué puede pasar en la oscuridad. ¿Quién se anima ahora? ¡Venga, superad esa!

Uno de los niños pidió la linterna, y optó por contar una historia que se había viralizado no hacía mucho, que narraba la historia del tercer cubículo de unos baños públicos, y qué ocurría si tocabas tres veces con los nudillos. Al parecer, la presencia que había dentro sacaba la mano, a veces llena de sangre, para invitarte a entrar con ella. Un relato corto, pero que suscitó diversas opiniones de si se atreverían a tocar o, por el contrario, prefiriesen acabar haciendo pis fuera…

Uno de los padres se limitó a recordar la afamada leyenda de Hitori Kakurenbo, un juego que, se decía, consistía en dejar que un espíritu poseyera a una muñeca, para luego jugar al escondite con ella. Obviamente, si te encontraba, no lo pasarías especialmente bien. Como quiso contar el padre, de manera muy suave, _la muñeca no quería ser especialmente nuestra amiga._

El cuento de Izuki, que había empezado con una muy buena puesta en escena, se había desvirtuado por los juegos de palabras malos que no pudo evitar añadir, mutando finalmente a una sátira cómica y carente de sentido sobre un espíritu que quería ser tu hermana pequeña. Teppei, por otro lado, dejó claro que no se sabía ninguna que diera verdadero pavor, y cedió su turno al segundo padre, quién aprovechó su capacidad para modular la voz y aterrorizar a todos los presentes. Pese al poco compañerismo que parecían tenerse, Daiki e Izuki acabaron misteriosamente juntos durante aquel relato.

Sin embargo, lejos de lo que pudiera parecer, los cuatro niños sucumbieron antes al cansancio que al miedo de lo que pudiera o no estar en la oscuridad, acabando por cabecear o dormirse directamente contra el hombro más cercano.

—¿Puedes ayudarles a recoger esto? —pidió Kiyoshi, cogiendo en brazos a un agotado Aomine—. Le llevaré a la tienda y os echaré una mano.

—Vale —aceptó Izuki, amontonando los platos y los vasos de plástico de la cena.

Teppei bajó la ladera y siguió el camino que llevaba a las parcelas, donde dos tiendas y una bien montada pérgola esperaban a los padres y los niños que había dejado más arriba. Con Daiki aferrándose a su cuello, más dormido que despierto, pasó de largo hasta la zona donde los árboles empezaban a agruparse, dando con aquella tienda de campaña híbrida que habían logrado montar.

Bajó la cabeza y se arrodilló, buscando con una mano el saco de dormir de Aomine entre el equipaje.

—Papá… Ranas… —masculló el pequeño, haciendo reír a Kiyoshi mientras desplegaba torpemente las telas acolchadas. Inclinándose junto a él le acostó, teniendo que desengancharse sus brazos del cuello antes de besarle la frente y cubrirle.

Viviendo momentos como aquello, Teppei no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber intercedido por él en el caso de Hanamiya, así como tampoco se arrepentía de haber cedido para asegurar el futuro de sus compañeros de equipo en el instituto. Quizás aquel modo de sacrificarse le diese aún más problemas a lo largo de los años, pero no era algo que Kiyoshi pudiera controlar. Era como una filosofía propia e irreversible que siempre daba buenos frutos y le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Por otro lado, no quiso creer que de verdad estuviera, tal vez de un modo inconsciente, viviendo a través de Aomine. No quería pensar que tenía ese derecho sólo por haberle "salvado" de Hanamiya. Daiki no le debía nada, y como había dicho Shûn, el niño era libre de ser un astronauta y dejar de lado las canchas.

La espalda le crujió cuando salió y se estiró, volviendo sobre sus pasos para ayudar a adecentar el campamento. Se encargó de tirar la basura y de recoger los juguetes y los restos de los globos que había dejado atrás la denominada Guerra del Agua. Despidiéndose poco después de los dos hombres que hacían su alto en la pérgola con sus hijos, Kiyoshi e Izuki continuaron su camino hasta La Base Secreta.

Aomine dormía estirado como una estrella de mar; un lujo que podía permitirse al tener ahora espacio de sobra. Teppei estiró su saco de dormir a su izquierda, mientras que Izuki se hizo un acogedor hueco a la derecha. El viaje y las actividades del día pasaron factura incluso a los más mayores, e incluso Izuki, que pretendió leer un poco más antes de dormirse, cayó rendido poco menos de una hora después.

La brisa contra la copa de los árboles supuso un arrullo hipnótico durante gran parte de la noche. Kiyoshi roncaba suavemente, medio destapado; Izuki se había hecho una bola dentro de su saco de dormir y Aomine gruñó por lo bajo y se movió, como el que intenta acomodarse y no puede. Finalmente, abría los ojos pasadas las dos de la mañana y se incorporaba, con el pelo desordenado y los párpados a medio cerrar. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia una de las puertas cerradas.

En su haber, le pisoteó las costillas a Izuki, que se revolvió dentro del saco hasta asomar la cabeza, con gesto adolorido.

—¿Pero qué…? —masculló—. ¿Dónde vas?

—Baño —balbuceó Daiki, tirando de la cremallera para abrir y salir.

—¿Sabes llegar? —preguntó Izuki, masajeándose las costillas.

—Seeh.

La silueta de Daiki se perdió en la semipenumbra, e Izuki sólo pudo escuchar sus pasos alejarse hasta la zona del segundo campamento, junto al que estaban los baños más cercanos. Y pese a que quiso relajarse y dejarle hacer, el antiguo base del equipo no pudo volver a intentar dormirse hasta que no lo escuchó, minutos después, volver. Asegurándose, de paso, de esquivar cualquier otro pisotón del niño sonámbulo.

Aomine bostezó, se sentó sobre su saco de dormir y miró hacia su izquierda, rascándose distraídamente la cabeza. Teppei babeaba, con sólo una pierna metida bajo su saco de dormir y con el estómago al aire. Su pequeña mano asió torpemente el borde de la camisa, y con un gesto desinteresado la bajó para cubrirle. Pudiendo razonar, pese al sueño, que podría resfriarse.

Sin embargo, cualquier idea de volver a los brazos de Morfeo se desvaneció tan pronto como fue consciente de lo que tenía entonces a su alcance: una oportunidad. No planeada especialmente, pero tan tentadora que era imposible dejarla pasar. Así pues, con la mano oscilando sobre el vientre de Teppei tras soltar la camisa, Daiki bajó hasta posarla sobre su entrepierna. La notó cálida al tacto aun por encima del pantalón, y tan contundente que le hizo preguntarse si la suya llegaría a ser así alguna vez. Arrugando las cejas, clavó las rodillas en el saco de dormir de Teppei, parcialmente vacío, y agarró el elástico del chándal antes de tirar de él hacia abajo. Con los ojos adaptados a la esquiva oscuridad que dejaba la luna creciente y el leve resplandor de las farolas del camino, Daiki observó.

Kiyoshi Teppei era grande, y no solo en un sentido evidente y técnico. Era **grande** de verdad. Daiki trató de compararla mentalmente con la de su padre, a falta de otros ejemplos, y no estaba muy seguro de quién ganaría a quien. Su pene caía a un lado, mustio y cabizbajo, y la suave hilera de pelo rizado se iba degradando hasta formar una línea en su ingle. Daiki la tocó, notando como crujía bajo sus dedos y como le hacía cosquillas en la palma. A continuación descendió hasta pellizcar con suavidad la piel del tronco, a lo que Kiyoshi gruñó, haciendo saltar los hombros del niño en un sobresalto.

Asegurándose de que seguía dormido, sostuvo su glande sólo con los dedos, empujándolo hacia arriba con el pulgar. Comprobó que, además de gigante a sus ojos, también pesaba.

_¿Y ahora qué? _Buena pregunta.

Aomine sólo tenía curiosidad, pero aquella polla hacía exactamente lo mismo que la suya, aunque fuera a una escala mayor. La piel era suave y la punta gruesa, y si la sostenía con firmeza podía notarla latir. No quería ni pensar hasta dónde llegaría aquella monstruosidad si se ponía dura…

_『__Incluso tú podrías hacerlo… __』_

La voz de Hanamiya le susurró al oído, justo como lo había hecho aquel revelador día en el parque. Y se dio cuenta de que _podría_. De que sólo era cuestión de inclinarse un poco más; unos centímetros ridículos, y probar aquello que a Kiyoshi le gustaba tanto. No supo por qué, pero un abrasador cosquilleo de vergüenza se le agolpó en la cara, mientras frotaba la lengua contra el cielo de la boca y tenía pensamientos inocentes de cómo podría acabar aquello. Y sin ni siquiera cuestionárselos, separó los labios y se acercó.

Olía a sudor, y a algo más que no supo descifrar. Una esencia a sexo desconocida, a feromonas y a carne, que estuvo a un paso de convertirse en un sabor en su paladar, antes de que una firme mano en su brazo se lo impidiese.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —la voz de Izuki mostraba la misma anonadad que lo hacía la expresión en su rostro, ahora rígido.

Daiki boqueó, y antes de pensar en algo que poder responder, Izuki ya tiraba de él hasta sacarlo de la tienda de campaña. Lo soltó cuando atravesó la puerta, confiando en que el niño siquiera sus pasos y enfrentase los hechos.

—¡Sólo estaba…! —Aomine se había ruborizado—. ¡Estaba curioseando, nada más!

_—__¿Curioseando_? ¿Me tomas el pelo? —Shûn gesticuló, con el entrecejo tenso—. Creo que tienes edad suficiente para saber qué hacer y qué no; ¿a qué ha venido eso?

—¡Sólo quería intentarlo! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Izuki dio un paso al frente, intentando sonar lo más paciente posible.

—Puede que no tenga _nada de malo para ti_, pero puedes meterle a él en problemas muy gordos sólo por "intentarlo", ¿entiendes? Sólo eres un niño, así que limítate solo a las cosas de niño —quiso darse a entender, con una severidad sutil y una mirada directa.

Sin embargo, Daiki se sintió tremendamente sermoneado, y no por los motivos que se esforzaba por explicar Izuki.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso no eres como ese otro amigo suyo y hace cosas pervertidas con él? —frunció las cejas—. ¡Sólo estás celoso o algo así!

Una alarma pareció sonar en la cabeza de Izuki, como si algo adherido a su subconsciente desde hacía mucho intentase recordarle que seguía ahí, y que en su momento debía prestarle la debida atención. En aquel, por el momento, se centró en lo que quería expresar, y sólo se agachó a la altura de Aomine para sujetarle con delicadeza los hombros, suavizando la voz con un rostro mucho menos agresivo.

—Eres un **niño** —insistió—. Todo lo que hagas **tú** recaerá sobre **él**. Lo que pretendías hacer **no es legal**, ¿lo comprendes así? En serio, puedes meterle en un buen lío por esto, aunque solo sea un juego, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Aquella vez, Daiki no dijo nada, y sólo encogió los hombros y se mordió el interior del labio inferior, enfurruñado y abochornado. Preocupado, ahora que sabía que Kiyoshi podría tener problemas por su culpa; aunque no le terminasen de quedar claros los motivos.


	11. - Pervertido

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_XI.- Pervertido._

* * *

Daiki guardó sus cosas de mala gana. Incluso la cremallera que se había resistido a cerrarse era la culpable de su mal humor desde aquella mañana.

Y es que sus reflexiones no habían llegado especialmente a buen puerto durante la noche, aunque al final sucumbiese al sueño. Las palabras de Izuki se repetían en bucle en su mente, pero por mucho que pensase en ellas no podía imaginar el alcance tan pesado que estas pretendían tener. De hecho, cuanto más las recordaba menos dramatismo tenían, como una palabra común que repetida varias veces empezaba a sonar extraña. Esto se debía a que su mente aún no había razonado el cómo y el por qué sus actos afectarían a Teppei, y menos si no se había enterado de nada.

A la mañana siguiente había hecho la croqueta dentro de la tienda híbrida y se lo había llevado consigo envuelto en sus brazos, lo que le hizo invalidar aún más el sermón de Izuki.

Sin embargo, fue su actitud a lo largo del día lo que hizo que Aomine tuviera ganas de hundirle la cabeza en el lago. Fue un sentimiento de molestia más que de odio, pero que persistió cada momento en el que no estaba con sus amigos del colegio. Llegó a preguntarse si Izuki le había contado algo a Teppei; y de haberlo hecho de qué manera.

_"__¡Ni siquiera pude hacerlo!"_ protestó su mente mientras hacía su cuarto intento por cerrar la mochila.

Habían desatado y separado las tiendas y recogido los sacos de dormir. El equipaje les esperaba ahora en la parcela desnuda para el regreso a casa. Una acampada corta, y al modo de ver de Daiki improductiva. Por lo menos con respecto a Teppei. Pero se había divertido, y esperaba poder repetirlo con su padre en cuanto este tuviera vacaciones. Así podrían hablar de hombre a hombre sobre lo que ya dejasen a la mitad aquel día en el baño.

Inocentemente, Aomine pensó que lo de _seguir siendo un niño un poco más_ ya no era posible, porque según su reciente experiencia ya había dado el salto a la _hombría definitiva. _Algo que, al parecer, Izuki Shun no terminaba de entender.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —preguntó Kiyoshi al acercarse, comiendo patatas.

—Casi —respondía Daiki, tirando de la cremallera hasta resoplar, con ganas de lanzar la mochila a la misma basura donde habían ido a parar los restos del almuerzo.

Kiyoshi sonrió, comprensivo, y flexionó las rodillas para acompañarle en el césped que rodeaba la parcela.

—Sé por qué estás enfadado —dijo, y Daiki se puso tenso—. Siento que tengamos que irnos tan pronto, pero no he conseguido más días libres. Y me sentiría mal pidiéndoselo de nuevo a mi compañera.

—Oh —Aomine relajó los hombros—. No pasa nada. Es más de lo que hubiera tenido quedándome en casa.

—Podemos organizar otra salida antes de que terminen tus vacaciones —propuso, cambiándole el paquete de las patatas por la mochila para poder cerrar la cremallera.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! Podríamos ir a ese parque al que fuimos a cazar ranas y acampar allí. Aunque no sé si estaría permitido, pero oye… —sonrió y guiñó un ojo—. Mientras no nos pillen…

—Eso molaría —Daiki sonó ilusionado—. ¡Pero tiene que ser con lluvia! Esperemos a que llueva.

Kiyoshi movió la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Esperaremos a que llueva —accedió, pudiendo cerrar la mochila tras encontrar el problema.

Aomine no dudó en mostrar su emoción al lanzarse contra él, abrazándole del cuello y llevándolo irremediablemente de culo al suelo. Teppei no puso muchas pegas al respecto, y se limitó a devolverle el abrazo y a hacerle carantoñas. Por lo menos hasta que Izuki intervino, llamándole, para que le ayudase a trasladar el equipaje al aparcamiento.

Daiki le sacó la lengua en cuanto ambos se giraron.

Tuvieron la suerte de contar con el altruismo de uno de los padres presentes, quién les llevó desde los aparcamientos a la parada del autobús. Se ahorraban veinte minutos de caminata y Daiki podía tener sus últimas charlas de super héroes con sus amigos. Y aunque las charlas arquitectónicas del patriarca no eran un tema que dominasen demasiado Teppei e Izuki, coincidieron poco después en términos deportivos hasta que llegó el primer autobús.

Desde la ventana, Daiki hacía gestos y poses de estar librando una batalla definitiva contra su mochila, mientras sus compañeros reían y se unían al teatrillo ante el gesto de disculpa de su padre al tener que atender una llamada.

Teppei se vio pensando que no le importaría repetir de nuevo aquella experiencia. Salir de la ciudad y perderse por alguna zona donde el único sonido fuera el aletear de una bandada lejana o el crepitar inocuo de la arboleda a ras de viento. Y aunque no fuera una realidad constante, por lo menos sería un rato pacífico, un momento donde estaba bien mantener la mente en blanco.

Gracias a Daiki, había conseguido ese momento, y estaba agradecido. Poder desconectar de su propia desconexión le daba la opción de volver a su rutina con algo más de optimismo. Y durante el camino de vuelta, Kiyoshi barajó las carreras que podría seguir dadas sus capacidades y con cuáles podría, a la larga, trabajar mejor.

—Ser un superhéroe queda descartado desde ya —le había dicho Izuki, haciendo referencia a sus sueños de niño.

—Mejor. No creo que las mallas me quedasen bien —respondía Kiyoshi, observando la lista completa en el móvil. Tenía múltiples opciones si pretendía dedicar su vida a los deportes, aunque desgraciadamente no como parte activa de los mismos. Así mismo, y tras bajar por un sin número de másteres y cursos para engrosar currículo, acabó en una sección orientada a las lesiones deportivas; adjunta a una de las carreras de fisioterapia que había dejado hacía rato atrás.

La elección no sería mala. Utilizar su experiencia para ayudar a otros a superar una lesión podría llegar a ser reconfortante. Asegurar el futuro de grandes talentos como Daiki, que por azar de un destino cruel —o un compañero cruel, en su caso— no pudieran formar parte de un equipo. Guardó la página en sus favoritos, antes de fijarse en los anuncios adjuntos.

【_Cirujías_.】

Fue difícil ignorarlo. Así como la probabilidad inexacta de poder volver a jugar, de ser parte del terreno, de la emoción, de la tensión en pos de la victoria… Eran sensaciones que echaba de menos. Dejar la rehabilitación y optar por la operación le daría una oportunidad, aunque fuera en un porcentaje no muy alejado del cero. Teppei se aferraría a ello encantado. Y tras un titubeo, su dedo se deslizó hacia la diminuta estrella de favoritos de la esquina superior derecha.

Podía funcionar. _Quería_ que funcionase. Si pudiera reunir el dinero y destinarlo a aquella decisión todo sería posible. Darse un tiempo, dedicarse a la recuperación; sus abuelos lo entenderían. Les retribuiría todos sus grandes esfuerzos en cuanto pisara las ligas profesionales de baloncesto.

『_Tú ya estás acabado, Iron Heart._』

Kiyoshi dio un salto, notando la nuca fría. Por un segundo le pareció que Hanamiya se inclinaba desde detrás, susurrándole veneno al oído. Con el rostro descompuesto se giró, encontrándose sólo con los asientos vacíos de detrás, antes de volver al frente y observar el perfil de Izuki en los de delante.

Que Makoto Hanamiya le hubiera puesto limitaciones a su vida no era más que una mera ilusión. Teppei no tenía miedo de él, por lo menos no de lo que pudiera hacerle a sí mismo, pero Hanamiya sabía muy bien lo que hacer para herirle. Sabía de qué hilo tirar y cuándo, y tenía la impresión de que aún estaba rodeado por ellos de alguna retorcida y abominable manera. Le hacía pensar que no todo podía salir bien. Que estaba esperando la oportunidad, agazapado como una serpiente venenosa antes de saltar a morderle el tobillo.

Kiyoshi acabó suspirando, echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Poco después sentía a Daiki caer contra su regazo, completamente dormido, con lo que pudo asegurar un buen sentimiento y una sonrisa enternecida. Le rodeó con el brazo y simplemente cerró los ojos el resto del camino. Por lo menos hasta que Izuki le agitó tras lo que le había parecido un parpadeo, y que no era más ni menos que una hora de trayecto después.

Llegaban a la estación de Yamagata cuando el sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas. La temperatura había bajado drásticamente, así como el notable descenso de la humedad que podía sentir en medio de los bosques de Nishizao. Aomine se estiraba junto a él, rascándose la barriga y pidiendo algo de comer de forma descarada. Desencajando las maletas del portaequipajes alineado por encima de los asientos, los tres abandonaron el autobús.

—¿Pasamos por un McDonals? —sugirió Daiki, colgándose al hombro la mochila.

—Prefiero algo de ramen —pidió Izuki, bajando la mirada al teléfono para comprobar la hora—. Hay un restaurante en la parte alta de la estación donde podemos zampar algo. Nos da tiempo antes de llevar al crío a casa.

—Puedo ir a mi casa yo solo —replicó Daiki, con una mueca descompuesta.

—Izuki tiene razón —apoyó Teppei—. Comeremos algo y te acompañaremos. Aunque estés de vacaciones no deberías estar fuera hasta muy tarde.

El niño pareció inquietarse. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese que tuviera que decir al respecto murió en su garganta. De hecho, se atragantó con ello al ver la acelerada figura de su madre avanzar a zancadas desde la escalera de la estación. A Daiki le pareció entonces que todo ocurría a cámara lenta: su rostro cambiando hasta hacer una mueca pálida y muy representativa de sus temores, mientras su mente se desordenaba ante la evidente bronca que sabía que se le vendría encima. Sus hombros tensándose, sus rodillas perdiendo firmeza. Pudo notar como su madre le agarraba de la mano y tiraba de él hacia sí misma, para acto seguido fruncir las cejas con un gesto desencajado y furioso. Y lo que el púbero pensó que sería la madre de todas las regañinas de la historia, se convirtió en un bofetón en la mejilla izquierda de Kiyoshi que hizo vibrar los cristales del autobús. O eso le pareció.

—¡Pervertido! —el bramido de la señora Aomine hizo que muchos se girasen hacia ella. La escena, suspendida ahora en una extraña y bochornosa tensión, dejó entrever como la mujer parecía recuperar el aliento y como Teppei, pestañeando en confusión, le devolvía la mirada con la mejilla enrojecida. Izuki, por otro lado, se daba cuenta de todo mucho antes de que nadie pudiera sentirse ofendido.

—¡Mamá, ¿qué haces?! —Daiki se escandalizó, agarrando el brazo de su madre que aún le mantenía firmemente pegado a ella.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a llevarte a mi hijo!? —continuó ella, con gesto asqueado—. ¡Es sólo un niño!

Kiyoshi entendía menos que al principio. Tanto que su lengua no se puso de acuerdo con lo que su cerebro le ordenaba decir.

—¡No es culpa suya, Mamá! —Daiki tiró de su brazo, como si intentase hacer retroceder a su progenitora—. ¡Sólo hemos vuelto juntos y…!

—He llamado al padre de uno de tus amigos y me ha dicho que no has ido con ellos —interrumpió la señora Aomine, desmintiendo cualquier excusa que su hijo tuviera a bien inventarse—. ¿Ha sido este chico el que te ha obligado a mentir? —si su hijo tenía una respuesta, no se detuvo a escucharla. Sólo volvió la mirada hacia Teppei, que boqueó—. Primero las marcas y ahora esto; ¡aléjate de mi hijo o llamaré a la policía! ¡No te quepa duda de que mi marido sabrá de ti!

Cuando la señora Aomine se giró airada, Daiki, que aún intentaba explicarse con el llanto atascado en la garganta, se vio arrastrado con ella. De un momento a otro, las palabras de advertencia de Izuki se convertían en un ejemplo palpable y arrollador, cuyas consecuencias le hacían crecer en el estómago algún tipo de bicho asqueroso y lleno de culpabilidad. Y ante las miradas y el río de murmullos que empezó a formarse en la estación, Izuki tiró del brazo de un Teppei aún anonadado.

—Kiyoshi, salgamos de aquí —preocupado, insistió empujándole con todo el cuerpo—. ¡Kiyoshi!

Teppei pudo desclavarse del suelo y salir de la estación al ritmo impuesto por su amigo, con la mejilla marcada por un estigma de acusaciones falsas. El hambre, como no, se había desvanecido. Así como la sensación de haberse saltado algún capitulo de un libro. Sólo cuando llegó a casa de Izuki y pudo sentarse en su cama, trató de ordenar sus ideas.

Kiyoshi era denso para muchas cosas, pero había entendido perfectamente de qué se le acusaba. Lo que no le llegaba aún era el por qué. Daiki era como un hermano pequeño, uno al que quería cuidar y con el que era agradable pasar el rato. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza nada más; es que ni una mínima e ínfima insinuación. ¿Acaso había dado a entender que sí?

—Toma —Izuki, ausente por uno minutos, le pegó a la mejilla un paño frío. Presumiblemente con alguna piedra de hielo envuelta en él.

—¿Tú entiendes lo que acaba de pasar? —quiso su opinión Kiyoshi, sosteniendo el trapo.

—Yo sólo entiendo que deberías dejar de ver a ese crío —opinó Izuki, cruzándose de brazos frente a él—. Su madre ya piensa mal de ti, y dudo que quieras tener una reputación de _pedófilo en potencia._

—¿Tú crees que yo…? —levantó la mirada, con las cejas fruncidas. Aunque eso no evitó que pareciera un cachorro abandonado al borde de una carretera.

—No digas tonterías, claro que no —resopló Shun—. Pero lo que yo piense da igual. Si esa mujer te denuncia sería muy contraproducente para ti, aunque no se llegase a nada concreto. No es coña, Kiyoshi. Podrías salir muy mal parado.

¿Y ya está? ¿Cómo habían llegado a un punto así? Teppei intentó repasar todas su interacciones con Daiki desde que se hubieran conocido, hace ya casi un año atrás, y nada de lo que hubiera hecho tenía una malinterpretación posible. ¿Era eso? ¿Un malentendido absurdo?

—Quizás si hablo con la señora Aomine… —reflexionó, pensando en cómo afectaría también la simple habladuría a sus abuelos.

—Olvídalo —repuso Izuki, apoyando el culo en el escritorio—. Dudo que quiera sentarse a hablar contigo en este momento. Y aún falta saber qué tiene que decir su padre de todo esto.

Izuki parecía preocupado y reflexivo, como si intentase buscar una salida en un laberinto o un mal cierre en aquella camisa de once varas donde parecían haberse metido. No podía echarle la culpa de todo al crío, aunque **_podría_** hacerlo. Por lo que había entendido, había mentido a su madre para poder marcharse de vacaciones con Kiyoshi, y eso le hacía pensar que lo ocurrido en la tienda de campaña había sido premeditado. _¿A aquel chiquillo le gustaba Teppei? _Lo sopesó. Y además de llegar a la conclusión de que los críos eran malditamente precoces en aquellos tiempos, también supo que daba igual si estaba o no enamorado, porque no sería algo real. Era demasiado joven para saber lo que quería y lo que no, así como no tener futuro de ninguna de las maneras.

Shun suspiró y se masajeó el entrecejo. Si Hyuuga estuviera por allí le hubiera dado ya el hostión de su vida a aquel atolondrado idiota.

—De alguna forma necesito explicarles que no pretendía nada con Daiki. ¡Es como un hermanito pequeño! —insistió Teppei, bajando el paño de su machacada mejilla.

—Quizás eso solo lo pienses tú —intervino Izuki. Y ante la mirada de confusión de Teppei, cada vez más similar a un cachorro, se dispuso a contarle lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche en la tienda. Omitiendo intencionadamente la mención de Daiki a _las cosas pervertidas_ que hacía con otro de sus _amigos _en la reprimenda que le siguió.


	12. - Quiero hablar contigo

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_XII.- Quiero hablar contigo._

* * *

Si tuviera que quejarse de algo en aquel preciso momento, sería de tener que dejarse los pulmones inflando globos. Y es que, aunque lo pintasen de divertido, era normal sentir hastío cuando ibas por el maldito globo número veintidós, teniendo ya la boca seca y la cabeza bajo los efectos de un mareo pendenciero y aleatorio. Si fuera por el señor Aomine, aquello se había quedado en la décima extracción de su preciado oxígeno y habría seguido con algo que no implicase dejarse la paciencia, como llenar los boles de patatas o poner a buen recaudo una cerveza bien fría. A buen recaudo en su estómago, por supuesto. Pero no, le había tocado encargarse de los globos. Y si su mujer quería globos, tendría globos.

La casa estaba adornada casi en su totalidad. El salón ya tenía su correspondiente "Feliz cumpleaños" en una pancarta que se ocupaba una de las ventanas, y se habían redistribuido algunos de los muebles para poder tener espacio suficiente a la hora de albergar a más de la docena de niños que les visitarían hoy.

En otras circunstancias, los Aomine habrían optado por pasar el día exclusivamente en familia. El señor Aomine había hecho horas extras y trabajos más que forzados a la nulidad de su ciclo de sueño sólo para tener libre aquel día, algo que parecía que su hijo necesitaba con urgencia. Desde hacía meses atrás, Daiki había estado alicaído. Tanto como un niño de diez años podría estar, claro. Y muchas veces, más que alicaído, parecía frustrado. Su madre le había impuesto un yugo permanente y unas restricciones absolutas en cuanto a sus salidas a la calle, por lo que no era de extrañar que en cualquier circunstancia que requiriese andar por el barrio estuviera siempre con él. En su ida y venida del colegio o en sus escapadas para jugar —muchas veces Daiki salía ganando invitando a sus amigos a su casa o, por el contrario, metiéndose en la casa de alguno de ellos—.

La explicación que había dado la señora Aomine ante aquel comportamiento aún resonaba en la mente de su marido, que hacía el vigésimo tercer nudo de aquella mañana. Según ella, un pervertido quería abusar de su hijo. Y aunque el señor Aomine no tenía motivos para no creerla, estaba de acuerdo en que la cosa parecía estarse saliendo de madre. Cuatro meses y medio atrás su amada esposa sugería incluso mudarse de ciudad, cegada por sus preocupaciones y sospechas. Esa noche, en pos de no discutir delante de un asustado y acongojado Daiki, decidían hablar con tranquilidad una vez que este conciliase el sueño. Algo que tardó en ocurrir, pero que terminó con ellos dos en la cocina, tratando de tranquilizarse y esclarecer qué es lo que había pasado.

El resumen de todo fue que Daki había mentido a su madre al decir que iría de acampada con unos amigos, que a su vez irían con sus respectivos padres. La información no era del todo falsa, sólo que a su retoño se le olvidaba mencionar que sólo se encontraría con ellos, porque había tomado la peligrosa decisión —según la señora Aomine— de meterse en una tienda de campaña en medio del bosque con un chico mucho más mayor que él, y que previamente —según ella también— le había dejado marcas sospechosas en el cuello en su última escapada. Nada más empezar, el señor Aomine sabía que coger aquella situación por el asa de la lógica y la madurez no iba a ser posible. Que tenía delante a una madre joven y primeriza que, como él, estaba preocupada las veinticuatro horas por su único hijo, y que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que este lo pasase mal. Aún con la falta de pruebas.

—¿Necesitas pruebas? ¿En serio? —decía ella, sintiéndose cada vez menos apoyada por su marido—. ¡Ese chico podría haberle hecho cosas horribles a tu hijo! —gesticuló, exasperada—. ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?

—No me estoy poniendo de parte de nadie —el señor Aomine levantaba una mano, queriendo que su interlocutora moderase el tono de su voz—. Pero Daiki es listo. Si hubiera pasado algo de ese calibre nos lo hubiera dicho.

—¡Pero aún es un niño!

—Tiene diez años, cariño —le recordó, intentando adquirir un tono tan tranquilizador como seguro. Necesitaba transmitirle a su mujer que no estaba sola, que sus sospechas podían ser tan posibles como infundadas y que podrían solucionarlo—. No es un bebé. No está tan indefenso como crees —hizo una pausa, y señaló con el brazo hacia un lugar aleatorio de la casa, como si se refiriese a algo mucho más allá de esos muros—. Ese chico, por ejemplo. Según me contó una vez le estaba enseñando a jugar al baloncesto, y Daiki no parecía disgustado con eso. Mira —añadió, ante la suave negación que hacía la señora Aomine con la cabeza, como si estuviera aguantándose el llanto—, sé que te preocupa. A mí también me preocupa, pero confío en mi hijo. Confío que si tiene algún problema venga y me lo cuente, porque así le hemos criado. Le hemos enseñado a confiar en nosotros, ¿o no?

La señora Aomine, tras una mirada de soslayo, asintió quedamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo si quieres vigilarle —finalizaba, acercándose a ella para frotar sus hombros con las manos, queriendo relajarla—. Y también si se descarta a ese chaval de su vida. Si desconfías de él entonces que ni se acerque, a eso no discutiré. Pero ahora Daiki está asustado, y confuso, porque si ese chico es inocente de lo que dices —ante la mirada de reproche de su mujer, el señor Aomine se corrigió—; si es **_presuntamente_** inocente de lo que dices, entonces habrá visto a su madre darle una buena hostia a uno de sus amigos sin razón.

Aquello parecía haber funcionado para calmar las aguas en los días siguientes. Su mujer se había disculpado con Daiki por haber actuado impulsivamente, soltándole después que no podría volver a ver a Kiyoshi aún con ese arrepentimiento de por medio. Curiosamente, Daiki no protestó. Había asentido, cabizbajo, y aceptado las condiciones impuestas por su madre como si aquel bofetón le hubiera hecho madurar de golpe.

Siguiendo la promesa que habían hecho en el baño, no hablaron de nada relacionado con las _curiosidades_ de Daiki, así como este tampoco quiso comentarle nada al respecto.

_¿Seré un mal padre?_ Se preguntó muchas veces a lo largo de aquellos meses. Daiki nacía cuando él tenía apenas tenía sus veintidós, y siempre pensó que sería un padre joven y enrollado. De esos que van a la moda con sus hijos y que entenderían sus dramas adolescentes. Pero, o su hijo había crecido a un ritmo vertiginosamente rápido o él había dejado de molar al llegar a los treinta.

El globo número treinta, que flotó junto a todos los demás, quiso darle la razón.

La señora Aomine volvía poco más de media hora después, cuando su marido se permitía refrescarse la garganta con su prometida cerveza sin alcohol.

—¿Está todo? —decía, dejando las bolsas de papel de la compra sobre la encimera.

—Un globo más y me diagnosticarán una embolia —respondió él, levantando la cerveza con orgullo.

—¡Estupendo! —el señor Aomine quiso pensar que no celebraba lo de la embolia—. A Dai-chan le gustará esto. Necesita una buena fiesta de cumpleaños y distraerse un poco.

Abrió el horno, donde tenía el bizcocho cogiendo una esponjosa y deliciosa forma sobre la bandeja. Poco después lo apagaba, enfundándose en un delantal a cuadros para sacarlo y dejarlo sobre la encimera. De la bolsa sacó nata, chocolate, caramelo, velas y adornos; así como algunas bebidas y aperitivos más.

—Esto me llevará tiempo. Quería hacerle las marcas de una cancha por encima, ¿cómo lo ves?

—Factible —aceptó el señor Aomine—. Le gustará.

—¿Puedes ir tú a buscarlo al colegio? Y quizás hacer algo de tiempo fuera, quiero que la tarta sea una sorpresa.

El señor Aomine vio la oportunidad de poder charlar con su hijo sin presiones, y tras un trago a la cerveza se levantó del sillón.

—Claro —se acercó a la cocina, donde dejó la botella de cerveza en el cubo del cristal antes de abrazar a su mujer por la espalda. Sus ojos se vieron irremediablemente atraídos por las dos velas en forma de uno—. El cabroncete tiene ya once. Me siento viejo…

—Ponte a la cola —rió la señora Aomine, preparando la nata. Y tras un silencio, añadió—. Quiero que sea un niño para siempre.

El señor Aomine supo por qué lo decía. El asunto del _pervertido_ seguía molestándola, y no dudaba en sacar las uñas en cuanto algo le recordaba su preocupación. Aquella vez el patriarca no dijo nada, y sólo depositó un beso en su nuca antes de separarse. Una palmada en las nalgas después, ya cogía las llaves del coche y salía fuera.

Tenían un mazda 5 de 2010 aparcado en la siguiente calle, por encima de su casa, pero vio conveniente ignorarlo si quería ahorrarse el follón de volver a encontrarle aparcamiento. A paso moderado dejó atrás el ayuntamiento y los dos grandes edificios que componían el hospital, permitiéndose un discreto cigarrillo en la clandestinidad de su parking. A continuación siguió su camino hasta el colegio. Por un momento pensó qué es lo que podría decirle. O más bien, qué podría necesitar escuchar Daiki que viniese de él. Algo le decía que su hijo buscaba la comprensión de alguien, aunque al parecer se negaba a pedir algo directamente después de todo lo que se había montado.

El señor Aomine tenía una estatura equilibrada, quizás un poco por encima de la media, y una fisionomía atlética gracias a su juventud como judoca. Hacía poco que se había cortado el pelo, por lo que la curva de su nuca se perfilaba a la perfección hasta perderse en el cuello de la camisa. Y aunque no era un bellezón, podía presumir de un perfil atractivo y un buen porte. No era de extrañar pues que su presencia a las puertas del colegio destacase como un pulpo en un banco de peces. O quizás como un pez entre pulpos… El señor Aomine perdió las ganas de intentar buscar una comparación menos ofensiva. Sobre todo si se le echaba encima alguna que otra profesora de avanzada edad que más que un pulpo parecía estar ya en su fase de medusa.

—¿Vienes tú hoy? —Daiki levantó una ceja cuando se detuvo frente a su padre, que había llamado su atención agitando el brazo.

—Sí, tu madre está liada con unas cosas —no dio demasiadas explicaciones. Y revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo, le instó a caminar por delante de él para salir de entre la multitud de alumnos.

—Es un poco **muy** bochornoso que mis padres vengan a buscarme al colegio —se quejó Daiki, haciendo un puchero resentido—. Hasta los mocosos de guardería van y vienen solos.

—Bueno, ya sabes cuáles son las circunstancias.

—Que no os fiáis de mí —acusó con tono seco. Y el señor Aomine no pudo discutirle eso. Aunque más bien era un _"me fio de ti, pero no del otro_". Es como si escuchase a su mujer diciéndolo, con aquel tono que intenta ser comprensivo, pero que se muere por alzarse en un grito.

—Tu madre te quiere —intentó repetirle, intentando resumir de nuevo el por qué estaban en aquella situación. Sin embargo, su hijo no le dejó gastar saliva aquella vez.

—Ya lo sé. Y yo quiero venir solo al colegio —pidió, dejando caer entre líneas que no necesitaba otro sermón. Que habían pasado suficientes días, semanas y meses como para haberle quedado claro lo que pasaba. No quería meter en un lío mayor a Kiyoshi, de eso estaba seguro. Y tras lo ocurrido expresa y enteramente por su culpa, Daiki estaba dispuesto a hacer caso a la paranoia de su madre y estarse quietecito. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido disculparse con él de forma más apropiada que el cero contacto que le había seguido a todo de forma repentina. Su madre le había incluso requisado el teléfono móvil, por lo que tampoco se había podido permitir mandarle un mensaje.

Sus pensamientos oscilaron cuando su padre le dio una suave colleja. Con un quejido y una mirada enfurruñada, observó cómo le señalaba una de las calles de la derecha, que bajaba en una pequeña pendiente.

—¿Dónde vamos? —le siguió.

—¿Recuerdas ese menú gigante que pedimos cuando tenías…? ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis años? —el señor Aomine gesticuló, abarcando algo especialmente brutal.

—¿El XXL familiar? —Daiki no lo recordaba, pero sabía que el más grande que había en la hamburguesería cercana llevaba ese nombre.

—Ahora tienen otro con doble de queso y doble de pepinillos. Incluso puedes añadirle cebolla frita y salsa yakisoba —con un gesto de estar engullendo una cantidad obscena de comida, el señor Aomine intentó tentarle. Y funcionó, dada la sonrisa maliciosa que esbozó su hijo.

—Acepto el reto, viejo.

La hamburguesería estaba a dos calles del colegio, y era un establecimiento donde solían comer ocasionalmente y cuando el trabajo no le limitaba hasta puntos exagerados. El menú consistía en dos hamburguesas de doble carne y triple tapa, con un queso fundido derramándose por los lados como una catarata a cámara lenta y salpicada con la dorada y crujiente cebolla frita del interior. A un lado, paquetes de salsa y kétchup, junto a una bandeja de patatas y taquitos de pollo frito que amenazaban con calcinarte el paladar como te atrevieras a comértelas antes de tiempo. Un batido grande cerraba la monstruosidad calórica que no tardó en estar frente a ellos, en una de las mesas junto a la cristalera.

—Tengo la impresión de que era más grande… —ladeó la cabeza Daiki, como si midiera una de las hamburguesas.

—En ese entonces eras un retaco, todo te parecía más grande.

—Eso explica por qué tu _cosa_ se ha ido encogiendo a lo largo de los años —Daiki no perdió la oportunidad de meterse con su padre, que no le lanzó un taco de pollo a la cabeza porque sabía que acabaría quemándole.

—Veremos si la tuya crece o se queda como está —contraatacó él, cogiendo una de las hamburguesas—. Ya eres todo un hombrecito; veamos si puedes terminarte todo esto sin vomitar.

—¿Qué me das si lo consigo?

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó el señor Aomine, dando su primer mordisco a la complicada hamburguesa. Masticando, se limpió la comisura del labio con el pulgar y abrió uno de los paquetes de salsa yakisoba, como si hubiera notado de inmediato que faltaba en su paladar.

El gesto pensativo de Daiki no pasó desapercibido entonces. Era como si su hijo supiera exactamente qué pedir, pero acabase por no hacerlo. De hecho, algo parecido a la contenida desilusión empañó sus ojos durante unos segundos, antes de hacer su intento de sujetar su hamburguesa al completo.

Su padre no esperó que soltase la mentira que sabía que soltaría, y se adelantó.

—¿Quieres ver a tu amigo? —supo que había acertado cuando el pequeño levantó la mirada, como quien acaba de escuchar que mañana era navidad.

—Yo no he… —bajó la mirada hacia el queso que se derramaba sobre el pan. Su padre le leía la mente. Era un truco que le impresionaba mucho de niño, pero que le resultaba muy inconveniente en momentos donde quería (o fingía) comportarse como un adulto—. Sí. Sólo para disculparme.

_—"__¿Disculparte?"_

—Mamá le pegó —le recordó, lo que hizo levantar las cejas a su padre—. Y fue por mi culpa. Porque yo mentí para poder ir con él de acampada.

—¿Por qué es como un _hermano mayor_? —cuestionó, recordando la explicación que les había dado la fatídica noche, cuando su mujer intentaba sonsacarle qué le había hecho decir una mentira semejante.

Daiki asintió.

—No es justo que él tenga problemas —continuó el menor—. Quiero pedirle perdón y jugar un último partido contra él, para enseñarle todo lo que he mejorado. Luego no le veré más, sé que a mamá no le gustaría.

_El cabroncete se hacía mayor…_

—Entiendo —una sensación de orgullo calentó el pecho del señor Aomine—. Eres muy maduro, Daiki.

—A ver si aprendes —aprovechó Daiki, y aquella vez sí se llevó un balazo de taco de pollo en la frente.

Desgraciadamente para el niño, su padre pudo meterse con él al no ser capaz de terminarse más de media hamburguesa. Así pues, una bolsa con los restos les acompañó de vuelta a casa cuando la señora Aomine había dado el visto bueno. Los amigos de Daiki ya le esperaban, así como una tarta con unas cuestionables líneas de cancha hechas con chocolate y unas ahuevadas pelotas de baloncesto.

Con un _"¡Sorpresa!"_ aquella celebración abrió sus puertas a una tarde en compañía. Daiki se olvidó rápidamente de su nostalgia, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas, para disfrutar de los juegos con sus amigos y de la tarta de chocolate y caramelo que se había esforzado por hacer su madre. Impaciente, había abierto cada regalo como si el papel que los envolvía estuviese ardiendo y necesitase quitárselo de encima cuanto antes. Entre toda la buena intención de sus compañeros estuvo un videojuego, una camisa de su superhéroe favorito, una bolsa llena de golosinas extra ácidas con las que se retaron unos a otros durante toda la tarde y un juego de pistolas láser con las que se retaron aún más.

Algunas de las madres se presentaron en pos de hacerle compañía a la señora Aomine, así como para ayudar a controlar al variopinto grupo de monstruitos inquietos que se les habían metido en casa. Por otro lado, el señor Aomine había dejado la comodidad de una banal conversación sobre judo para escabullirse a la cocina, abrir los altillos del armario y coger el teléfono móvil escondido entre la ensaladera y los moldes para magdalenas. Comprobó con obviedad que no tenía batería después de cuatro meses y medio criando polvo en el mueble, y tras metérselo en el bolsillo se excusó con algo que muy pocos terminaron escuchando.

Daiki tenía de fondo a Devin Booker, de los Phoenix Suns, haciendo una pose concentrada en su mejor perfil. Lo conocía de todas las veces que le explicó sobre sus estadísticas y sus gráficas de tiro. Un _yankee_ con talento, al parecer, aunque no digno de su atención en aquel momento. Echó un último vistazo a la puerta de su habitación y buscó en los contactos, etiquetados según la prioridad a la hora de llamar. _Mamá_ rezaba como la primera, lo cual le hizo hacer un puchero al señor Aomine que, pese a todo, lo entendió. Era la que estaría más disponible en caso de emergencias, y la que llegaría más pronto. _Viejo _estaba el segundo, y el tercer lugar lo ocupaba _Llorón Kiyoshi. _Su hijo no tenía ningún respeto por la adultez…

Abrió su contacto y pulsó la tecla de llamada. Una voz azorada contestó desde el otro lado al segundo tono.

_—__¿Daiki…?_

—Soy su padre —dijo. Y aunque no lo pretendía, su voz sonó muy amenazadora. Como Al Capone anunciando una muerte prematura—. ¿Eres el Kiyoshi que abofeteó mi mujer? —no quiso andarse por las ramas.

_—__Oh, um… Sí. Lo siento, sí, soy yo _—la voz de Teppei vaciló un poco.

—Quiero hablar contigo —anunció, echando un segundo vistazo a la puerta del cuarto—. ¿Te viene bien a las siete?

_—__Claro. Sin problema._

—¿Hay algún lugar donde os reunierais para jugar? —tampoco lo pretendía, pero sonó a acusación perversa. De hecho, aquello le hizo plantearse si de verdad estaba siendo un buen padre permitiendo aquello.

_—__En la vieja cancha que hay tras el gimnasio, en…_

—Kajomachi. Lo conozco —asintió—. Te veré allí, Kiyoshi. Ve sólo, ¿quieres?

Cuando colgó, el señor Aomine se dio cuenta de que realmente parecía estar dispuesto a matar a alguien.

Cuando Teppei colgó, no supo exactamente a quién rezarle para que fuese una muerte sin dolor.

[…]

La fiesta se fue apagando alrededor de las cinco. Los niños, hasta arriba de azúcar, ahora parecían sufrir el dulce bajón de la resaca, y muchos de ellos habían decidido marcharse temprano. Los que habían llegado sin compañía esperaron a que la buena voluntad del señor Aomine les llevase en coche hasta sus casas, y pese a que no tenía planeado acompañarles, Daiki acabó ocupando el asiento delantero por petición de su padre. Bajo la promesa de fregarlo todo al volver, el señor Aomine besuqueó a su esposa antes de marcharse a repartir niños por la ciudad.

El cumpleañero parecía cansado, y durante el camino se le contaron dos grandes bostezos. Aunque sólo le hizo falta el opening de un anime para reanimarle a él y a la jauría que iba detrás, que pasaron medio camino cantando lo que fuera que reconocieran por la calle.

Por suerte para los oídos del señor Aomine, el coro fue disminuyendo hasta quedar sólo un intento de soprano en la parte de atrás, al que dejó con gusto en el distrito de nanukamachi. Tras verle entrar en casa, giró el volante y se puso en marcha. Un tercer bostezo le llegó desde el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Cansado?

—Un poco —Daiki se estiró, enfundado en el cinturón de seguridad—. Estos críos tienen tanta energía…

El señor Aomine rió.

—¡No hables como un anciano decrépito! Esos mismos críos te acompañarán cuando entres a la secundaria. Es una suerte poder conservarlos desde tan atrás y durante mucho más adelante.

—_Seh _—Daiki esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, como si una parte de él sí que estuviera satisfecha de alguna forma—. Pero hay que echar a Taka del grupo, canta fatal.

Con un par de carcajadas, padre e hijo atravesaron las calles con una nueva canción en la radio y un ánimo algo menos sombrío. Dejaron atrás la hilera de templos y giraron por la calle recta donde estaba apostado el colegio de primaria. Sin embargo, cuando su padre pasó de largo la avenida por la que tendrían que haber entrado para volver a casa, Daiki giró la cabeza hacia atrás, confuso, antes de mirar hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? —incluso miró al asiento de atrás, por si había quedado algún compañero dormitando en las alfombras del suelo—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Quiero pasar por un lugar antes —fue la incógnita, antes de volver a girar el volante hacia su derecha y colarse por sakurachô. Aprovechó los aparcamientos libres que había frente al _Shiseidô General Hospital_, con su cartel aún iluminado con sus imponentes letras LED, y bajó.

Daiki le siguió, después de lidiar con el duro cierre del cinturón de seguridad. Miró hacia la gran pancarta de promociones a un costado del hospital y arrugó la cara.

—Sabía que este momento llegaría —dijo, muy serio, mientras su padre se asomaba al maletero del coche—. Te vas a hacer la cirugía, ¿no, viejo?

—¡Cierra el pico! —el señor Aomine cerró de un golpe el maletero y le lanzó una pelota de baloncesto con un innegable olor a goma nueva. De hecho, y tras tener los reflejos para atraparla, Daiki notó al tacto que estaba recién salida de la fábrica.

_—__¡Hala!_ —exclamó al girarla entre sus manos—. ¡Es una _Wilson MVP_! —la olisqueó y pareció extasiado—. ¡Es una pasada, papá!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Daiki —le dijo, empujándolo contra sí en un abrazo cuando lo tuvo más cerca. Tras una palmada en la cabeza, añadió—. Sé que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido una locura para ti, y probablemente aún intentes entenderlo, pero quiero pensar que puedo hacer feliz a mi hijo sin importar el qué, y —hizo un movimiento de cejas y cogió aire, como si supiera perfectamente que se llevaría un buen tajo en los testículos si su mujer le escuchase decir aquello— quiero que eches esas últimas canastas que tanto deseas.

De alguna manera, a Daiki no le hicieron falta más datos. Y sus ojos, brillantes por la emoción, se empañaron en lágrimas gruesas.

—¿C-con Kiyoshi…? —le vibraron los hombros y le moqueó la nariz a una velocidad alarmante. Tanto que su padre sólo pudo limpiarle con el bajo de su camisa.

—Con Kiyoshi. ¡Pero hay condiciones! —se apresuró a añadir al ver como su hijo pretendía salir corriendo hacia el parque. Le agarró del brazo y le hizo mirarle—. La primera es que obviamente tu madre no puede enterarse de esto.

Daiki asintió efusivamente, apretando los labios y arrugando el mentón, como el que aguanta la llorera.

—También tienes que entender que yo deba estar presente, ¿vale? —su hijo volvió a asentir con fuerza—. La segunda condición es que será la última vez. Tú mismo lo has dicho: mamá no querría esto. No hasta que se tranquilice un poco más, ¿lo comprendes? Eso significa nada de escapadas, nada de mentiras y nada de hacer que se preocupe.

—_Seré un niño un poco más_ —citó las palabras de su padre, levantando el brazo que no sostenía la pelota para enjugarse las lágrimas. Su padre levantó la mano e hizo un gesto con el pulgar y el índice, dejando unos milímetros antes de que ambos se pegasen del todo.

—Un poquito más.

Daiki no dudó en abrazarse a su padre, dejando que este le apretase contra su estómago hasta quedarse satisfecho. Luego irguió la espalda y se secó los ojos y la nariz lo mejor que pudo, haciendo aspavientos hasta que se notó lo suficientemente decente como para dirigirse a las canchas. Al señor Aomine le parecía incorrectísimo pensar que su hijo parecía una quinceañera en su primera cita, pero aún así lo pensó.

El parque ya tenía todas sus farolas encendidas, a excepción de aquella esquina en su camino principal cuya penumbra parecía ser permanente. El sol había empezado a caer tan pronto como la fiesta de cumpleaños, y ahora el cielo se teñía de una oscuridad salpicada de estrellas espontáneas y escasas. La luna era como un ojo de gato entre un tupido velo de negrura, e iluminaba con su cuarto menguante lo poco que se podía permitir. Daiki, con la pelota firmemente agarrada bajo el brazo, siguió el camino hacia el interior con un claro sentimiento de nostalgia y emoción. Aunque pareciera una tontería, estar tanto tiempo sin pisar aquel terreno desvencijado y oculto había apagado algo en su interior, como si un escenario de su niñez hubiera desaparecido de golpe. Aquella cancha, con su fuente rota, su canasta desvencijada y su banco desgastado por las lluvias significaba mucho para Daiki. No sólo por ser un lugar discreto donde poder jugar a lo que le gustaba, sino también por ser el lugar que le había presentado al que veía ahora como un hermano mayor. Un guía, un apoyo y una gran parte de sus rutinas. Gracias a que Kiyoshi había decidido usar la clandestinidad de aquella cancha para lloriquear aquel día, él había podido llenar su corazón con emociones desconocidas y cálidas, con vergüenzas ardientes y con lecciones útiles y divertidas.

Cuando la silueta de Teppei se levantó el banco al verles llegar, Daiki quiso llorar de nuevo. Y se preguntó por qué, porque estaba contento, ilusionado y encantado de verle. Notó la cara caliente y el estómago flotar, y no dudó en saltar a sus brazos en cuanto este hizo un amago por parecer respetuoso ante la figura de su padre y saludar.

—¡Hey, hola! —posó una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza. Kiyoshi, pese a estar igual de feliz de verle, actuaba con precaución. Parecía algo tenso, como si estuviese en una especie de dorama dramático de yakuzas y a él le hubiera tocado ser el personaje prescindible. El señor Aomine, pese a ser algo más bajo que él, imponía tanto como lo hacía, por poner un ejemplo, el padre de Riko. Esperaba de todo corazón que él no tuviese también un arma.

—Ha pasado tiempo —pudo articular Daiki, cuando desencajó la cabeza del abdomen ajeno y miró hacia arriba, con una sonrisa dulce y unos ojos brillantes.

—Sí —respondió, con una sonrisa igual de enternecida—. Siento mucho haberte dado problemas con tu familia, no sabía… _¡Ohf!_

Daiki le calló con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Aunque por suerte sólo fue uno de advertencia, de los que sólo sacaban el aire unos segundos.

—Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse, viejo —atajó Daiki, con el tono más maduro que encontró en su repertorio—. Mentí a mi madre para poder pasar algunos días de mis vacaciones contigo, y eso no le gustó. Piensa que quieres engañarme y hacerme cosas raras; y la verdad, no lo entiendo. Si tú eres más tonto que mear sentado…

Teppei no sabía dónde encajaba aquello en unas disculpas, pero de algún modo sentía que se lo merecía.

—Nunca he querido engañarte, Daiki. Yo… —Kiyoshi volvió a callarse cuando Daiki pegó una vez más el puño en su estómago, aquella vez sin realizar el golpe previo.

—Lo sé. Eres un viejo de los guays —le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa—. Me gusta estar contigo, Kiyoshi. Pero mi padre cree que mamá necesita algo más de tiempo y yo estoy de acuerdo. No quiero crearte problemas como el de la estación, o si no jamás conseguirás novia.

Teppei rió con suavidad, asombrado ante la toma de decisiones del niño que tenía frente a él. Aún con ayuda del hombre que esperaba pacientemente a principios del camino, Daiki había aceptado la opción más lógica, y Teppei no tenía ningún derecho a contradecirle. Levantó la mirada hacia el señor Aomine, que le observaba con el detenimiento de un cazador agazapado entre la maleza.

—Lamento mucho los inconvenientes —se disculpó, dando un paso a un lado para poder hacer una reverencia de noventa grados—. Le aseguro que en ningún momento he tenido segundas intenciones; no se me habían pasado por la cabeza siquiera. Sinceramente no sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que me lo explicó un amigo… —admitió, con un tono dos décimas más bajo, como si la vergüenza de su torpeza aumentase el peso de su lengua.

Daiki miró a su padre con la ceja enarcada, y poco después señalaba a Kiyoshi con el pulgar.

—¿Es tonto o no es tonto? —se burló, antes de saltar a un lado para recuperar del suelo su pelota nueva—. Juguemos un uno contra uno, viejo. Será el último hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Kiyoshi no supo como sentirse al respecto. Aquello parecía a todas luces una despedida, aunque sabía que viviendo tan cerca el uno del otro era inevitable que pudieran volver a encontrarse antes de lo que dictaba aquella dramática promesa. Sin embargo, supo con qué intenciones la hacía. Supo que quería respetar los miedos de su madre y aprovechar aquel último acto de su padre antes de unirse a su desconcierto, aunque no le quedaba claro el por qué el señor Aomine se había ofrecido para algo así.

No importaba, pues el reto había sido aceptado sin siquiera tener que hablar. Y amparados por los dos únicos focos de la vieja cancha, jugaron. Daiki pronto demostró que no mentía al decir que había mejorado. Había ganado fuerza en los brazos, velocidad en las piernas y algo de estatura, y eso hizo que Teppei perdiera el ritmo en el primer juego. Antes de darse cuenta, Daiki había marcado una canasta perfecta desde la borrosa línea de tres puntos, y lo celebraba descaradamente enseñándole la lengua.

El señor Aomine optó por ocupar un lugar en el banco, observando con cuidado el rebosante talento de su hijo. Sabía que aquello se le daba bien, pero sentía que se había perdido algo entre la primera vez que le había visto jugar y aquella. ¿Cuánta infancia de su vástago se había perdido? En aquella tesitura, no era de extrañar que Daiki se hubiera buscado una figura de autoridad adulta; un hombre en el que confiar y que estuviese menos ausente que él mismo. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Teppei, cuya concentración parecía empezar a ser cada vez más real. No parecía mal chico, aunque su misión como padre fuera tener aún la mosca detrás de la oreja. Si pretendían hacer aquello tenía que aprender a dosificar un poco mejor su vida como hombre y como padre, y así no crear más carencias que Daiki quisiera auto-solucionar. Estando allí sentado, el señor Aomine se hizo su propia promesa.

Pasadas las nueve, Daiki se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la cancha estirado como una estrella de mar seca.

—¡Sesenta y cuatro a sesenta y cuatro! —expresó con orgullo—. ¡Ese último tiro si ha valido!

—¡Ese último tiro ha sido una locura! —Teppei se secaba la frente con la camiseta. Le había hecho sudar de verdad—. ¿A quién se le ocurre lanzarla contra el panel a lo loco…?

—Pero ha entrado —Daiki hinchó el pecho como un palomo y cogió impulso para quedar sentado—. ¿Lo has visto, papá? ¡Ha molado!

—Ha molado mucho —reiteró el señor Aomine, que se levantaba del banco tras una emocionante sesión de baloncesto. Avanzando hasta quedar bajo la luz amarillenta del terreno de juego, pidió la pelota con un amago—. Déjame intentarlo.

Teppei lanzó la pelota al suelo en su dirección, haciéndola rebotar para que fuese más fácil atraparla. El señor Aomine analizó su peso con un par de movimientos contra su palma y después sopesó la mejor manera de tirarla, optando por una postura que quiso parecerse a un tiro de tres.

—Flexiona las rodillas, papá —aconsejó Daiki, amplificando su voz con una mano junto a la boca—. ¡Las rodillas!

Ante el consejo, el señor Aomine bajó su centro de gravedad, y aunque su postura no fue una de las mejores, lanzó. La pelota describió un gigantesco semicírculo en el aire y se perdió tras la canasta, escuchándosela rebotar contra los parterres del parque. Daiki carcajeó y se levantó de un salto.

—Dedícate al jûdo, anciano.

—Vaya. Pensé que tenía pillada la técnica… —el señor Aomine hizo una mueca y se rascó la nuca—. Daiki, ve a buscarla y nos vamos.

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Que tenemos que desempatar! —se quejó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Es tarde y mañana tienes colegio. Y tu madre se estará preguntando qué nos entretiene tanto —de un gesto con la cabeza, insistió hacia la dirección donde había caído la pelota. Y con un resoplido, Daiki se dio prisa en ir a recogerla.

Teppei le observó hasta que se perdió en las sombras del césped. Si había un momento en la vida para sentirse orgulloso, sin duda era aquel. Como pensó desde un principio, Daiki rebosaba talento, y ahora sabía que iría a más estando él a su lado o no. Había nacido para sostener una pelota, y esperaba que en un futuro algo más alejado de la supuesta ilegalidad que representaba aquella amistad pudiera verle en todo su esplendor.

—Su hijo es un portento —comentó al aire instantes después, volviendo a la realidad de golpe al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sólo con el señor Aomine. Por algún motivo muy arraigado a su instinto de supervivencia, Teppei no quiso girarse hacia él. Porque algo le decía que su experiencia teniendo un suegro como Kagetora Aida no le iba a servir de mucho en aquel contexto. Así pues, se quedó allí, esperando ver emerger la pequeña y salvadora silueta de Daiki para poder despedirse de él con un _"feliz cumpleaños"_ seguido de un casual _"estoy orgulloso de ti". _Por desgracia para él los pasos del cabeza de familia de los Aomine se le acercaron con prisa, y cuando quiso por fin mirar hacia atrás le tenía prácticamente cernido sobre él.

—Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Daiki todo este tiempo —empezó el señor Aomine, consiguiendo relajar las facciones de Kiyoshi—. Soy consciente de que necesita una figura paterna mejor, así que me esforzaré de ahora en adelante.

—Eso… —Teppei dejó de intentar desvanecerse y sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer—. Eso está muy bien. Daiki lo agradecerá. Tiene mucho talento y necesitará mucho apoyo para superar sus propios baches. Llegará muy alto.

—Lo sé —el señor Aomine, lejos de molestarse por aquel pequeño sermón cubierto de purpurina y buenas intenciones, sólo asintió, con su propia y discreta sonrisa. Ahora bien, si Teppei creía que allí se terminaría la conversación, estaba muy equivocado. Abandonando todo indicio de espacio personal que Kiyoshi pudiera reclamarle, el señor Aomine caminó hacia delante con la única y exclusiva intención de obligar al adolescente a retroceder hasta que se clavó el poste de la canasta en la espalda.

Con el mentón alzado y una mirada mucho menos amable, estuvo lejos de intimidarse ante aquellos diez centímetros de diferencia entre estaturas.

—No tengo ninguna prueba de que le hayas puesto la mano encima a mi hijo, pero si algún día descubro alguna, aunque sólo sea un puto pelo de su cabeza pegado a tu suéter, te mataré —aquello fue directo, y muy al contrario de lo que había ocurrido durante la llamada, la amenaza había sido real—. Eres importante para Daiki, y por eso estamos aquí hoy pese a todo lo que mi esposa piensa de ti. Así que mantén tu polla dentro de los pantalones cuando estés con mi pequeño o te juro que te la corto y te la hago tragar.

Teppei se quedó blanco. Era como ver la parte más oscura y profunda de un Hyuuga condenadamente furioso. Sólo que aquel hombre no era amigo suyo, y dudaba mucho que no cumpliera con lo que acababa de soltar. La sensación de ser un personaje prescindible volvió a su ser como un martillazo en los huevos.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Daiki fue como la botella de agua en el desierto—. ¿Es tu rodilla…?

El señor Aomine dio unos pasos hacia atrás, observando a Teppei como si quisiera asegurarse una buena mentira de él. Y dándose cuenta, Kiyoshi rió quedamente.

—¡Un poco, sí! Me temo que está complicado eso de volver a las canchas… —comentó, Y ante la mirada de culpabilidad que arrugó las cejas de Daiki, añadió:— ¡Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes! Ha sido genial poder comprobar todo lo que has mejorado.

—En parte es gracias a ti —le recordó Aomine, sin olvidar la paciencia que el adolescente le había mostrado.

—Ni hablar; tú tienes el talento para evolucionar con o sin ayuda. Eres un genio nato —Teppei dijo aquello con sinceridad, mientras optaba por dejar de acorralarse contra el poste de la canasta.

—Bueeeeno —chuleó el menor—, aunque eso es verdad, tu ayuda también ha servido. Porque se nota que esto te gusta y es algo que motiva.

Kiyoshi tuvo una especie de epifanía entonces. Un timbrazo en la cabeza que parecía responder a todas sus dudas, aunque en aquel especial instante no lo supiese del todo. Sólo pudo enternecerse por aquellas palabras, y sentirse agradecido por ellas como si de verdad estuviera recibiendo el amor de un pequeño hermano menor.

—Me alegra haberte motivado, Daiki —le respondió, y pese a la advertencia y la mirada del señor Aomine, quiso regalarle al pequeño una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza—. Oh, y por cierto: feliz cumpleaños.

La cara del niño se iluminó con una ilusión expresiva e infantil, y su sonrisa enmarcó una dentadura de dientes redondos y pequeños en los que destacaba algún que otro hueco.

—¡Gracias!

De camino al coche, Daiki sentía como la euforia se iba apagando e iba naciendo aquella sensación de anhelo, aunque en general se encontrase satisfecho de sus propias decisiones. Quiso pensar que no sería para siempre, y que aquello era como un _tiempo muerto_ en aquella amistad que se había formado en tan poco tiempo.

—Parece buen chico —opinó su padre ante el silencio que les acompañó al girar por el camino semi iluminado del parque, tras dejar la cancha. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, viendo a su hijo asentir con una sonrisa entristecida—. Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Piensa en esto como una promesa entre hombres que se han dicho todo lo que querían decirse hasta que el destino los vuelta a juntar. ¿No era algo así lo que decía ese súper héroe de la tele…?

_Cierto._ El protagonista nunca se despedía de sus amigos, siempre dejaba en el aire un _"nos volveremos a ver"_ tan emotivo que te hacía desear que así fuese realmente. El protagonista nunca tenía remordimientos, siempre era sincero y nunca dejaba cabos sueltos.

Daiki quería ser como ese protagonista.

—¡Papá! —gritó, lanzándole su nueva _Wilson MVP_ a los brazos en cuanto el aludido se había girado, sobresaltado—. ¡Cuenta hasta diez!

—¿Qué…?

—¡No quiero tener _recordimentos_! —exclamó, sintiéndose todo lo épico que podría sentirse un chiquillo poco consciente de su escaso vocabulario, girándose y dándose prisa en volver a la cancha.

El señor Aomine pestañeó, con la pelota en la mano, antes de sonreír con un orgullo que compaginó con aquella cuenta atrás que le pedía su hijo y con la nota mental de hacerle estudiar con más ganas.

Teppei estaba apoyado en la canasta, consultando algo en su teléfono móvil. Tras coger aire y bloquearlo, se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo, dispuesto a volver a casa con una mente más clara y una convicción más fuerte. Y, por qué no, con el alivio de tener la polla en su sitio.

No esperó volver a ver al pequeño Daiki emerger del camino y correr hacia él, como si tuviese la intención de hacerle un placaje.

—¿Qué pasa? —miró a su espalda, como esperando ver la mirada inquisidora de su padre—. ¿Te has olvidado al-…?

—¡Agáchate, que no llego! —ordenó el pequeño con tono atropellado, tirando de su camisa. Y ante la confusión de Kiyoshi, insistió con otro tirón—. ¡Venga, que sólo tengo diez segundos!

—¡Perdón, perdón! —Teppei se inclinó, teniendo la impresión de que algo podría explotar si no obedecía.

Los pequeños y húmedos labios del niño se pulsaban contra los suyos un segundo después, sin malicia ni intenciones de ir mucho más allá de la inocencia que representaba aquel beso. Un acto cuyo significado no quedó oficialmente claro aquella noche.


	13. - He nacido para esto

**Serie: **_Boys._

**Fandom: **_Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

**Rating: **_M._

* * *

_XIII.- He nacido para esto._

* * *

—Kiyoshi, el resultado no va a cambiar por mucho que lo mires.

Querer era poder. Y si Kiyoshi creía firmemente que tenía la capacidad de viajar al pasado y cambiar la absoluta verdad de aquella carta entonces podría hacerlo. Sólo le faltaba concentración; si la miraba un buen rato más seguro que empezaba a notar los cambios. Quizás así consiguiera otra habilidad, además de servir copas y aguantar a personalidades como Makoto Hanamiya, con la que engrosar su currículo. Izuki, sentado frente a él y chupando de una pajita encajada en un vaso enorme de batido de fresa, se resignaba al hecho de que su mejor amigo hubiera perdido los papeles, y repasaba mentalmente cuáles eran las mejores residencias psiquiátricas para poder internarlo.

La carta que sostenía llevaba el logo con las tres líneas curvadas y verdes de la universidad de Yamagata, cuya representación nunca había quedado del todo clara. Su contenido daba las gracias por participar en el certamen del pasado lunes y explicaba con pomposidad de palabrería que no había superado el examen de acceso a sus muchas y nada reprobables instalaciones y ventajas. Acto seguido animaba a volver a intentarlo el año que viene aportando la desorbitada cantidad no reembolsable que pedían. Aquello último no venía incluido en el comunicado, pero Izuki se imaginó al que lo había escrito pensándolo igualmente.

Y aunque Teppei mantenía sus esperanzas en tener aquellos poderes convenientes en un momento así, lo cierto era que aquello no era más que eso: un fracaso. Uno que le pesaba como una losa de piedra tras haber invertido tanto tiempo ahorrando para ello. Curiosamente no le dolía el dinero, sabía que nada le garantizaba un aprobado. Estaba pensando en las personas a las que había metido en toda aquella vorágine de emoción. Sus abuelos, Izuki, Riko; todos y cada uno de ellos confiando en que su estupidez no llegase a límites críticos y pudiera, por lo menos, conseguir una plaza en la universidad.

—Lo siento, tío. Sé que habías estudiado mucho para esto —animó Izuki por cuarta vez, dejando a un lado el batido de fresa. E interrumpiendo la sesión telequinética de Teppei, le arrancó el papel de entre los dedos—. De todas formas, no pensé que la universidad de Yamagata tuviese un nivel tan alto. Supuestamente está en el puesto seiscientos de una lista de mil.

Aquello no hacía que Kiyoshi se sintiera mejor en absoluto.

—¿Debería optar por otra…? —preguntó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Tenía un té con hielo a un lado que apenas había tocado.

—Te costará otro pastizal —hizo un churro con el folio y le dio en la cabeza con él—. Lo primero que deberías hacer es aclarar tus ideas. Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que quieres estudiar.

Teppei abrió los ojos, demasiado cerca de la superficie de la mesa como para apreciar sus pliegues, y pensó. En los dos últimos meses había pensado más que en toda su vida, compaginando sus estudios con aquella sensación de estar entrelazando algo importante e insoluble en su cerebro, capa a capa. Todo a raíz de una frase casual, dicha en un momento quizás no tan casual, pero significativo. Y se preguntó muchas veces si aquello era algún tipo de recompensa o redención por parte del destino, que quería mandarle señales para que no acabase desperdiciando su vida. Si era eso, Kiyoshi pensó que había tenido una puntería increíble, pero cierta malicia a la hora de lanzar. La voz de Daiki, pura e infantiloide a sus oídos, se convertía a veces en la de un pequeño diablillo que le tentaba a algo imposible e inverosímil. O, por lo menos, a engañarle para pensar que lo era.

_Tu ayuda también ha servido. Porque se nota que esto te gusta y es algo que motiva._

A Kiyoshi nunca le había gustado el liderazgo, pero si era capaz de hacer que muchos otros niños se sintiesen igual que Daiki, entonces cogería las riendas aunque estuvieran en llama viva. Aunque dicho niño tuviera mucho más talento que él. No fue una idea desagradable verse como un guía, incluso después de los malentendidos que nacieron con respecto a su _dedicación amistosa_. Se veía capaz siendo algo oficial y sin desconfianzas de por medio.

—He pensado —habló minuto y medio después, recogiendo las manos para poder erguirse en su asiento. Su expresión de cejas gruesas y arqueadas parecía la de un cachorro pidiendo un poco de ese batido de fresa— en ser entrenador.

_—__¿Entrenador?_ ¿Te refieres a hacer una carrera deportiva?

—Bueno —Teppei se empujó hacia atrás, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla—, esperaba que pudieras aconsejarme al respecto. No me importa trabajar otro año para reunir el dinero para otro intento.

Izuki le miró, como si midiese su nivel de determinación. Aquello no parecía más que una sugerencia lanzada al aire, pero conociendo a Teppei y a su afán por aferrarse a lo que le gustaba, quizás pudiese funcionar. Tal vez su motivación le hiciera lograrlo aquella vez. Rápidamente barajó las opciones más acordes al intelecto del que disponían actualmente, y pellizcando la pajita de su vaso, hizo su sugerencia:

—Si es lo que quieres, podrías olvidarte de la universidad y hacer un FP de grado superior.

Kiyoshi frunció las cejas, y con un gesto serio y solemne se inclinó para clavar los codos en la mesa.

—Ya veo… ¿Y eso qué es?

Izuki no se llevó la mano a la cara porque ya había visto venir aquella ignorancia camuflada en una expresión de _"sé de lo que hablas"._

—A ver —cogió el batido y lo colocó a su derecha—. Imagina que esto es la universidad. Es cara, y con una tasa de aceptación baja, lo que significa que nunca será del todo seguro que entres. Ahora imagina que esto es el FP —cogió el té con hielo de Kiyoshi y lo dejó a la derecha—. Dependiendo de la escuela puede costar más o menos que una universidad, pero con una plaza libre entras. Son escuelas de formación profesional donde todo estudio se dedica exclusivamente a tu futura profesión, con un ciclo que puede durar entre uno y dos años. Para ser entrenador tienes dos opciones: la carrera universitaria y los máster de asistencia deportiva, o sacar un FP de grado superior y pasar el examen de la federación estatal del deporte que quieras enseñar, para así adquirir tu licencia.

Teppei, pese a haberlo entendido más o menos todo, el bucle que se le repitió en la mente fue algo que sonaba a _"Bla, bla, bla, estudiar. Bla, bla, bla, dinero."_

—¿Y si voy de autónomo…? —le tembló la ceja.

—Te llamarán _pervertido _—le recordó Shun.

Teppei rezongó y se despeinó el flequillo, lanzando una mirada a ese batido glamuroso y dulzón y luego otra a un aburrido té con hielo. En otras circunstancias optaría por el batido, pero siendo realistas su nivel de inteligencia no venía siendo el mejor como para ponerse selectivo. Si podía formarse, lo haría de la manera más acorde a sus capacidades.

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente, e Izuki sonrió, recuperando su batido.

—Te pasaré algunas opciones esta noche.

—Gracias —con un asentimiento, Kiyoshi finalmente probó el té.

Tener una opción segura tranquilizaba la ralentizadamente caótica mente de Teppei, y le hacía pensar que después de tanto trabajo todo merecería la pena. Que pagaría su plaza y que empezaría directamente a caminar por el sendero que había elegido gracias a una frase casual. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de _caminar_, sabía que podía hacerlo mejor. Que nada quedaría del todo completo o satisfactorio sin enfrentarse primero a su lesión.

Al caer la tarde, y de camino al B3, recuperó de sus páginas favoritas aquella que hablaba de las operaciones, así como buscar información adicional de lo que implicaría pasar por el quirófano. Calculando el lapsus de tiempo que le llevaría conseguir sus actuales objetivos, más lo que le costaría una rehabilitación de aquel calibre, Kiyoshi supo que iba a estar ocupado los siguientes años. Muy ocupado. Aún así, con un objetivo en mente, trabajar esa noche se le hizo mucho menos pesado.

Como le había prometido, Izuki le envió por correo todas las escuelas de formación profesional a las que podría optar según la zona, y descubrió que la más cercana estaba en Sendai. Casi intuyendo su espanto, Izuki había adjuntado el modo más fácil para ir y venir —en autobús, cogiendo trasbordos entre la línea Senzan y la Namboku, y con un recorrido total de hora y media—, con una nota que rezaba un _"Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil"_ saliendo de una caricatura de sí mismo. En su momento de descanso, intentó hacer cuentas. El precio de la matrícula oscilaba según los años que quisiera dedicarle, y que parecía ser del todo opcional. También tenía que pensar en el transporte durante dichos años, en la comida, materiales; si se decidía finalmente por la operación tendría que abonar el porcentaje que no cubría la seguridad social, y que dependería enteramente de su sueldo. Y, obviamente, una vez que emprendiese aquella aventura pre-laboral, tendría que dejar el trabajo al no poder compaginarlo todo de manera debida, por lo que dependería de los ahorros que generase desde ese momento en adelante.

A Kiyoshi empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Hubiera deseado tener a Riko a su lado, por lo menos para que pusiera todos aquellos números en orden y fijase para él un calendario sencillo, de esos que sólo tenía que leer y seguir a rajatabla.

Resopló, se atusó el flequillo y se levantó de la silla, dejando el teléfono en la taquilla y comiéndose el último pedazo de sándwich que restaba en el plato. La puerta del cuartito se abrió entonces, y la figura uniformada de Hanamiya se hizo notar con una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

—Se te acabó del descanso, capitán —comentó con un sarcasmo ácido y burlón. Uno al que Kiyoshi no quiso rebajarse para contestar.

Cerró la taquilla, se sacudió las manos y esquivó la mirada y el cuerpo de su compañero para salir, dejando atrás aquella tensión absurda y cargante.

El Beer Bong tenía aquella noche a muchos de sus clientes habituales, y a los que Teppei reconoció y con los que se aseguró una conversación de cortesía. Suzume también parecía contenta de volver a ver a muchas de las chicas a las que atendía, y con las que se entretenía hablando hasta el silbido de atención de la jefa.

Pasadas las dos de la mañana, en el bar sólo quedaban dos grupos de recién graduados, que habían terminado juntando sus dos mesas y vociferaban de lo difíciles que habían sido aquellos años de universidad, y un envejecido matrimonio que amenizaba la velada con champán en la zona exterior. Suzume dejaba la bandeja en una esquina de la barra tras haber servido la quinta ronda de chupitos a los graduados, y suspiraba poco después frente a la atenta mirada de Teppei.

—¿Estás cansada? —le preguntó.

—¡Agotada! —admitía ella—. Los exámenes de último año son un coñazo, y más si debes empollar cosas que no te van a servir para el futuro.

—Suenas como si ya supieras qué hacer con tu futuro —comentó Teppei, sin evitar tener una pizca de sutil curiosidad. Suzume era dos años menor que él, así que estaría terminando el instituto a principios del año que viene.

Ella lo miró, con un gesto modesto y una actitud algo avergonzada.

—Pues con suerte —hizo un inciso y añadió un _"y trasnochando"_ con voz sombría antes de seguir— podré graduarme y sacarme la carrera de arte contemporáneo. Buscarme un pisito, vivir sola, tener mis propias normas. Quizás me compre una tortuga —divagó, antes de llevarse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Declararme al chico que me gusta; no sé. Esas cosas.

—Me sorprende que lo tengas todo tan bien pensado, ¡que envidia! —exclamó Teppei, apoyado en el borde de la barra.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Suzume se acercó un poco, ya que la conversación estaba tomando un cáliz algo más personal—. ¿Hay algún sitio donde quieras vivir? ¿Alguna mascota que quieras comprar? ¿Alguna chica a la que seducir?

—Pues… —Kiyoshi se pellizcó el mentón, pensando. Acababa de decidirse con respecto a su futura profesión, y la verdad es que ni se había planteado algo más allá de eso. No obstante, y aunque Suzume se muriese por saber su respuesta, la voz de la jefa interrumpió sus cavilaciones al pasearse tras la barra, limpiando los estantes.

—Algo me dice que lo de _seducir chicas_ está muy fuera de su alcance —comentó, burlona—. Y ya ni hablemos de darse cuenta de cuándo le están intentando seducir.

Suzume se ruborizó.

—En todo caso —siguió la jefa—, espero que las hormonas no os hagan olvidaros de mí. Os necesito más que nunca hasta que pueda encontrar un sustituto para Makoto.

Teppei pestañeó, pensativo, durante el instante exacto que tardó la jefa en mandarle al almacén a por botellas nuevas. Desde que le vio dentro de la plantilla de aquel bar siempre se había preguntado por qué alguien tan inteligente como Hanamiya estaba allí. Por qué, siendo perfectamente capaz de entrar a cualquier universidad, había optado por quedarse en Yamagata y coger un trabajo como aquel. Era evidente que no iba a acercarse a preguntarle, pues Kiyoshi defendía fervientemente el hecho de que no le interesaba en absoluto la vida de su antiguo compañero de equipo, siendo uno de los pocos por los que no guardaba un ápice de simpatía. La realización de que ahora abandonase creaba en él un alivio existencial, desde luego, pero también algunos retazos de duda sin resolver.

Entre ellas, la eterna cuestión del _"¿Por qué?",_ seguido de un ligeramente rencoroso _"Tras todo lo que has hecho, ¿desapareces ahora?"_

Teppei no quería verse a sí mismo como un hombre que guardase rencor. Quería ser de los que se despedía con una sonrisa firme, de esas que decían que aún se mantenía en pie, inalterable y compasivo aún después de todo. Quizás por ello quiso hablar con él aquel mismo día al salir, aunque no tuviera ni ida de cómo empezar. Ocupaban el vestuario de la trastienda después de haberle dejado espacio a Suzume para cambiarse primero, y el silencio era ahora incómodo. Lo era, porque Kiyoshi no encontraba las palabras, y algo en su interior tampoco quería buscarlas demasiado.

—¿Qué quieres, Teppei? —acabó preguntando Hanamiya con tono tedioso, haciendo saltar al aludido en su sitio.

—¿Qué? —Kiyoshi se dio la vuelta, observando la espalda desnuda de Hanamiya, que encaraba la suya en la fila de enfrente.

—Te estoy viendo a través de mi espejo y no paras de mirarme —acusó hacia el reflejo de Kiyoshi, esbozando entonces una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Aquí?

—Claro que no… —apretando los labios y frunciendo las cejas, Teppei volvió la vista al interior de su propia taquilla. Tuvo que coger aire discretamente antes de añadir—. He oído que te marchas.

—Intenta no sentirte muy solo —se burló, dejando la camisa del uniforme antes de ponerse la suya—. Y si te puede la necesidad, siempre puedes comerle el coño a la gorda que te espera fuera.

—Para —Teppei se giró, airado y con los puños apretados—. No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así.

—Oh, claro. Perdona —Hanamiya cerró la taquilla, con su bandolera cruzada ya sobre el pecho, y le enfrentó—. Olvidaba que a ti lo que te gusta es atragantarte con una buena polla.

Kiyoshi abandonó su propia precaución e ignoró sus advertencias personales y se lanzó contra él, estampando una de sus grandes manos en la taquilla ajena, contra la que le acorraló con expresión furiosa. Hanamiya le devolvió una mirada impasible, casi insultante, antes de ladear suavemente la cabeza y hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres pegarme? Adelante —animó, levantando la mano para apretar sin ninguna consideración la entrepierna de Teppei sobre los pantalones del uniforme—. Sabes de sobra que desde que íbamos al instituto, estos huevos son míos.

Con un bufido, Kiyoshi le dio un manotazo y le obligó a soltarle. Asió la pechera de su camisa, haciendo vibrar las taquillas cuando empujó su espalda contra ellas.

—Me hubiera gustado que esto terminase de otra forma, ¿sabes? —comentó, con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué nos diéramos la mano y tan amigos? ¿Qué te escribiese diciendo que he conseguido realizar mis sueños? No seas inocente —Hanamiya ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa pérfida y burlona—. Eres un santurrón ridículo que sigue confiando demasiado en la buena fe de la gente. No te extrañe que vuelvan a hacer que te arrodilles, porque es lo que harás. Seguirás sacrificándote por gente que quizás no valga más que tú mismo.

—Sólo yo decidiré si valen o no lo suficiente como para sacrificarme.

—No te engañes —interpeló Hanamiya, alzando las manos para sujetar los antebrazos de Teppei. Con una caricia suave, los recorrió desde los codos hasta las muñecas—. Eres del tipo de hombre que abriría sus brazos a quien te lo pidiera. Porque tienes buen corazón y no puedes evitarlo —apagó su expresión entonces, pareciendo ahora esquivo. Su voz matizó un tipo de sentimiento que parecía dramático y esperanzado—. Creo que… si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, podríamos haber sido amigos, Kiyoshi. Podríamos haber tenido algo mejor que esto.

Teppei relajó ligeramente las cejas, observándolo. Sus dedos en torno a su camisa cedieron hasta ser menos agresivos.

Hanamiya era un mentiroso, pero a una parte de sí le gustaría creer que lo que decía era verdad, y no un mero teatrillo improvisado. Desearía que así fuera, y que de verdad algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

—¿Ves como eres un inocentón? —intervino Hanamiya—. Te lo has replanteado, ¿verdad? No seas idiota.

A Teppei no le sorprendió aquel intento de humillación, y simplemente le dio un empujón contra las taquillas y le soltó, dando media vuelta para volver a la suya y poder terminar de cambiarse.

—Que te vaya bien, Hanamiya —supo decir, con un tono neutral y un nulo sentimiento de simpatía.

Pese a que no estaba orgulloso de la manera en la que había resultado su despedida, Teppei empezó a notar tales cambios en el bar que pronto se olvidó de lo ocurrido. El B3, tras la partida de Hanamiya, se convertía en un lugar de trabajo agradable y fluido, donde Suzume parecía poder desenvolverse mejor sin el miedo a ser juzgada por la mirada de su antiguo compañero, y donde Teppei no tenía que tener especial cuidado con sus chantajes y sus atisbos analíticos.

Durante aquella primera semana, ambos se vieron en la obligación de responder a la petición de hacer horas extras de la jefa, a falta de plantilla y ante la promesa de suculentas pagas extra para gastar en las navidades cercanas. Para finales de la siguiente, ya volvían a ser tres. La jefa daba el puesto a un hombre en sus treinta y muchos, diciendo que así cubriría el rol de un apuesto _sugar daddy_, para disfrute de sus clientas más exigentes. Kiyoshi y Suzume compartían una mirada interrogante, y qué decía exactamente el _cuándo se había convertido el bar en un club de host._

La rutina se apostó entonces hasta finales de año. El camino desde casa de sus abuelos hasta el bar se había hecho tan familiar que Kiyoshi sentía ser capaz de recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados. En uno de los días distinguió la silueta del pequeño Daiki, quien parecía a cada minuto más espigado, caminar junto a su madre y Momoi cerca de un veinticuatro horas. Y pese a las ganas que tenía de saludarle y de preguntar cómo iba mejorando su juego y sus deseos futuros, decidió respetar la decisión del niño y evitar conflictos y tensiones innecesarias. Se vio sonriendo y deseándole lo mejor antes de seguir de largo.

La jefa había hecho un pequeño cambio de distribución en el Bar, y hablaba constantemente de comprar el local de al lado para poder expandirse. Claro que aquellos planes siempre venían tras un par de copas de sake justo antes del cierre. A Teppei le seguía pareciendo una mujer intrigante, de esas cuyo comportamiento descarado y directo le facilitaba mucho el trato. Su nuevo compañero —al que le habían puesto como mote un _"Old Hipster"_ que iba completamente con su aspecto— se había adaptado rápido a las rutinas, y lejos de ser tan serio como pensó que sería en un principio, los turnos con él resultaban entretenidos y divertidos.

Aquel viernes, los tres se embarcaban en una competición al confesar cuáles habían sido sus peores navidades hasta la fecha. Mientras limpiaban, habían narrado un motivo por el que el cambio de año se les había chafado del todo. La ganadora, por encima del drama con su gata persa de su compañero más mayor, había sido Suzume, cuya navidad de hacía cuatro años atrás terminaba con una nevada de la que apenas pudo escapar tras haberse dejado las llaves de su casa en la otra punta de la ciudad, donde sus padres pasaban las vacaciones.

—¿Qué vais a hacer este año, jovenzuelos? —preguntaba el mayor, pasando el trapo a la última mesa.

—Asegurarme de que tengo las llaves —explicó Suzume, mientras colocaba las copas y los vasos en el estante.

Kiyoshi se asomó tras la barra, sujetando el cubo de basura.

—En el caso de que te las olvides siempre puedes venir a mi casa. Mis abuelos te cebarán a té y pastel como consolación —carcajeó.

—¡N-no me las voy a olvidar! —ella se ruborizó ante la invitación, aunque solo fuera producto de una broma—. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Además de burlarte de tu guapa y maravillosa compañera.

—No tengo planes. Normalmente paso las fiestas con mis abuelos —arrancó la bolsa del interior del cubo y le hizo un nudo, antes de rodear la barra—. Pero no me quejo. Mi abuela cocina bien —sonrió, orgulloso—. Voy a tirar esto —levantó la bolsa y salió por la puerta trasera, ante la atenta mirada de Suzume.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó. No le había dado una respuesta concreta sobre alguna otra persona con la que querría pasar las fiestas, así que no perdería nada por intentarlo. Ya había probado ser sutil y discreta, y ante la lentitud mostrada por Kiyoshi Teppei con respecto a aquellos temas, tendría que optar por métodos más drásticos.

_A saco._

—¡Ahora vuelvo! —exclamó, dejando la última copa en la estantería antes de desaparecer también por la puerta trasera. _Old Hipster_ se masajeó la barba, con una sonrisilla de amante de los culebrones.

La noche había refrescado. Kiyoshi vio como su aliento tomaba forma cada vez que respiraba.

Después de bordear el local y meterse en el callejón, tiró la bolsa y arrastró el cubo hasta el borde de la acera para facilitar su recogida por la mañana. Estiró la espalda y los brazos y bostezó. Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana y la ciudad empezaba a revivir tras una noche de sueño reparador.

Deseando su propia dosis de cama estaba, cuando la silueta de Suzume apareció como un espectro silencioso en un lado del edificio.

—¡Por todos los…! ¡Que susto…! —suspiró una nube de vaho y bajó los hombros, antes de ladear la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

Suzume metió las manos en los bolsillos del delantal de su uniforme y pareció inflar las mejillas antes de disponerse a hablar. Era difícil saber por dónde empezar, pues había mucho que quería decirle. Hacía casi un año y medio desde que se conocían, y en todo aquel tiempo había podido estudiar el si estaba o no en lo correcto con respecto a lo que sentía.

—Estaba pensando —empezó ella, mirando un punto inexistente en el suelo—, que si no tienes nada que hacer en navidad, podríamos… ir a alguna parte.

Teppei pestañeó.

—Me parece bien —aceptó, con voz neutralmente amable. Suzume levantó la mirada, con una ceja enarcada en respuesta.

—… ¿Sabes por dónde voy? —quiso asegurarse.

_—__¿Dónde?_ No sé, dónde quieras ir estará bien.

_DIOS_. Kiyoshi Teppei era un puto sinónimo de LENTITUD.

—Estoy intentando decirte que quiero pasar las navidades contigo.

—Ya.

—Porque, si es posible, quiero empezar el año con alguien a quien quiero.

—¡Eso es muy bonito!

—¡**TÚ** eres ese alguien!

Otro parpadeo. Kiyoshi levantó las cejas en comprensión, dejando la boca en forma de una "o" perfecta. Suzume se tapó la cara con las manos, cantándose un hallelujah interno porque aquel idiota había entendido por fin.

—Para que no queden dudas —añadió ella, llevando una mano al frente para frenar cualquier otra pregunta infantilmente absurda que alargase más aquel momento bochornoso:— Esto es una confesión. Me gustas, ¿vale? Románticamente —especificó, ya con miedo de no ser entendida del todo. Y, levantando la mirada desde su poca estatura, le enfrentó—. ¿Querrías intentar salir conmigo?

Eso sí que lo había entendido.

* * *

【 Continúa en **_Boys do fall in love _**】


End file.
